Ultimate Misfits
by Infinite Zer0
Summary: A complete reimagination of the Misfits, Jem & the Holograms and the rest of the cast. Its the story of the rise and struggle of the Misfits as a rock band. Just sit back and enjoy this new vision of the Jem Universe.
1. Music Lessons Part 1

Music Lessons

**Part 1**

**A Misfit Born**

**By ****Nick Maro**

* * *

_Twenty-Five Years Ago:_

Dr. Emmett Benton and his lifelong friend Harvey Gabor couldn't stop smiling. They sat in the bar together and made a toast to each other. They each took a long drink from their glasses and slammed them on the table top. Emmett shook his head and chuckled. "Okay, you win that time. But next time, next time I won't drink this syrup they call a soda. Man this junk is thick." He slid the empty glass aside.

"Y'know, Em, you wouldn't have that problem if you drank a beer like a man!" Harvey pounded his chest and laughed some more. "Seriously though, I can't believe we got that grant from the school to research holographic sciences. Personally though, I think it was your speech about how it will shape the future." He took a sip from the new glass of beer the waitress set in front of him. "Think about the money we're going to be rolling in! We're pioneers, my friend! We're blazing a path through science!"

"Easy now, Harv. We haven't done anything yet. So far everything is theoretically and hasn't been proven to be one hundred percent." Emmett lifted the glass of soda the waitress placed in front of him and twirled the liquid around in the glass. It was the right consistency. He looked up at Harvey and eyed him suspiciously. "You told them to make it thick on purpose, didn't you?"

Harvey chuckled softly. "Yep. How else was I going to win?" He winked and took another sip of his beer. "Now, I don't have the scientific brain you do. But I am a business man. How are we going to market this holographic stuff? Domestic? Entertainment? Military?"

Emmett sighed. "Nobody could afford a hologram machine. They'd simply be too expensive. So domestic is out. As for military? No way in hell. You know I'm a pacifist. But I was thinking the entertainment industry could use it. Jacqui was saying she'd love to have something accompany her music on stage. So I was thinking about going that route." He took a long drink of his soda.

"Sorry, I forgot. But entertainment is a great idea." Harvey slid his half-empty beer to the side and smiled. "Tell you what, you get started on the project with the grant money. By the time that runs out, Gabor Industries will be a world wide company. We're about to release our stock to the public. I want you in as a partner. I'll even give you your own subsidiary to run. How's that sound?"

"Sounds like a plan to me. I've dreamt about founding a record company for Jacqui. She's been trying to break into the industry for years now. Oh dammit! I was supposed to pick her up thirty minutes ago!" Emmett threw his jacket on reached in his pocket for some money. 

Harvey stood and pulled out a small roll of bills. "I got it. I was going to meet up with Evelyn at the soundstage. They should be wrapping up whatever commercial she's doing this week." He paid the bill and turned to Emmett. "I hope she remembered to allow me on the set this time."

The two men paused and then laughed deeply. They shook hands and parted way. Both looking forward to what seemed to be a bright future.

* * *

_Twenty-One Years Ago:_

The mood inside the living room of the Benton household was one of joy and celebration. Jacqui Benton sat in an easy chair holding a her new born-baby daughter. She was talking quietly to Evelyn Gabor who was rocking her new born son to sleep. His twin sister was being cradled by Harvey Gabor who was on the couch talking with Emmett Benton.

Jacqui smiled and rocked her baby to sleep. "I can't believe our babies were born on the same day, Eve. Phyllis and David are going to have a great time being friends with Jerrica here. I heard a legend a long time ago when I lived at Berkley. The legend goes that if the children of two best friends are born on the same day, they'll be friends for life." She winked at Emmett and Harvey then turned back to Evelyn. "You think this will come true?"

"Well, considering the fact their fathers grew up as best friends and that you and I are best friends, I don't see why not." Evelyn stroked the fine hair on her baby son's head. "Maybe someday David will marry Jerrica." She looked up and giggled softly. "I'm sorry. I just sounded like I was in high school again."

The four friends exchanged glances and each started laughing softly. Slowly each of the babies woke up and began crying. The laughter stopped and the parents tried calming their new babies down.

* * *

_Nineteen Years Ago:_

_"The memorial for Jacqui Benton was held today at Mann's Chinese Theater in Hollywood today. Her husband, Professor Emmett Benton, attended briefly with their two year old daughter Jerrica and newborn daughter Kimber. Professor Benton gave a eye-watering speech about his late wife and their two friends who were also killed the horrible plane crash jut outside of New York City. He gave a public promise to Evelyn and Harvey Gabor to take care of their daughter Phyllis. Evelyn and Harvey Gabor were aboard the same plane as Jacqui when it went down._

_"Professor Benton also made the official announcement of opening Starlight House. An orphanage for girls of all ages. Professor Benton will over see the House's foundation by taking a small leave of absence in his research in the field of holographic technology. We here at V-TV wish Professor Benton the best in his noble efforts._

_"A stunned music world had this to say about Jacqui Benton's work and the legacy she's left behind—"_ Emmett shut off the television and went up the stairs to look in on his daughters. Kimber was sound asleep in her crib. He peeked in on Jerrica and Phyllis. Phyllis was looking out the window when she saw Emmett watching her. She quickly laid next to Jerrica and acted like she was asleep. Emmett couldn't help but smile. Deep down he knew he had a long road ahead of him raising three girls.

* * *

_Fifteen Years Ago:_

Emmett looked at the three girls standing before him. They were in their best dresses. He wore a proud smile for his daughters. He bent on one knee before them. "Now listen. When the new girl arrives I want each of you to treat her as a sister, got it? She's not like the other girls. They were just here until their mommies or daddies got better. This one has no family. Understand?" The three girls nodded. "Good. After the social worker leaves I'm taking everyone out for ice cream." The three sisters gave a small cheer.

The cheer was cut short when the doorbell rang. Emmett answered the door and greeted the blonde social worker and the eight year old girl she had with her. The social worker bent down to the girl and spoke softly. "Aja, this is Kimber, Jerrica and Phyllis. They're going to be your new family for a while." The social worker smiled at the sisters. "Girls meet Aja Leith."

Aja brushed her soft blue hair out of her face and gave a small, nervous smile. Kimber ran up and hugged the young Asian girl. "We're gettin' ice cream later. You can come too." Aja returned the hugged and smiled softly. Jerrica saw a single tear fall down Aja's cheek.

* * *

_Thirteen Years Ago:_

Phyllis knocked on Emmett's at home laboratory door. "Hey Daddy, Mrs. Phillips is on the phone. She was wondering if you can watch Mary while she goes to work tonight. Her regular babysitter is working, studying or getting cooties or something. What should I tell her?"

"Tell her that's fine. Mary can spend the night if Mrs. Phillips doesn't mind. Kimber and Mary get along great. How's Shana doing? Has she apologized to Aja yet?" Emmett looked at Phyllis over the frames of glasses.

Phyllis gave a small smile. "Yeah. Her and Aja and Jerrica are playing in the backyard now. I'm gonna go tell Mrs. Phillips what you said about spending the night. Bye!" Phyllis shut the door and vanished from sight. Emmett thought a moment about the girls he had the adopted. Especially the most recent adoption; Shana Elmsford. She was having trouble adapting. She showed that by lashing out at the other girls. But Emmett knew she'd adjust soon.

* * *

_Eight Years Ago:_

Storming up the stairs, Phyllis ran into her room and slammed the door shut. She threw herself on her bed and began to cry softly. She didn't hear the door open and Emmett sit on the bed next to her. She looked up at him and buried her face in his lap and began to cry again. Emmett gently stroked her hair until she finished. He lifted her face and smiled warmly. "Now, are you through with making your pretty face all puffy? What's wrong?"

Phyllis wiped her nose on the back of her arm. "Its school, Dad. I hate it there. All the girls tease me. They say I'm Jerrica's fake sister. You'd think that I'd be used to the idea that I'm adopted. I hate that school." She sat up on her bed and wrapped her arms around her knees and pouted.

Emmett patted Phyllis on the back. "Ignore them, honey. They'll go away. Kids just like picking on those who are different than them. They like finding the outcast and misfit and picking on them. They're bullies. Nothing more, nothing less." He gave a small wink. "I'll even bet a few of them are adopted."

"Yeah, I guess," she said quietly looking out her bedroom window. "I think its also because I like this new boy at school. His name is Rio and he's kinda cute I guess. But he's really nice and he carried my books for me yesterday. All the girls like him. Even Jerrica. I just feel like I'm not worth his attention."

"Don't think like that, sweetie. I'm sure he likes you. He did carry your books for you." Emmett sat closer to his adoptive daughter. "I don't know many guys who didn't like someone who would do that. Be kinda silly, wouldn't it?" Phyllis giggled in agreement. "Now, let's get downstairs. I'm taking you girls out for dinner." Phyllis hopped off her bed and waited for Emmett by her bedroom door. The two went downstairs together.

* * *

_Five Years Ago:_

Pushing her lunch around with her fork, Phyllis sat in the school cafeteria trying to tune out the voices around her. She sat with Jerrica, Aja and Shana but ignored their conversation. She had other things on her mind at the moment. A stray voice made her look up to the side near the entrance door. Her younger sister Kimber and her best friend Mary had come in. Mary was a year older than Kimber and was showing her the school.

Phyllis went back to her thoughts but looked back when she saw an older brunette girl approach Kimber and Mary. She watched for a few minutes before deciding what to do. The girl with the brown hair knocked the books out of Kimber's arms and began laughing. Phyllis stood up and jumped on the table behind her. She began jumping from table to table until she was behind the brown haired girl. She picked up a lunch tray.

"Hey Stacy! You wanna pick on someone, try me!" Phyllis smacked Stacy in the face with the tray as she turned around. Stacy flew back on the ground and looked up in a daze with food all over her face. Phyllis jumped on Stacy's chest and started punching the other girl in the face. "Not so nice being picked on, now is it, Stacy? Guess what? I'm not letting my sister get picked on like I was." She kept punching until Aja pulled her off.

Before Phyllis could say anything, she was grabbed by the shoulder. "Ms. Gabor! You know better than to fight in school!" yelled the deep voice of the school Principal, Mr. Deans. "Now, let's go call your father." Phyllis groaned and followed the school authority. She glanced back and saw Kimber and Mary both whisper a thank you to her. She smiled and gave a slight shrug in response.

After a long lecture in the Principal's office, Emmett picked up Phyllis from school and went straight home. She was suspended for three days. Emmett pulled up into the drive way and Phyllis got out of the car. Emmett stopped her before going inside. "Listen, Phyllis. I know you're upset about the whole Rio thing, but starting a fight at school is not the way to solve it. We'll talk about it inside over a snack, okay?"

"Goddammit, Dad! Stop constantly trying to talk to me like we're old friends. Just because my father and you were best friends doesn't mean we are! Just back off!" Phyllis opened the door and almost let the new foster girl, Deirdre out. "Just back off and stay away from me! You're not my real father anyway!" She slammed the door, leaving Emmett alone.

A few hours later Phyllis slowly opened the door to Emmett's private lab. "Hey, Dad?" Emmett turned and looked at her. He took off his glasses and frowned. Phyllis ran a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry about earlier. Just under a lot of stress and all. I'm just coming to terms with being adopted. It's hard, but you, Jerrica and Kimber are my family. I'm sorry I said you weren't my real father. I was just mad."

Emmett waved Phyllis over and she ran into his arms. "It's okay, sweetie. I know you didn't mean it. Shouting matches are a part of a normal family. I'm just glad that we still fall under the normal family' category." He heard Phyllis giggle in his arms. "If you ever want to know about your parents, just ask me. They were my best friends."

Phyllis broke the hug and wiped her eyes. "I'd like that. But I want you to tell everyone else as well. I want my real family to hear about my biological family." She gave her father a wink and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, Phyllis."

* * *

_Two Years Ago:_

The doctor finally came out of the bedroom and motioned for Jerrica and Phyllis into the next room where they could speak alone. He shut the door once Phyllis had entered and sat down. The doctor sat across from the two sisters and slid a folder to the side. He removed his glasses and sighed. "You've asked me time and again to be frank and to the point. Well, I'm afraid your father doesn't have much longer to live. He asked to speak to everyone privately."

Jerrica wrapped her arm around Phyllis to support and comfort her. She glanced at the doctor while giving her sister a hug. "Let the Starlight Girls go in together. It's best they see him first, Dr. Hayes. Phyllis and I will go last with Kimber. I think his final moments should be with his daughters. I mean this without insulting everyone else."

"I think he knows what you mean, Jerrica." Phyllis rested her head on Jerrica's shoulder and sighed. She watched Dr. Hayes leave the room. "I feel numb. Like this isn't even real and can't be happening." She sniffed back oncoming tears. "I'm losing another father but this time I can remember it. It's just not fair."

Jerrica kissed the side of Phyllis' head and just held her until the nurse came in and said it was their turn. Jerrica looked up at the clock and saw that an hour had passed. She gave Kimber a small smile and big hug when she came out. Together, the three sisters entered their father's bedroom. He was in his bed with a wide grin. The air tubes had been removed. Dr. Hayes and his nurse left the room.

Emmett sat up in his bed and let out a soft wheeze. "There's my girls. I have so much to tell each of you and so little time. Stop standing by the door. You can sit by me." The girls all blushed and sat on the side of the bed. "My God you three have grown into three beautiful women. Now, I want you three to know that I love you very much and I raised you the best I could. The Starlight Girls as Kimber has come to call them will need all the help they can. Mrs. Bailey can only do so much. I have asked Aja and Shana to help out. But they're grown women with their own lives to live.

"I'm not telling you to take care of the girls, I'm asking you. It was your mother's dream of one day opening a home for lost girls." Emmett coughed a few times and waved off Jerrica. "Jerrica, Kimber can I speak to Phyllis in private?" The sisters left the room leaving Emmett and Phyllis alone. "I hope I've raised you right, Phyllis. You're my best friend's daughter and I've raised you as my own. Your father wanted the best for you. I tried to give you that."

"EmmettDad, you did raise me right. I know all about my father from you. Jerrica and I are better than best friends. We're sisters. Kimber has always had two older sisters to look out for her." Phyllis sat closer to her adoptive father. "I do have something I want to know about. It's been bugging me for years."

Emmett closed his eyes and sighed. "Your brother, right?" Phyllis nodded. Emmett opened his eyes and looked at her sadly. "I don't know where David is. After your mother and father divorced, she got custody of him and went to Japan. She had her own instructions in her will for him I'm afraid. I tried to find him. I really did."

Phyllis hugged Emmett tightly. "Thanks, Dad. I was always afraid to ask. Umm, I'm gonna get Jerrica and Kimber. You deserve some time alone." She hugged Emmett again and kissed his cheek softly. "I never meant that you weren't my real father. You are. I love you, Dad." Emmett kissed them top of her head whispered his love to her. Phyllis went to the door and let Jerrica and Kimber in.

Jerrica stopped Phyllis and hugged her tight. Phyllis mumbled a thanks and waited in the hallway with the rest of her extended family. She sat on the floor and leaned against the wall. Mary sat next to her and took her hand. Phyllis wasn't aware of the passage of time when Jerrica tapped her shoulder. She looked up at Jerrica and saw tears starting to fall with building speed. She jumped to her feet and followed her sister quietly into the bedroom.

Emmett's breathing was getting more and more shallow by the moment. Kimber was hugging her father with her head on his chest. Emmett smiled weakly when he saw his two daughters enter the room. They each hugged him tightly and spoke softly to him. He spoke in a thin whisper to them. Shana and Aja quickly joined the three sisters in the final moments of the man they loved as a father. Rio and Mary watched the private scene from the doorway.

After a few moments of the women hugging and showing their affection to the kind old scientist, he whispered his love and final farewell to each of them. His breathing stopped and Emmett Benton passed away peacefully surrounded by the people he loved.

* * *

_Present Day:_

"Okay Gabor, the charges have been dropped. Get outta my holding cell." The officer opened the door to the holding cell for Phyllis. She looked up and slipped her shoes on and walked out of the cell. The officer walked ahead of her to small table. "Here's your things. Now you know the drill, sign the papers and get the hell outta here."

Phyllis took the pen after examining the plastic bag and signed her name on the inventory sheet. She then followed him again out into the lobby where Jerrica was waiting for her with an impatient look on her face. Phyllis smiled. "Can you believe it? They dropped the charges and here you are waiting to give your loving sister a ride home." She hugged Jerrica and made a show of kissing her on the cheek.

Despite herself, Jerrica giggled lightly. "Okay, okay. Knock it off. You're lucky I was able to talk the couple out of pressing charges. I told them you had a mental imbalance that made you attack women wearing gray." Phyllis stopped lacing her shoes and laughed. Jerrica shrugged. "C'mon, let's get out of here, Phyllis."

"Ugh," Phyllis snorted, "I told you to call me Pizzazz. It's my stage name and I need to get used to it."

"Whatever, Pizzazz." Jerrica waited for her sister to finish tying her shoes. She then led Pizzazz out to the car. "Anyway, what were you doing in that bar? We turn twenty-one in a few weeks, can't you wait until then?"

Pizzazz chuckled. "Where's the thrill of sneaking into a bar then? Besides, Aja was my back up and stop acting like my mother."

Jerrica bucked her teeth out and mocked Pizzazz. "I know I'm not your mother!"

"Then stop acting like it," Pizzazz mocked back. The two young women looked at each other and started laughing harder. "I'm sorry to have you to come all the way out here for me. I won't do it again and I mean it." She watched the streetlights go by. "That is until after you spring me for killing Aja. She said she was my back up." The two women laughed again.

They drove in silence for a few minutes. Jerrica nudged Pizzazz's leg. "Hey, what do you think about us getting our first gig on Saturday, huh? Huh?" Pizzazz rolled her eyes. "C'mon, Phyllis. Tell me what you're thinking. You don't seem thrilled by this."

Pizzazz turned and looked at the blonde. "I think we should enter the Battle of the Bands rather than do this gig." Jerrica started to voice her objection. "This contest will give us more exposure to the music world than going gig by gig by gig. This contest was designed for bands like us. We're more than ready. No one is going to hire a band called Jem and the Holograms by name alone. We have to get out there and prove that we're worth hiring. Just think about it, Jer."

"I'll think about it," Jerrica said at last.

"You'll think about saying yes?"

"I said I'll think about it!" Jerrica chuckled. "I swear, you're worse than a five year old at times." They drove the rest of the way home, talking and laughing.

* * *

Kimber knocked on Pizzazz's bedroom door and slipped inside. She had a big smile on her face as if she was anticipating good news. Pizzazz looked up from her book with a slight frown and a sad look in her. Kimber's jaw dropped and she sat on the edge of the bed. "So we're not doing the Battle of the Bands concert? You couldn't convince her?"

Pizzazz let herself smirk. "She caved faster than I expected. We're doing the gig first then going right over to the concert. We're gonna be hauling a lot of ass that day. Are you sure you're up to it, kiddo?" Kimber nodded and Pizzazz dragged her into a half hug. "That's my girl. Now get to bed you have school in the morning." Kimber hugged Pizzazz and took off out the door excited. Pizzazz stared at the door a long moment and started reading again. She still couldn't believe she was going to be in the Battle of the Bands.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED IN "THE BANDS BATTLE"_**

**_PART 2 OF MUSIC LESSONS_**


	2. Music Lessons Part 2

Music Lessons

**Part 2**

**The Bands Battle**

**By ****Nick Maro**

* * *

It was a cool May afternoon. A steady breeze blew in from the ocean. Pizzazz took a deep breath helped Rio lift the amplifier off of the van. Together they brought the heavy speaker into the garage. Once set down, Aja hooked it up. Pizzazz raced back to the black van and checked if there was any equipment she left behind. She grabbed the guitar case and rushed back to the garage.

Pizzazz opened the guitar case and pulled out the new instrument she had just bought. She plugged it into the amp and took a few moments to tune the new guitar. Once satisfied, she began to play a small solo. Aja took a cue and joined in. Rio stood off to the side and watched the women enjoy themselves in their music. They stopped playing and set their guitars down. Both were all smiles.

Aja walked up behind Pizzazz and massaged the green haired woman's neck as they walked to the house. "That sounded great, Phyl—er Pizzazz. Buying new amps was a great idea. Although I still say I should've used it to fix up my car a bit. I barely won that last race and I'm not sure I can do that again. I barely have enough for a new nitrous tank."

"You'll do fine, Aja. You're undefeated on the circuit." Pizzazz slumped as she walked a bit when Aja hit the right knot in her back. "You've always been two steps ahead of everyone else. Besides, Stormer and I are coming out to watch you tonight. She's been looking forward to this for weeks now." She held the door open for Aja but let go when Rio caught up. She grinned innocently at him.

Rio opened the door and rolled his eyes. "Thanks for helping out, Rio," he said in an annoyed voice.

Pizzazz and Aja both laughed. "Oh you know you're appreciated, Rio. Stop being a pain in the ass about it."

"Whatever you say, Pizzazz." Rio walked past the two women and started up the stairs. "Jerrica wanted me to help re-arrange her room after I was done down there. It's a good thing I work for food."

Aja waited until she heard Jerrica's door shut. "Man is he whipped. Was he ever that whipped when you two dated, Pizzazz?" Aja grabbed two cans of soda for her and Pizzazz out of the refrigerator. She opened Pizzazz's can for her and slid it over to her. "By the way, how do you feel about Jerrica and Rio becoming an item?"

Putting her feet on the chair next to her, Pizzazz sipped her drink. "I'm over him. I'm just glad that Jerrica finally found someone. I thought for sure she was going to be a dateless wonder. Anyway, I think its his nature to be whipped. Remember that he always carried my books in school. Overall Rio is just a nice guy. Maybe I'll buy him a cake for all the crap he's done."

"So what's with Mary calling herself Stormer?"

"Oh that," Pizzazz said amused. "She wanted a stage name as well. So we came up with that. She's using it for signing the music she and Kimber work on. I think on Saturday we should stick to doing covers for the gig and do original material for the Battle of the Bands. What do you think?"

"That sounds good to me. I'm just anxious to do this. I'm glad you're the lead singer. My voice is horrible." Aja went back to the refrigerator and pulled out a sandwich she had made earlier. "It's a shame that Jerrica is too afraid to do it herself. She has her mother's voice. I love listening to her sing the Starlight Girls to sleep." She cut the sandwich in half and offered it to Pizzazz, who happily took it.

"I'd prefer Jerrica being the singer. No offense to our songwriters, but its just a tad too sugary for my tastes." Pizzazz shrugged and took a bite. "Anyway, I'm off to go with Stormer to pick Kimber up from school. Seeya tonight." Pizzazz took her sandwich half and waved to Aja as she headed out the door.

* * *

The roar of the car engines echoed up and down the city block. It was a symphony of chaos. The sounds of loud music, the revving of engines and the cheers of the hundreds of people who had gathered to watch a person push machinery to its limit. Stormer and Pizzazz made their way through the crowd to where Aja had her car parked. She was showing it off to a few people.

Pizzazz leaned up against the car and tried to look like she belonged. Stormer stood off to the side slightly and observed everything that was going on. Aja finally turned around and smiled at the two women. "About time you both got here!" she yelled about the noise. "We're racing in about fifteen minutes. We're just waiting for the all clear sign."

A man in about his early-twenties walked up to Aja. He sneered at her and Pizzazz. "So the girly thinks she can race, huh? Well no one has ever beaten old Zipper here and no one will." He moved closer to Aja. "So what do you say we make a wager on this? A side bet." He pulled out a thick roll of bills. "What do you say? Ten thousand versus your car here?"

Aja thought about it a moment then nodded. "You're on, hotshot. But if anyone catches you cheating like I've heard you do, the deals off." Zipper smiled and left. She watched him head back to his car and a small group of what Aja would call thugs. "Well Pizzazz, looks like I might be ten grand richer tonight." She got into her car and started doing a quick diagnostic of her systems.

"I don't like how easily he agreed he agreed to that, Pizzazz," Stormer said quietly. She walked up behind Pizzazz and watched Aja check on her car. "I think we should spread the word to watch out for any wrong doings. Just send the word out quietly so we don't arouse any suspicion by our creepy friend there."

"Yeah I agree, Stormer. We better get to the street and start." Pizzazz tapped Aja on the side to get her attention. Aja stopped briefly and nodded. "Stormer and I are going to the race path. We've got our suspicions on that Zipper guy that he'll try something. We're going to tell everyone to keep an eye on his car."

"Thanks. But I had enough money to install a few new features on the car. For example, the tires are puncture resistant. They're only good for one use, but I figure its worth it." Aja looked up from her computer system and smiled.

Stormer and Pizzazz left Aja to check her car over once more. The two women separated once they reached the strip of road the cars would be racing down. They discreetly told the few people they knew to pass the word about the bet and the stipulations. They each took their spot to watch the race at the end of the strip. They stood on opposite sides of the road waiting for the race to begin.

At the start of the strip, Aja pulled her car up to the start line. Zipper sat in the car next to her. Next to him was nervous little racer she didn't know and on her other side was the man she simply knew as Turbo. He never removed his helmet. She was the one to beat him for the first time. She told him before the race about the bet and to watch Zipper. He was already keeping an eye out for him.

The racers revved their engines in anticipation of the race. The exhaust spewed flames from their pipes. Aja nervously glanced around her. She opened her laptop and checked the gauges a final time. She heard the signal to start and stepped on the gas and shifted into gear. Each of the cars spun their tires and took off.

Aja and Turbo were neck and neck for the first few seconds. Turbo finally took the lead but Aja was watching Zipper who was quickly over taking her lead on him. She let him overtake her for a moment. She stepped on the gas and shifted her car again, this time over took him and caught up to Turbo. 

In her rearview mirror, she saw Zipper start to catch up. Aja got Turbo's attention and shrugged. Turbo gave her a warning wave. Aja stepped on the brakes quickly when she saw Zipper attempt to ram her side. She slammed on the gas again, jumped a gear and pressed the button for her nitrous oxide injectors. Her car jolted forward and she swerved past Zipper on his left side. Turbo blocked Zipper from gaining on Aja as she went over the finish line.

The crowd erupted in cheers as Aja skidded her car to a stop. Turbo, Zipper and the nervous racer stopped their cars as well. Aja got out of her car and confidently walked up to Zipper. He kicked the side of his car in frustration. "You cheated, bitch! You had Turbo block me so I couldn't speed up! That's cheating! I have witnesses!"

Aja smirked. "Well, the way I see it I have witnesses of you trying to ram my car. All I did was prove that my car was better than yours. Not my fault you can win without cheating. I never asked Turbo to do that. I just asked him to watch for cheating from you. So, I think you owe me ten grand and an apology." She smiled wickedly.

"You ain't getting shit from me, skank. You cheated." 

Zipper began to get into his car again a when Turbo grabbed him by the jacket collar. He slammed Zipper against his car and grabbed him by his throat. "You'll pay the lady and you will apologize for being rude. And then you'll stop racing here. No one here wants your kind of scum racing against them." Turbo reached into Zipper's jacket and took the roll of money.

"Fine. I apologize for being rude," Zipper said in a somewhat sarcastic voice. Turbo let go of Zipper's throat. He glared at Turbo and rubbed his hand on his throat and pointed at the man in the helmet. "I'm not gonna forget this Turbo. I'm not forgetting what any of you assholes have done today." He started to get into his car. "You'll all pay." He started his car and took off. A small group of men with a skull and crossbones tattooed on their heads ran to their cars and followed Zipper.

"He's a harmless toad, Aja." Turbo put the roll of bills in her hand. "You earned this. You're the best racer I've seen in my time. Hell, you beat me."

Aja turned the roll of money over in her hands. She unrolled the money and counted it carefully. She frowned a bit and looked up at Turbo. "I knew he was lying. There's only one thousand here." She counted the money again and gave Turbo half of the roll. "That's five hundred. That's my thanks to you for helping out. Don't spend it all in one place, handsome." Aja smirked and winked.

A cry that the cops were on their way cut off Turbo from saying anything. He nodded and got into his car. Aja gave a small wave to him and got into her own car. Stormer quickly got into the passenger side after Aja put the laptop under the seat. "I couldn't reach Pizzazz with the crowd running around like there was an alien invasion."

"Seatbelt," Aja said weaving around cars and people. She glanced at Stormer started to drive faster. "Put on your seatbelt." Stormer did as told and Aja smirked. "When I get this baby to eighty-eight miles per hour," she smiled at the younger woman, "you're gonna see some serious shit." Aja finally made it to a clear patch of road. Behind her she heard the wail of police sirens. She went the speed limit and took the back roads home. "I take it you're staying the night, Stormer?"

"Yeah, my mom is working tonight at the hospital. By the way, you were great tonight. I mean, I've seen you race before but tonight was great." Stormer smiled and relaxed in her seat when she didn't hear the sirens anymore.

"Thanks. This helped me relieve a bit of tension I had over tomorrow. We've never performed before a live audience outside of the Starlight Girls. So this is a big thing for us. I just hope we don't suck too much." Aja glanced at Stormer again. She had her head leaned up against the window and was fast asleep. Aja smiled and let her friend sleep. She drove home without any incident. She was surprised to see that Pizzazz had beaten her home.

* * *

"Jerrica, just get off my back about what happened at the birthday party," Pizzazz said starting to unload the Holograms' equipment. They had finally arrived at the Battle of the Band Tournament. "I apologized to the kid's parents already and they understood. We got paid, the kid and her friends got a decent show and I didn't have to sing any damn Britney songs."

Shana helped Aja lift an amp out of the van. "Besides Jerrica, we didn't know any song by her. Pizzazz just handled it wrong. She should've just said sorry, we don't know any' instead of telling the girl to get some musical taste." Kimber chuckled behind Shana. "Anyway, if we win this, we won't have to take gigs that require us to do covers."

Jerrica set the two guitar cases down and started helping with the drum set. "I'm still not happy with the way that it was handled. We're trying to be professionals here."

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm doing this because its fun. I enjoy playing music, but its just for fun." Shana checked her drum equipment. "I don't think this is something I want to do forever. Right now its something to do while I study and try to get into the police academy."

"I still find it funny that you're wanting to become a cop when I race street cars illegally," Aja said with a slight smirk.

Shana smiled. "Just don't let me catch you. Until then I don't know anything about it."

Jerrica relaxed a bit and pulled out a clipboard with some papers on it. "I think I'll go register you guys. Kimber, why don't you, Pizzazz and Stormer check out the other bands. Try and make some contacts, find who else is playing, what their styles are. That kind of stuff." Jerrica walked off at a brisk pace towards a booth marked registration.

Waving to Aja, Shana and Rio, Kimber and Stormer caught up to Pizzazz who was already making her way backstage. A security guard stopped the trio from entering the arena's backstage area. "You ladies need passes to get through. Head over to registration and sign in and pay the fee."

Sighing to herself, Pizzazz turned around and met Jerrica halfway to the registration booth. Kimber and Stormer stood behind her and talked quietly to each other. "We need passes to get in. Should've figured, huh?" Jerrica handed the three women their passes and they put them on.

"We start at eight on stage B," Jerrica told them. "We should meet there at seven-thirty to set up and everything." She checked her watch. "Its about five right now, so I'll see you then." Jerrica stopped Kimber. "Here's some money for fun." She winked and let her sister catch up with Pizzazz and Stormer.

"Hey, wait up!" Kimber yelled. Pizzazz stopped and pushed her sunglasses up on her nose. "So where are we going first? We have three stages to check out."

Pizzazz thought for a moment. "We should start with the first stage. Makes the most sense. Now, I want both of you to stay close to me. No running off without telling me. Last thing I need is to lose track of either of you. If you need anything just ask, I have you covered." She grinned when they both smiled.

They walked up to the guard and showed their passes. He let them enter with a small wave. Just inside the arena was the beginning of the chaos. Kimber moved closer to Pizzazz and grabbed one of her belt loops on her jeans. Pizzazz patted Kimber's shoulder in reassurance and Kimber let go. They made their way to where the first stage was and listened to the band. They were extremely sloppy in their playing and singing. The constant feedback made Stormer cover her ears.

The band on the second stage wasn't much better. They looked to be no more than thirteen and sounded like they just started playing the day before. Kimber made a gesture of her gagging causing both Pizzazz and Stormer to laugh hard. They nodded in agreement. At the third stage was a band that caught all three of their attention. The band looked to be all Japanese members. The lead singer was a woman who Pizzazz thought was an excellent singer. She motioned for Stormer and Kimber to follow her.

Stormer, Pizzazz and Kimber made their way backstage and watched the band from there. Kimber pointed to another trio also watching. They were two women and a man. All blondes. The man was watching the lead singer and the drummer of the band who was also woman. He finally looked at Pizzazz and smiled, giving a sly wink. Pizzazz rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses. She watched the lead guitarist of the group. He wore no shirt and showed off his many tattoos. He had dark, wild green hair. Pizzazz looked at the bands name on a sheet. Pulsar.

Pulsar finished up and made their way off the stage. The blonde trio stepped forward and waited for the band to reach them. The lead singer stopped in front of the blonde man and looked at him expectantly. The man smiled. "Allow me to introduce ourselves. We are the Stingers. I am Riot and these two ladies are Rapture and Minx." He gestured to the two women behind him.

"Yes, I know. We heard you earlier," the beautiful Japanese woman said a little coldly. "Now if you'll excuse us we just played our best set ever and we're quite thirsty." She tried to get past the Stingers but Riot blocked her way.

"Not so fast. Your style and sound is quite impressive," Riot smiled again and looked at the two women in Pulsar. "We were talking that if you continue to improve, maybe one day you'll be able to open for us. The Stingers only use the finest opening bands to get the crowd going." He leaned in closer to the lead singer. "We should discuss this more privately. Maybe tonight?"

The lead singer smirked. "Well, you'll have to excuse me if I don't get all wet and weak in the knees. But quite frankly I find that you dress in the manner of a gay circus performer. A rather poor one mind you. Your sound is dated. Your hair looks like you don't even bother to take care of it. I won't even mention what I think of the two so called women you perform with."

The look of rage in Riot's eyes shocked Pizzazz, Stormer and Kimber. They stayed off to the side and watched the confrontation. The lead singer turned away from Riot and started walking in their direction. Riot grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around to face him. No one saw the lead guitarist move, he was just a blur of motion. He rammed his guitar into Riot's chest breaking the hold on the female singer. He continued to push Riot until he was up against the wall. Riot punched the guitarist in the face as hard as he could. The guitarist looked up at Riot, the lens of his sunglasses was broken. He wiped a trickle of blood from mouth and smiled. "Ow."

The guitarist set his guitar down and backed up several feet. Riot stood there confused. That was all the time the guitarist needed. He punched Riot in the face several times then began with a flurry of kicks to the blonde man's chest. Pizzazz's jaw dropped as she watched the green haired man assault the singer of the Stingers. The guitarist stopped and backed up again. Riot stood on wobbling feet. The guitarist turned to walk away, he jumped in the air and did a spin kick to Riot's face. Riot fell face first to the ground.

Grabbing Riot by the hair, the guitarist whispered in his ear. "You touch her like that again or you even make a proposition like that again and what I just did is going feel like heaven with one of your sluts." He looked up at Minx and Rapture. "Do not fuck with us." He stood and glared at Rapture and Minx as they ran to help Riot. He joined the rest of his band.

Pizzazz nudged Stormer and Kimber to follow her as she ran up beside Pulsar's lead singer. She nervously spoke to her. "Ex-excuse me. My name is Pizzazz." The band stopped and their leader looked at her impatiently. "I don't mean to hold you up. We can talk and walk at the same time." Pulsar began to walk again. "I just want you to know that you guys were amazing. I'm in a band called the Holograms with Kimber and Stormer here." She motioned at her two friends.

"I'm Kyoko," the lead singer stuck her hand out. "I'm sorry for that scene back there. That guy was just a big asshole." She looked at Kimber and Stormer. "Excuse my language." They group stopped and grabbed bottles of water. "Let me introduce you to our band. We have Kenshiro our bassist," Kyoko pointed to a short haired man who was looking through his backpack.

"Next is Eiji, our rhythm guitarist." Kyoko leaned in and whispered a bit about the young man with red and blonde hair. "Careful, he's a smooth one unlike that Riot guy. But next is Hitomi, our drummer. She's Kenshiro's younger sister." The blonde drummer smiled and waved. "Then there's Shin our manager." The tall Japanese man nodded. Kyoko smiled as she put her arm around the green haired guitarist. "And finally we have my protector simply known as Ikari."

Pizzazz told Kyoko about the Holograms and talked with her for a few minutes. Stormer and Kimber were a both a bit shy talking to the other members of Pulsar. They eventually warmed up to them and began laughing and joking. Pizzazz noticed that Ikari sat by himself not talking to anyone. She excused herself from Kyoko and walked up to him. 

"Hi, I noticed your sunglasses were broken. I just wanted you to have mine. I was very impressed with your martial arts. I never knew a person could do something like that." Pizzazz took off her sunglasses and handed them to Ikari. He took off his broken pair and put on the new pair. Something about how he looked without the glasses bugged the back of Pizzazz's mind. She shook her head and thought nothing of it.

Kimber tapped her on the shoulder. Pizzazz turned around with a questioning look on her face. "It's almost seven-fifteen. I think we should get going if we want to meet Jerrica on time. The crowd is pretty insane out there." Kimber looked around Pizzazz and smiled at Ikari. He just sat there ignoring her.

* * *

Impatiently tapping her foot, Jerrica looked at her watch again. It was seven forty-five and there was no sign of Pizzazz, Stormer or Kimber. Jerrica pounded her fist on the amp in frustration. Rio came up behind her and massaged her shoulders. Jerrica tried to relax. Rio hugged her around her shoulders from behind. "They'll be here in time. The crowd out there is pretty tightly packed. I barely made it back in time."

Jerrica sighed. "I know. I'm just nervous and anxious. I didn't think it was going to be so huge. Hell, I don't think Pizzazz even knew this was going to be a big deal." She smiled to herself. "I keep thinking how proud my mother would be of me if I was up there. Anyway, I just hope they're okay."

"Who is okay?" Pizzazz asked coming up behind Jerrica, who jumped at the sound of her voice. "Hey, easy there. The goddamn crowd wouldn't part like the Red Sea when Kimber started yelling Outta the way! Talent coming through!' Instead they wanted to know who we were and if we'd sign autographs." Pizzazz chuckled when Jerrica giggled. "I'll be ready in five minutes. I'm not putting on that make up again. Made me feel like we were on an Eighties children's cartoon."

"Then just don't stand there, get changed." Jerrica pointed at Kimber who was snacking on some cotton candy. "And you get changed also and wash your hands." Kimber rolled her eyes and handed the rest of the cotton candy to Stormer. Jerrica pointed at Stormer. "You" she hesitated and dropped her hand, "just stand there and enjoy the show." She turned around and sighed. Being a manager was more frustrating than she expected.

* * *

The Holograms barely made it out on stage by the time eight o'clock came around. They each looked at each other nervously. Pizzazz checked her headset microphone while the band was introduced and announced. The curtain began to rise. Pizzazz took a deep breath and let it out very slowly.

Once the curtain was all the way up, Pizzazz froze as the rest of the Holograms began to play. They stopped when they saw Pizzazz not moving in front of the increasingly restless crowd. Aja whispered in Pizzazz's ear. "Hey, are you okay?"

Pizzazz shook her head no and then ran off stage. The Holograms stayed in their places and watched Pizzazz run past. Shana cleared her throat and speak clearly. "We're sorry. We have a slight problem here. It'll only be a moment I assure you."

Almost on cue, the sound of Pizzazz vomiting was heard through the speakers. The audience moaned in disgust and erupted in sparse laughter. The sound was heard again followed by a gagging Pizzazz moaning. "Aw shit, I still had the headset on!" There was a brief pause. "I don't remember having that for lunch." The audience started laughing again.

Backstage Jerrica patted Pizzazz on the back. She had a look of concern on her face. "Are you going to be okay?" Pizzazz nodded and wiped her mouth with a towel. "You sure?"

"Yeah," Pizzazz covered the microphone on the headset. "Its just nerves. I'll be fine." She took a drink of water that Rio handed her and rinsed her mouth out. "Look at it this way, it'll make the show that much more memorable." She cleared her throat, it felt a touch raw. Pizzazz figured it would just add to the overall sound.

Pizzazz walked back out on stage to a surprising thunderous roar of applause. She smirked and took her guitar from Aja. She turned back to the audience with a smirk of mischief in it. "Not to alarm everyone, but I think the free shrimp has gone south!" The crowd laughed at her joke. "Well, now if I can do this without showing everyone what my eating habits are, I say we start this rock show." Pizzazz half-turned to the Holograms and did a quiet countdown and started playing with them.

The Holograms played a full thirty minutes and then left the stage to one of the loudest receptions at the contest. They went back out again and bowed together. They were all smiles that they were able to bounce back from Pizzazz's earlier embarrassing display of stage fright. Much to Pizzazz's surprise, Kyoko and Pulsar were waiting backstage for them. Pizzazz made the introductions to the Holograms.

The two bands talked and waited together for the results of the contest. There was a slight air of disappointment when the contest promoter announced that the Battle of the Bands was going to have to be completely rescheduled. All of the bands were invited back free of charge. No one felt a real sense of disappointment because they did get to play in front of a large audience. Pizzazz and Kyoko exchanged numbers and promised they would get in touch with each other before the new contest.

* * *

It was the day before Pizzazz and Jerrica's birthday. About three weeks after the Battle of the Bands. The announcement had been made that the next contest would take place in a month's time. Pizzazz and Stormer were watching television with Kimber and the Starlight Girls. They were watching a local wrestling promotion on a cable access channel.

"I don't see how you guys can watch this garbage?" Aja said coming in the room.

Kimber peeked over the back of the couch and smirked. "It's just like your soap operas, Aja. Just more violent."

Stormer chuckled to herself. "Looks like Brit Rox is breaking up." She moaned in mock pain. "Yeah, they're splitting up. That sucks. I liked them as a tag team. Hey Pizzazz, did you know they play their own entrance music and all?"

"Really?" Pizzazz said with a hint of surprise in her voice. Stormer nodded and the doorbell rang. Pizzazz got up and answered it. A man in a somewhat expensive suit stood before her. He slicked back his hair quickly and picked up his briefcase. He flashed a quick smile. Pizzazz cautiously returned it. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for a Phyllis Gabor. Are you she?" he asked in a professional, but friendly voice. Pizzazz nodded. He put out his hand and smiled again. "My name is Eric Raymond. I'm the executor of your Father's estate. May I come inside?"

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED IN "BRIT ROX"_**

**_PART 3 OF MUSIC LESSONS_**


	3. Music Lessons Part 3

Music Lessons

**Part 3**

**Brit Rox**

**By ****Nick Maro**

* * *

Finally smiling, Pizzazz shook the man's hand. "I'm sorry, Mr. Raymond. Please come in. Its just the shock of hearing that my father had an executor to his estate. It never quite crossed my mind." She led him to a closed door. "We can talk in privacy here. Jerrica won't mind. Could I get you anything to drink?"

"No. No thank you, Ms. Gabor." Eric sat in the chair in front of the desk. Pizzazz leaned against the lip of the desk. Eric opened his briefcase and handed her a clipboard with some papers on it. "Actually, I'd like to see Jerrica and Kimber Benton after I'm through here. Emmett Benton and your father both had the same lawyer. Unfortunately he retired last year and I was put in charge. So please just have a bit of patience with me."

Pizzazz let out a small laugh as she scanned the papers on the clipboard. "Not a problem. Call me either Phyllis or Pizzazz. I'm not one for formalities." She studied the papers more closely. "So this is for my inheritance? How strange. I always figured I'd already spent it all." She smirked and signed where the paper was marked.

Eric pulled out two more clipboards. "Yes it is. Don't ask me what it is because I don't know. That was one of the stipulations in the will. You won't find out until tomorrow afternoon. The same goes for your adoptive sisters." He took the clipboard from Pizzazz and looked it over. "Excellent. Come to the McGrath Building tomorrow afternoon at noon. Everything will be revealed then. Now if you could tell Jerrica and Kim Benton I'd like to see them, that would be greatly appreciated."

"Oh sure thing." Pizzazz led Eric out of the office and into the kitchen. "I'll be right back." Eric nodded and Pizzazz went to the living room, peeking her head around the corner. "Hey Kimber, where's Jerrica at? There a guy here that needs to see you and her both."

Kimber gave Pizzazz a confused look. "She should be out back with Rio and Shana. Why? What's up?" She got off the couch and Stormer started to follow. She stopped when she saw Pizzazz's face that it was private. Stormer sat back down. Kimber began to look concerned. "C'mon Pizzazz, tell me what's going on here."

Pizzazz just smiled and walked at a brisk pace towards the kitchen and the backyard. She turned her head as she walked and spoke to Eric, who was sitting at the kitchen table. "Mr. Raymond, this is Kimber Benton. Jerrica is out back." She slid the backdoor open and spotted her adopted sister by the garage. She jogged up to Jerrica and tapped her shoulder. "Sorry to interrupt, but there's someone inside who wants to see you privately, Jerrica."

Nodding absently then giving Pizzazz a confused look, Jerrica followed Pizzazz inside the house. Rio and Shana started to follow but stopped. Jerrica saw Kimber looking over some papers at the table. A man in his mid-twenties sat across from her waiting patiently. Jerrica cleared her voice. Eric turned his head and gave a polite smile. She returned it. "Are you the one who wished to speak to me?"

"Yes. Jerrica Benton?" Eric smiled again when she nodded. "I'm Eric Raymond. Please call me Eric. Formality isn't my strong suit I'm afraid." He slid his tie down a bit and then handed Jerrica a few papers. "I'm the executor of your Father's estate. Ms. Gabor's father and yours had the same lawyer. He retired last year and I was given the job. All I'm here to do is have you sign a few papers. It's the only real formality I still adhere to."

Jerrica gave Pizzazz a questioning look before signing anything. Pizzazz just nodded. "I didn't even know my father had a lawyer. These papers say that its for our inheritance. Just what exactly are we getting, Eric?"

Eric shrugged. "I don't have a clue. The papers just say that you accept your inheritance without question. Its how your fathers wanted it. What I understand, they were constantly being mysterious."

Signing where it was indicated, Jerrica smirked in thought of her father. "Yes, my father was always trying to surprise us. I guess this is his last surprise to us all." She gave Eric the papers back. Kimber followed her older sister's example. "So is that all, Eric?"

"No. Show up at the McGrath Building at noon tomorrow. Your inheritance will be given there." Eric filed the papers with Pizzazz's. He stood and began to walk towards the front door and stopped. He turned with another polite smile. "One more thing. Happy birthday to you both if I don't see you tomorrow." Jerrica and Pizzazz stood looking curious and excited as they nodded their thanks.

* * *

Pacing back and forth in the small home office, Pizzazz chewed the inside of her cheek in thought. She was trying to get the words phrased right. Jerrica looked up at her trying to be patient. Pizzazz finally looked at the blonde woman and sighed. "Jer, I don't know how to put this without sounding like a complete brat or bitch. But I don't think I can be the lead singer of the Holograms anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because its just not me. The songs aren't me. I can't put the emotion and feeling into them that's needed because I can't feel the words." Pizzazz sighed again. "These songs are written for a person who can sing them and mean the lyrics. Someone like you perhaps. But not me. I've always had the harder edge in life. Is this making any sense?"

Jerrica nodded slowly. "Yes it does. I believe you said the lyrics were a bit too sugary before." She rubbed her temples in thought. "You know that this will really upset Shana, Aja and Kimber, right?" Pizzazz looked away and nodded. "So what are you going to do now? I know you love singing and performing. I couldn't get you to shut up about the Battle of the Bands."

Pizzazz chuckled softly. "You'd have to experience it to know why I couldn't shut up." She went quiet again and sat on the corner of the office desk. She stared at Jerrica for a long moment, then let a small grin slip. "Stormer and I have been talking about starting our own band. Some of her lyrics are pretty hard hitting and that's what I want. Also, she's been dying to play on stage as well. We just don't know where we're going to get more members."

"Well, you should know that I support you in whatever choices you make. When are you going to tell the group?" Jerrica sipped her coffee, which was now cold. She made a face and set the mug down.

"I figured there's no time like the present. Stormer and I are going to start scouting clubs as soon as we can. Maybe we can catch a lucky break and find more members that way." Pizzazz chuckled to herself. "We really have no idea what we're doing. We're just going by the skin of our asses on this one."

Jerrica laughed to herself. "So you're the one Ashley learned that phrase from. Gotta watch that mouth around the Starlight Girls." Pizzazz opened her mouth and Jerrica cut her off. "Yeah, I know. I'm not your mother." The two women exchanged glances and started laughing at their long running joke.

* * *

Inside the rented condo, Kyoko set down a cup of tea in front of Ikari. He glanced at it and mumbled a thanks. Kyoko rolled her eyes and sat next to him. "Hey, cheer up will you? Its almost midnight. You're turning twenty-one. That should be something to be excited about." Ikari sipped the tea and looked away. Kyoko watched him for a moment. "This is about tomorrow isn't it? You don't want Phyllis to know you're her brother. That you've been here all this time."

Ikari turned and looked at his best friend. "I think she knows I'm David. Subconsciously she knows. Why do you think I don't talk to her or any of her friends?" He rested his head on her shoulder. "Tomorrow I have to tell her the truth. I don't want to but I have to. I don't know if whether she'll accept me or hate me."

Kyoko wrapped her arm across his shoulders. "She's your sister. More than that she's your twin. Forgiveness is in her heart. You'll just have to give her space and time to accept the truth. Phyllis is a wonderful woman. You're both so much alike." They sat in silence until the clock chimed the midnight hour. Kyoko reached behind the couch and handed a wrapped box to David. She kissed him on the cheek and smiled. "Happy birthday."

David looked at the gift and slowly began opening it. He opened the plain box and inside was a small dagger. He picked it up and unsheathed it. The blade was finely polished. David knew where he'd seen this dagger before. "Kyoko, this is your father's dagger. The one my father gave him when they trained together. I can't accept this."

"Oh bull. My father gave it to me to give to you." She smiled widely. "It's a symbol of our friendship being passed down through the generations. You're my best friend and I love you dearly. Accept this as a symbol of that."

Setting the dagger back in the box and setting it on the coffee table, David gave Kyoko a long, tight hug. "Thank you. It means a lot to me to be given this."

* * *

The McGrath Building was one of the oldest building in the city of Los Angeles. It had just recently been named a historic landmark. Jerrica, Pizzazz and Kimber all stood before the entrance. Nervous, excited energy flowed through their veins. None of them had any idea what they could possibly be inheriting from their families. They entered the building and went to the elevators.

A short elevator ride to the sixth floor brought them to the modest office of Eric Raymond. He was standing near his secretary's desk going over an appointment book with her. He looked up when the doors opened and smiled at the three young women. He shook each of their hands enthusiastically. 

"You're right on time ladies. In fact you're a few minutes early." Eric led them to the desk. "We're going to have you three in two separate rooms. Its just a formality I assure you." He opened one door and gestured for Pizzazz to enter. The room was darkened. "Ms. Gabor this is your room. And over here is the room for the Benton sisters." Eric opened another door to a dimly lit room. "I'll be with each of you momentarily."

Pizzazz sat in one of the office chairs. She sank slightly into the chair. The door shut behind her causing her to turn her head to look. A dark figure walked toward her slowly. Thin beams of caught its face. Pizzazz stood and backed up a bit and looked confused at the approaching figure. He stopped letting a shaft of light fall over part of his face. Pizzazz stared at him dumbfounded. "Ikari? What are you doing here?"

Lowering his head and removing his sunglasses, Ikari spoke softly. "I tried coming up with an easy way to break this to you, only to find there wasn't one." He looked up and smirked. "Its me, Phyllis. I'm David Gabor."

Shock swept over Pizzazz immediately. She felt her knees go weak and she bumped into the office desk behind her. Her jaw moved with no sounds coming out. Emotions conflicted within her as her brain refused to accept what her heart told her was true. She studied him for a long moment then smirked herself. "Nice to finally meet the real Ikari."

David chuckled softly. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you who I was when we first met. I was scared to. But now," he let a short breath, "Now its our birthday and we're here for the reading of our father's will. Geezus, this is has to be one of the worst family reunions ever." David finally sat in the chair that was next to Pizzazz's.

"Well, I'm more for chalking it up to one of the strangest birthdays ever. It still doesn't beat my eleventh birthday. The clown they hired for Jerrica and I was drunk off his ass and started chasing all of us around with the dead pigeons that the magician had." Pizzazz sat down laughing to herself and then stopped. "Actually, that's more disturbing than strange. I'm surprised I'm not a serial killer now."

A projector began running behind the reunited brother and sister. The image of the father they only had seen in pictures sat behind an oak office desk. He spoke softly. "David and Phyllis. I don't know what to say or how to say it. Just that you're my children and I love you both. I just hope that you're both together on this day. Ever since your mother and I divorced, I had my doubts you two would meet again.

"Anyway, I'm sure you're wondering what I have to say other than this sentimental stuff. On to what I'm leaving you." Harvey Gabor stood up and the camera followed him. "I'm leaving you both everything. The company, the money, everything. You're twenty-one and should be fully capable of handling this. At least I hope you are. I left in my public will a temporary CEO of Gabor Industries. You have the option of him in charge, dismissing him of his duties and keeping him on as an advisor. Its really up to you."

Harvey sat back down. "I hope I was a good father to you. It was Emmett's idea to make this video will after your mother left. He said it was for security. He can be so paranoid at times. But he's usually right. I better wrap this up. I love you both so very much. I want you two to take care of each other and your friends that you have. Over the years I learned many lessons. But none that was as important this. Business is business, but family and friends are eternal. Never sacrifice them for business. Its not worth it. I learned that the hard way by losing your mother.

"Just know that I hope both of you are happy and that I love you very much. I know you'll do what's right in life." The movie stopped and the lights in the office came on. Pizzazz wiped the tears from her eyes. She saw David doing the same. They stayed seated for a few minutes.

Eric entered the room and David gave him a look. "Nothing from our mother?"

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Ikari. The only will she left was leaving you in the care of the Ikaris in Osaka." Eric handed them each a set of keys, a bank book and two credit cards. "The instructions said that after viewing the will you were to receive these. The Benton sisters are still viewing their father's will. I think." He scratched the back of his in thought.

Pizzazz looked at the items Eric had given her. She slipped the credit cards and the keys into her pockets. "Do you mind if I wait in the hall for them, Eric?" He nodded and Pizzazz started toward the door and then turn to David. "If you're not doing anything tonight, David. Stop by the house for dinner. Be nice to celebrate with my brother and my sister." She opened the door and David joined her.

"I was thinking that afterwards we go visit our new company and catch up." David and Pizzazz stared at each other uncomfortably. Pizzazz nodded that they should do that then finally hugged her long lost twin tightly. David slowly hugged her back. She cried on his shoulder until Jerrica and Kimber came out of the conference room. They stood off to the side and waited for the emotion of the reunion die down.

* * *

Agreeing to have the celebrations as a group, David went back to the condo to get his friends in Suzaku. Pizzazz, Jerrica and Kimber headed back to their home to get ready. Pizzazz went immediately to her room and called the bank about the account. It was real. But most of all it was hers. She let of a yell of joy and didn't hear the knock her door.

Jerrica entered the room with a half-smile and watched her sister celebrate. "So what are you so happy about? Finally realize you don't need a fake ID to get into bars?"

Pizzazz sweeped Jerrica into a hug. "Look at this!" She showed Jerrica the bank book. Jerrica's jaw dropped. "Yeah, that was my reaction too. I just didn't show it at the will reading. Now for the big question. What to buy first? I think we could use a new place to live. Someplace bigger for us and the girls."

"Phyllis," Jerrica sighed softly, "you don't have to do that. And I don't mean that in being polite kinda way. Our father left us some very strange things. Some of which you're entitled to. In fact, I was told to give you this." Jerrica handed Pizzazz a DVD. "Dad had this made specially for you. He left Kimber and I that old Starlight Drive Inn. I didn't even think he owned it. I thought the name was just coincidence."

"Interesting. Did he say why he left you that place? It's falling apart."

"Kim and I plan on checking it out tomorrow or something. Whatever it is, it can wait another day." Jerrica sat on Pizzazz's bed. "Well, let's see what Dad had to say to you. Don't give me that look. Put it on."

Turning the television on that was in her room, Pizzazz put the DVD on the player tray and hit play. She sat next to Jerrica and their father appeared on the screen. They could tell it was made a few days before his death. Emmett Benton smiled at the camera. 

"Phyllis, I'm making this will just for you. By now you've probably seen Harvey's will to you and your brother. What he didn't mention in the will were the stocks I owned in Gabor industries. I thought about what to do with them long and hard. I want Jerrica to have my share of the stocks and when Kimber is old enough, she can have Jacqui's. If I know Jerrica, she's watching this with you." Emmett gave the camera a quick wink.

"But I there's more, Phyllis. It concerns the holographic technology I developed. I don't think the public is ready for this just yet. I perfected the technology last year. Its perfectly safe but I don't want it falling into the wrong hands. Its up to you and Jerrica to protect it. My investors who gave me the grant, gave up on it years ago. You don't have anything to worry from them. Just keep this safe. Its my life's work and I'm giving it to each of you." Emmett coughed in his hand. "This is my gift to both of you. Share it.

"One last thing before I wrap this up. Harvey and I always dreamed that our children would grow to be best friends. I don't think he ever thought you'd grow up to be sisters as well. Never let anything come between you two. You both have a very rare and special friendship." Emmett shifted in his chair. "I'm leaving you now. Think about what I said. I love you, Phyllis. You've been a wonderful daughter to me." Emmett gave a small wave and the screen went black.

Pizzazz turned off the DVD player and television. She glanced at Jerrica. "We are sisters, aren't we?" Jerrica nodded. Pizzazz smiled slyly. "Tomorrow you're founding Starlight Music. It was your mother's dream to have her own studio. I've heard you talking about wanting your own as well. Well, there you go Sis. Welcome to your dream come true and happy birthday."

Jerrica sat on the bed thinking about what her father had said. She didn't know where her father had left the technology he had mentioned. She looked up when Pizzazz mentioned Starlight Music. "Phyllis, you don't have to do that. The Holograms don't even have a lead singer. We need to audition for one."

"Well, why don't you do it. Your voice is perfect for the Holograms' sound."

"I'm too shy. I can't get on stage and sing. I'll vomit." She smirked at the now giggling green haired woman. "Except it'll be on stage unlike you. I couldn't do, Phyllis."

"So just disguise yourself. But I want to do this and I am." She looked at the time. "We should get ready. David and Suzaku will be here soon. Look kinda bad if the birthday girls were late and looking like hell." Jerrica nodded and left Pizzazz alone to change and think about what Emmett had said about the holographic technology.

* * *

After going out for dinner with the Starlight Girls, Aja insisted that she take Pizzazz and Jerrica out for their first legal drink. Shana went back with the Starlight to help keep an eye on them with Mrs. Bailey. Stormer begged Jerrica that she and Kimber go with to the club. Jerrica agreed as long as they went to an all ages club. David and the rest of Suzaku went with.

The large group split up into smaller groups once they arrived. Most of Suzaku sat together. Eiji went to the dance floor almost immediately. Pizzazz, David, Stormer and Kyoko sat together. While Jerrica, Rio, Kimber and Aja sat at a table next to them. They kept their conversations private. On stage, the band played loudly.

Stormer nudged Pizzazz softly and pointed at two of the members on stage. "Check it out. It's Brit Rox. How cool!" She sat back and listened to the music.

Pizzazz watched the two members that Stormer pointed out. Roxy and Jetta. The two women were great. Yet by the looks on their faces they weren't happy. Pizzazz figured it was because the rest of the band was horrible. Her attention was broken by Kyoko nudging her arm. Pizzazz turned and smiled. "I'm sorry, Kyoko. I was checking out the band. What were you saying?"

"I just saying that the band is terrible here." Kyoko thanked the waitress as she brought the table their drinks. She took a sip of her beer. "So are you and Stormer still looking for members to start a new band?"

"Yeah, I honestly don't know where to begin. The rescheduled Battle of the Bands is a few weeks away." Pizzazz over heard the band on stage announce their taking a break. She watched the black haired woman and the white haired woman walk off the stage. "Excuse me a moment, Kyoko. Stormer, follow me. I've got a stupid idea that may work."

Stormer followed Pizzazz with a suspicious look. They made their way through the crowd to where the band sat. Pizzazz tapped the platinum blonde on the shoulder. She turned and gave Pizzazz a quick look up and down. "Yeah? What the hell do you want? It better not be a damn autograph."

"Not looking for an autograph. I heard you and Jetta playing up there. Just wanted to say you perform as well as you wrestle." Pizzazz's compliment got the attention of Jetta. "I was wondering if you'd humor my friend and I. You see it's my sister Jerrica's birthday as well as my twin brother's. Stormer and I here are musicians and we wanted to do a song for them. Since we need a drummer and another guitarist, we figured we'd ask you. What do you say?"

Jetta whispered in Roxy's ear and they talked about it quietly. Roxy finally nodded. "Sounds good to me. Get your gear and meet us on stage in five. We'll see how good you are." Roxy and Jetta finished their drinks and got back on stage. Pizzazz and Stormer met them up there and hooked up their instruments. They did a quick tune up while the audience watched.

The four women decided on a song they all knew. Pizzazz took the microphone and tested it. She gave the countdown the others and she began with the lead in. The three other women joined in shortly afterwards. Pizzazz ripped into their own cover of Bad Reputation by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts. The club got into the song quickly.

At the end of the song, the club cheered the four women. Smiling to herself, Pizzazz turned when Roxy tapped her on the shoulder. "Listen, that was great. More fun than I've ever had with the current band I'm with. Let me put it this way, I haven't even bothered to learn the name of it. Jetta and I have been looking to quit. So if you want, she and I are willing to join you and your friend if you're looking to start a band. What do you say?"

"I was about to ask you and Jetta if you'd be willing to start a band with Stormer and I. So I guess the answer is hell yes." Pizzazz shook Roxy's hand. The audience could tell that meant something. "By the way, my name is Pizzazz and that's Stormer." Stormer smiled at Roxy and Jetta. "She's a little shy at times. We're going to need a name. Any ideas?"

Stormer leaned in between Roxy and Pizzazz. "I was giving it some thought, Pizzazz. I was thinking maybe The Misfits. Look at us. We don't fit in much. No offense, Roxy. But you didn't fit in at all with the Holograms, Pizzazz. My lyrics don't mix in well with them either. Obviously Roxy and Jetta don't fit in with their band and that makes them misfits in their own way. You don't have to use it, but it works to me." She gave a slight shrug.

Pizzazz thought about and glanced at Roxy and Jetta out of the corner of her eye. They were thinking about it as well. But more importantly they were smiling. Pizzazz grinned. "So the Misfits it is then." Jetta and Roxy gave a quick nod of approval. Pizzazz took the microphone again. "Ladies and gentlemen and others, there's a new band in town. It's the Misfits. And we'll see everyone again at the Battle of the Bands in a couple of weeks."

The four women left the stage, smiles on their faces. Roxy and Jetta were confronted by their now ex-band mates. "What's the big idea? I thought you were with us. Now you're leaving us for this, this, this trash?"

"Outta the way, wanker. Rox and I were plannin' on quittin' your little musical combo when we got the chance." Jetta pushed her way to confront their former lead singer. "Just face facts that the only talent your band had is now with someone who actually learned their instruments. Now move it."

Pizzazz rolled her eyes and pushed her way past the band and led the Misfits back to their tables. She introduced Roxy and Jetta to her friends. Kyoko joined the rest of Suzaku at their table. David stayed so he could catch up with his sister. Roxy turned and looked at David for a long time and finally nudged him. "So, what's your story? Pizzazz says you two are twins."

David smirked. "Well, our parents died when we were about five years old in a plane accident. They were divorced at the time. Our mother had custody of me and our father had custody of Pizzazz. I was taken to Japan to live. Our mother had gotten on a Japanese soap opera out there. So, we lived in Osaka near where the studio was. 

"We lived with friends of our mothers. Hiroshi and Mariko Ikari. Our mother kept in contact with Jacqui Benton. So when Jacqui was given the chance to sing at Madison Square Garden for some concert, our mother flew out to see her perform. The plane crashed killing our mother and father. As well as Jacqui. Pizzazz and I were five at the time. Our mother stated in her will that I should be put in the care of the Ikaris.

"Pizzazz was taken care of by Emmett Benton. He couldn't make it to the concert because of his research or something." David looked at Pizzazz to make sure he was correct. She gave a sad nod. "From what Pizzazz has been telling me, Jerrica, Kimber and herself consider themselves sisters. I kinda think of Jerrica, Pizzazz and myself as non-family triplets. Our fathers grew up as best friends, as did our mothers. Its just been one big strange coincidence. Especially since the three of us share the same birthday." David shrugged and sipped his beer.

Jetta and Roxy shared a look of awe. They turned their heads when they saw a man in a helmet approach the table Aja was at. They saw Aja bolt out of her chair and race out of the exit followed by the man and the rest of her table. Pizzazz shrugged and followed as well. She caught up to Aja. "What's going on?" Pizzazz asked.

"That goddamn bastard Zipper took my car. Turbo saw him speed off." Aja paced by the parking lot. Jetta rushed up and handed her a key and a helmet. Aja looked at her confused. "What are these for?"

"You can use my bike to catch the bastard. Roxy is going to help you. You're a friend of Pizzazz's and that makes you our friend." Jetta smirked a bit. "Besides, I like to hear about a good arse beatin'."

Aja put on her helmet and nodded her thanks. She got on Jetta's motorcycle and turned on the helmet's microphone. "Ready when you are, Roxy." She turned to Turbo. "Which way did that asshole go?"

"Follow me." Turbo ran to his car and sped out of the parking lot. Aja and Roxy followed on their motorcycles in pursuit of Aja's stolen street car. Pizzazz watched and waited with her friends, hoping Aja would be all right.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED IN "PLAYING CHICKEN"_**

**_PART 4 OF MUSIC LESSONS_**


	4. Music Lessons Part 4

Music Lessons

**Part 4**

**Playing Chicken**

**By ****Nick Maro**

* * *

Weaving in between cars and other vehicles on the road, Aja kept up with Turbo. Roxy was just behind her dodging an annoying red truck. Turbo flicked on his turn signal as a courtesy for Aja and Roxy. The two women followed the mysterious street racer whom Aja had befriended. There was a small pop of static in Aja's ear. She heard Turbo swear under his breath. "About time I found the channel you two are on."

"Sorry about that," Roxy said momentarily riding on the sidewalk. "We didn't have time to make a game plan. So how is it that you know where he is? You're not in on it so you can lure us to secret location and have your way with us is it? Because if you are, I want a dinner and movie first."

Aja and Turbo both started laughing. "I have a tracking device on my car," Aja began to explain. "I can track my car within a hundred mile radius. I have a personal tracker at home. I trust Turbo enough that I've given him one. Our street racing group look after each other. We race for fun and the enjoyment of racing. This Zipper guy is new and obviously in it for more than fun."

Turbo signaled again and made a turn. "This guy and his boys are gonna pay. He was messing with Weasel and a few others a couple days back. I warned him the night he tried to ram you into the crowd not to mess with us. Hang on a second. I'm getting a blip." Turbo went silent and all that was heard was a faint beeping. "He's a half mile away heading out of the city."

"I'm coming up on your passenger side. Roxy you take his driver's side." The two women took their places along side Turbo's car. "Once we catch up to Zipper and my car, I need you to distract Zipper somehow, Roxy. I've got an idea that's pretty damn stupid and dangerous."

"Stupid and dangerous. Oh yeah, those two words go together perfectly," Roxy said with a bit of playful sarcasm behind her words. "So what's your brilliant plan?"

"Well, while Zipper is distracted I figured I would jump on the roof of my car, shatter the passenger side window, climb in and somehow get control of my car back."

"That's not just stupid and dangerous, its suicidal! What if he activates your nitrous system? What then?" Turbo kept his car slow enough for Roxy and Aja to stay next to him.

Aja thought she saw the taillights of her car in the distance ahead of her. "He can't activate that. I have the controls for the nitrous locked on my laptop and that's at home. What do you suggest?"

Turbo thought about it quickly. "You jump on the roof of the car while Roxy distracts him but after I'm slowed him down enough for you to do it. I'm going to get right in front of the car and start slowing down. Hopefully you won't have to jump on the car. Does that sound like a good plan?"

The taillights got closer as they gained on Aja's stolen car. "Anything that doesn't require me doing something potentially suicidal is a good plan. Let's do it." 

Roxy pulled back slightly on her motorcycle and allowed Turbo to speed ahead. He passed Zipper easily and got in front of Aja's car. Roxy and Aja got along side Zipper. Roxy tapped on the window to get Zipper's attention. When he turned his head, Roxy lifted her T-shirt and flashed him. Zipper lost momentary control of the car. Aja moved further from the car's side to avoid getting hit. Turbo used that distraction to slow down in front of Zipper.

Zipper gained control and began slowing down. Turbo slowed down further letting the two cars bumpers to touch. Slamming on the brakes, Zipper stopped all together. He started to back up and Roxy blocked his path backwards. Aja brought Jetta's motorcycle around and got off. From the way they had come, she saw a mass of headlights. She hoped it was Jerrica and Pizzazz and not the Skulls.

Aja took the helmet off as she met Zipper getting out of the car. She ran toward him and slammed his back against the car's side. "You mother fucker! You couldn't take a loss could you. So you had to be a big man and steal my car. Or were you just taking it to test the suspension, hmmm? Just who the fuck do you think you are?"

"Who do you think you are, bitch?" Zipper shoved Aja back pulled a gun from inside his jacket. "I should blow you away right here for the embarrassment you caused me." He pointed the gun at Turbo as he walked up and stood beside Aja. "And you mystery man I should blast for making me lose to this blue-haired whore. I was taking what was rightfully mine."

About a dozen cars pulled up to where the scene was taking place. Zipper looked and lick his lips nervously. Roxy grabbed his arm while distracted causing Zipper to fire twice while distracted. She twisted his wrist and Zipper dropped the gun. Roxy twisted his arm backwards and threw him into the guardrail. Zipper looked up at Roxy in a daze as she brought her knee into his stomach. Zipper doubled over and Roxy grabbed his other arm while jumping on the edge of the guardrail.

Roxy leaped off the railing while still holding on to Zipper's arm. She flew forward, jerking Zipper to the pavement. She brought her full weight down on his back with her elbow. Zipper went unconscious. Roxy stood and wiped the hair from her face. She smiled at Aja and Turbo. "No one and I mean no one points a gun at my friends." She wiped her jeans off as she walked and smirked at the crowd. "Plus he was a major dick!"

Pizzazz and David pushed their way to the front of the crowd. Roxy walked up to David with self-satisfied smiled. She kissed him and grabbed his butt. Pizzazz saw Kimber a few feet away looking on with jealousy. Roxy finally broke the kiss and giggled. "Sorry, heat of the moment. And I couldn't kiss Turbo over there." She jerked her thumb at Turbo. "Ever tongue a kiss a helmet. Its disgusting." She winked and joined Jetta by her bike.

"I think she likes you," Pizzazz said giggling at the stunned look on David's face.

Most of the crowd left once Roxy had knocked out Zipper. David, Pizzazz and Jetta stayed behind to help Aja with Zipper. They hog-tied him to the guardrail as a message to the Skulls. Turbo took the gun with him. Roxy and Jetta gave Pizzazz the number to reach them at. David rode with Pizzazz in her car. She dropped him off at the condo. They agreed to go to Gabor Industries together the next day. 

* * *

David and Pizzazz walked into the main office of Gabor Industries together. The day before Eric Raymond explained to them quickly which key was which. They walked past a reception desk where a middle-aged secretary sat. She noisily cleared her voice and Pizzazz stopped walking and turned. The secretary scowled at her. "Where do you think you're going?"

Pizzazz allowed herself a small smirk. "I think I'm checking out my company. My name is Phyllis Gabor." She pointed her thumb at her twin. "This is my brother David Gabor. We've just inherited the company from our deceased father. Now if you'll excuse us, we're on a tight schedule." She started down the hallway again when two large security guards blocked their way.

"Okay, kids. The prank is over. We'll just escort you off the grounds." The lead security guard took a step towards them. David moved in front of his sister. "C'mon, son. Don't make this into a big deal. Just get off the property and there won't be any need for trouble."

"The way I see it, you're the one who is trespassing. My sister and I do own this company. We are heir to it." David shifted into a defensive stance.

The two security guards started approaching David and Pizzazz when a tall, thin blonde man came up behind them. He was dressed casual but carried authority in the way he walked. "Bradley, Westford, let Mister and Ms. Gabor pass. They are after all the new owners of the company. It would do you good to remember this in the future."

The lead guard looked at the twins then back to the man. "My apologies, Mr. Gabor and Ms. Gabor. We didn't know."

"You're excused, Bradley," the man said coldly before turning to Pizzazz and David. "They really are good men. If a bit over zealous. I'm Kevin Ross. The current senior CEO of Gabor Industries. Your father put me in charge in his will until you two turned twenty-one. I must confess that I have been looking forward to meeting you both. Please, let me show you around."

"Thank you, Mr. Ross. Call Phyllis if you want. Being called Ms. Gabor makes me feel old." She gave him a quick wink. "Not a good thing to do to a girl who just had her birthday." She and David followed Kevin as he showed them the building. She finally excused herself and motioned for David to follow her. They found an empty conference room. "I think he should stay for now. I didn't understand anything he was explaining. What do you think?"

David ran his hand through his hair and looked at the ground. "I don't trust him. There's something he's not telling us. I don't know what it is, but I just have this gut feeling. Its in the way he's explaining everything. He's avoiding telling the full truth. Can I make a huge suggestion?" Pizzazz nodded. "I want to bring Kyoko's father in. Hiroki Bayushi is one of the best businessmen I know."

Pizzazz nodded again in agreement. "Sounds good to me. I just find it funny that less than twenty-four hours of finding out you're my brother, I'm trusting you with all my heart."

"That's because we're twins. If you can't trust me, who can you?" David gave her a pat on the arm. They left the room and joined Kevin who was waiting by a water fountain. He showed them the rest of the building and the offices. Pizzazz and David left their company feeling uneasy about the man who was in charge.

* * *

Starlight Drive Inn was located on the outskirts of town near one of the Gabor Industries research facilities. The old movie theater hadn't been in operation since the mid-nineteen eighties. The screen had mostly fallen apart. Holes appeared in the white screen. The concession and projection booth was boarded up and graffiti covered the walls.

There was a door that led to a storage area under the giant screen. Jerrica brushed the dust and dirt off of the lock. She looked over her shoulder. Kimber was looking over the old speakers. Jerrica turned back to the door and pulled a key out of her pocket. She slid the key in the keyhole and unlocked the door. The doors creaked as Jerrica opened them. Sunlight flooded the room under the screen.

Jerrica let out a small sigh. The storage area was filled with old boxes and crates. "Hey Kimber. I'm gonna need your help here. Whatever reason Dad left us this dump for has to be around here somewhere. God this place is a disaster area." Jerrica made a face at a box of ten year old popcorn. "I think we'll need a flame-thrower."

"Oh I'm sure its—" Kimber stopped in mid-sentence when she finally saw the storage room, "—worse than I thought. A flame-thrower or maybe some napalm. I know! We can get the rugrats in here to clean up! Child labor at your fingertips! It worked for Kathy Lee Gifford and Michael Jordan." Kimber walked down the makeshift aisles the boxes and crates made.

"We're not using the Starlight Girls as slave labor," Jerrica said with a laugh in her voice. "Besides, that's not legal anymore." She looked at how the boxes were laid out. "Hang on a sec. I think Dad left us a clue here. Keep walking between the boxes, Kim." Kimber followed the rough path as asked. It ended at a blank wall. Jerrica came up behind her younger sister and looked the wall over.

Kimber glanced back at the older blond. "Just what are we looking for?"

"I have no idea." Jerrica studied the wall closely. She went to put her hand on the wall. Her hand passed through were the wall was. She jerked her hand back and shared a shock look with Kimber. Jerrica took a cautious step forward. She was in a dimly lit hallway. The hallway was about six feet long. At the other end was what looked like an elevator door. "Kimber, step forward. I think we've just discovered our first hologram."

Stepping forward with a slight jump, Kimber smiled at her sister. Together they walked up to the door at the end of the hall. The door automatically slid open slowly. The two sisters nervously got on the elevator car. After a few seconds the door shut and the elevator started moving down. The doors opened after the car stopped. Neither Kimber or Jerrica knew how far down they had gone.

Outside the elevator doors was another short hallway, but this time there was a door. Kimber followed Jerrica off of the elevator. Jerrica looked back at Kimber as she put her hand on the door handle. She carefully and slowly opened the door. Bright light flooded the hallway. Jerrica and Kimber stopped short upon entering the new room. All around them was electronics of varying kind and work tables with computers and gadgets in pieces. A man sat with his back to them. He was hunched over the table with a soldering iron.

Sitting next to the man was a computer mainframe with a built in monitor that was blank. Jerrica looked at the floor to make sure she wasn't stepping on anything. She quietly cleared her throat. "Um, excuse me. I don't mean to intrude or trespass, but uh, what is this?" Kimber hugged Jerrica's arm tight.

The man looked up and turned around. Kimber and Jerrica were both surprised to see he was around Jerrica's age. He had black hair that fell over his left eye. He gave them both a kind smile and quickly walked toward them. He brushed his hands off on the front of his lab coat. "Welcome. Welcome Jerrica and Kimber Benton. Its great to finally meet the both of you. Your father spoke of you all the time." He looked around for a moment. "I see Phyllis isn't with you."

"Who are you? What is this place? Wait," Jerrica closed her eyes, shook her head and held her hands up, "you knew our father how?"

Laughing politely, the man pulled up a stool and leaned on it. "My name is Terry Peters but most everyone calls me Techrat. This place is known as the Rat's Lair. At least it has been since your father's death. I knew your father because I was his lab assistant during his last few years. I've been continuing his research in holograms ever since. I was actually expecting you yesterday."

Techrat hopped off the stool with a burst of excitement. "Your father wanted me to show you his greatest accomplishment. It's a fully functional hologram generating computer. He completed it a month before his death. I've been working on it ever since. The holographic matrix was very crude and didn't produce very stable or solid holograms. I've stabilized it and made the needed adjustments." Techrat gave a casual shrug. "Professor Benton named her Synergy. I kinda liked it, so I kept the name."

"Do you live here or something?" Kimber asked quietly from behind Jerrica.

"Well, sometimes it feels like I do. I have an apartment. "Techrat paused for a moment in thought. "I think. Did I pay the rent this month?" He shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. He looked at the door they came in and smiled widely. "I see you used the Starlight Drive Inn entrance. I always thought of it as the secret entrance."

"Secret entrance," Jerrica said slowly.

Techrat nodded. "Yeah, the main entrance is through Gabor Industries next door. Professor Benton and Harvey Gabor had this lab built so Professor Benton could do his research in private. Harvey bought Starlight Drive Inn for Professor Benton. It was a quicker way in than going through all of the security at Gabor Industries." Techrat went behind the computer mainframe. "So, want to see Synergy?"

Jerrica and Kimber both nodded slowly and moved closer. Techrat plugged the computer in and flipped a switch on the side. A system bios display appeared on the monitor. It slowly began to form a female face. The picture finally became clear. Kimber and Jerrica stared at the purple skinned face of Synergy. "Greetings. I am Synergy. From the information and pictures that have been scanned into my memory, you are Jerrica Benton and Kimber Benton. The daughters of my creator Emmett Benton. I pleased to finally meet you both."

It took Kimber and Jerrica a few moments to get over the shock of finally meeting their father's life work. Techrat watched the two sisters with his own personal pride knowing he helped with their father's legacy. Jerrica and Kimber stayed for a few hours talking with Techrat and Synergy about their father and their personal lives.

* * *

Sitting in the fast food restaurant, Aja got to know Roxy and Jetta a little better. Aja felt a certain kinship with the two women. "So what made you decide you wanted to be a wrestler, Roxy? Its not the most common choice for a woman to make." Aja took a sip of her shake that she had ordered.

Roxy swallowed her bite of hamburger. "Its actually a family tradition. I'm a third generation wrestler. The first female third generation wrestler I might add. My grandfather was Nicias Pelligrini. He helped found the former Eastern territory of wrestling. My father is Alexander The Punisher' Pelligrini. He was the first five time world heavyweight champ of the GWA. Global Wrestling Alliance. I wanted to break in on my own and not use my semi-fame to do it.

"That's actually how I met up with Jetta here. Bruiser' Burns is her father." Roxy smirked at Jetta. "I swear they had the most ridiculous nick names for wrestlers back in the seventies and eighties. It runs in both of our blood. But playing music is my true passion. I'm doing the whole wrestling thing out of respect for my family." Roxy shrugged and bit into her burger.

"My father was never as famous as Roxy's. He was mostly known in Europe, although he did have a small run in the States." Jetta smiled to herself. "He may never have gotten over with the fans, but the other wrestlers respected the hell out of him. Dad never complained about havin' to lose. His words of advice were, Sheila darlin', work ethic and doin' what you're told will get farther than constantly bitchin' in this business.' I honestly think he wanted the respect he got rather than to be the most popular guy on the roster."

"I sees respect is a very popular concept around heres." The three women looked up to find a huge bald man with a skull tattooed on his forehead. He glared at both Roxy and Aja. "Boss says that he wants to challenge the blue-haired bitch to a rematch of his rules. What do youse says?"

Jetta held Roxy back and let Aja handle it. Aja stared at the messenger and smirked. "Just where did you learn English? Bad gangster flicks?" She changed her voice to mock the man before her. "Youse tells yours boss that he's an asshole and I's accepts his challenge. Also, he cans go fucks himself afters I's beats his ass reds agains."

The man let out a low growl and leaned forward to intimidate Aja. Roxy finally broke free and went nose to nose with the bigger man. She growled deeper. "You have your answer. Now go before I make what I did your boss look like a bump on the head. Do we have a mutual understanding you genetic defect?"

Staring at Roxy for a long moment, the man backed down and left the restaurant. He returned a few minutes later. He walked right up to Aja. "Boss says youse plays a game of chicken with him at ten o'clock behind the water reservoir. He wins, he takes your pretty car and your pretty little body for the night. He loses, he leaves youse alone." The man left the restaurant and didn't return.

"How is it that I attract all of the retards?" Aja asked pushing her tray away not feeling hungry anymore.

* * *

Jerrica tried to block Aja from leaving the house. She was furious that Aja would accept a challenge like that. "You're not going. I don't care what you say, Aja. I'm not going to let my friend do something extremely idiotic as play chicken with some lowlife. This matter of pride has gotten way out of hand. What kind of message are you sending to the Starlight Girls?"

"If you would keep your damn voice down, they won't know what I'm going to do. Even if they do know what I'm doing, the older girls understand that it is dangerous and stupid. They can explain it to the younger girls. But I hope they get the underlying message that you don't back down from bullies. That you never sacrifice your convictions." Aja adjusted her racing gloves.

Pizzazz gently moved Jerrica out of the way of the door. "She knows what she's doing, Jer. Just trust her. She's one of the best drivers I've ever seen. I'm going with Aja to this race. We'll both be fine. Roxy and Jetta are meeting up with us there. Everything will be okay." Pizzazz put her hand on Jerrica's shoulder and smiled.

"Damn I hate it when you're right." Jerrica smiled at Aja. "Just be careful." 

Aja gave a slight nod and left through the backdoor. Pizzazz jogged after Aja and climbed into the passenger side of Aja's street car. Aja pulled out of the driveway and got on the main highway, heading to the water reservoir. Pizzazz went to turn on the radio when she remembered there wasn't one. She brushed her hair out of her face. "So what do you think of Roxy and Jetta?"

Stopping at the red light, Aja tied her hair back quickly. "I really like them. They seem to be very loyal to people they like. It was funny when that big ape came to our table. Roxy almost jumped him. Jetta held her back until he got a bit too threatening." The light turned green and Aja slowly began to drive again.

Pizzazz checked her watch. They were going to arrive a few minutes early. She leaned back in the seat. "David and I checked out Gabor Industries today. We really don't trust the guy in charge. There's something about him that rubs us the wrong way." She rolled her window down a crack. "Did Jerrica or Kimber mention anything about what happened at the drive inn?"

"Now that you mention it, no they didn't." Aja and Pizzazz shrugged together. "Something must've happened. Jerrica was acting a bit strange when she got home. Like a child who had a secret." Aja spotted Roxy and Jetta waiting by their motorcycles and pulled up next to them. She stopped the car and got out. "So is he here?"

"He's down there." Jetta pointed to a pair of headlights. "A coupla his boyfriends came down to try and scare us. I've personally found scarier chunks in my loo." The head lights flashed to signal Aja to drive down by him. Jetta patted the back of her motorcycle. "Hop on, Pizzazz. Roxy will take Aja on the back of hers."

Aja looked hesitant at first and then hopped on Roxy's motorcycle. She turned to Pizzazz. "I don't trust these guys. Stay with my car, Pizzazz." Pizzazz nodded and leaned on the hood of her foster sister's car. The two motorcycles sped away to where the head lights blazed brightly. 

After a few minutes of waiting, Pizzazz finally saw Roxy and Jetta's motorcycles return. Aja hopped off the back of Roxy's motorcycle and got in her car. She started the engine right away. Pizzazz backed away from the car and joined her two new bandmates. "So, they're starting, huh?"

Aja's engine roared loudly and shook the body of the car. Pizzazz heard Zipper's do the same. Aja gunned the engine one last and then put it in gear. The tire's spun rapidly and shot gravel and stones from beneath its tires. The car raced forward toward the other oncoming street car. Pizzazz hugged her arms across her chest as she watched.

The two cars raced closer and closer to each other. Pizzazz heard Roxy quietly cheering Aja not to swerve. Jetta was doing the same. The two women were watching the game of chicken intensely. Pizzazz saw the cars were about twenty feet away from each other. Neither car showing signs of turning. Aja began to turn when they were about twelve feet away but then headed back toward Zipper. 

Zipper finally turned his car sharply, avoiding Aja's car. The two cars passed each other safely. Roxy, Pizzazz and Jetta cheered. Aja had won the game of chicken. She turned her car around and chased after Zipper. Pizzazz hopped on the back of Roxy's motorcycle and joined in on the chase. The Skulls passed up Roxy and Jetta in their muscle cars. They eventually passed up Aja.

Stopping her car, Aja got out and waited for the other women to join her. She gave a modest shrug when they stopped. "Well, it looks like I won again." Aja turned to watch the fading headlights. "Damn that guy is an asshole. Anyway, I should get back so Jerrica doesn't freak out anymore than she already has." Aja got back in her car and rolled down the window. "You coming with or going with Roxy and Jetta?"

"If they don't mind giving me a ride home, I'll go with Jetta and Roxy." Pizzazz grabbed the helmet Aja offered out of the window. "Thanks. Tell Jer not to wait up." Aja gave a slight wave and drove off. Pizzazz put on the helmet and tuned the mic to the frequency Roxy and Jetta had their helmets set to. "So where do you want to go?"

"Maybe we should pick up Stormer and your equipment. That battle of the bands thingy is a few weeks away and we really should start practicing." Roxy looked at her watch. "Then again it is kinda late. I do want to show you the music store that has the guitar I want, Jetta. Nice thing is that they're open twenty-four hours. The owner is an old musician who always found it annoying that you could never get new strings or drum skins when you need them."

Jetta chuckled. "You got it, Rox. You don't mind do you, Pizzazz?"

"Hell no. Besides, I have my credit card with me. New equipment is on me." Pizzazz held on to Roxy's mid-section as she put the motorcycle into gear and led Jetta to where the store was located.

* * *

Finally heading home, Pizzazz smiled to herself. Roxy and Jetta were musicians at the core. The two women told her that they would retire from wrestling and concentrate on the band. That level of commitment made her happy. The clerk at the music store was holding the new equipment they had purchased until Pizzazz could bring her van over.

"Not fallin' asleep on us are you, luv?" Jetta asked with a joking tone.

Pizzazz laughed quietly. "No, just thinking of when would be a good time to pick up the equipment. I can get it as soon as you drop me off, but I'm tired. So I'll wait till morning or something. I think we're going to need a place to practice as well." She pointed at a street. "Make a right here. My place is just up ahead."

"No probl—," Roxy stopped in mid-sentence. She heard Pizzazz gasp in shock when she saw the raging fire that engulfed the house Pizzazz called home.

* * *

**_TO BE CONCLUDED IN "TO THE VICTOR, THE SPOILS"_**

**_PART 5 OF MUSIC LESSONS_**


	5. Music Lessons Part 5

Music Lessons

**Part 5**

**To the Victor, the Spoils**

**By ****Nick Maro**

* * *

The firefighters finished putting the fire out while Pizzazz watched with Jerrica and Rio. The fire chief talked but Pizzazz barely heard anything the man said. She chewed on her thumbnail and looked at the damage to the house. It wasn't as bad as it looked when she rode up with Roxy and Jetta.

Vanessa Phillips walked up to Jerrica and Pizzazz carrying a thermos full of coffee for each of them. The two young women took the coffee graciously. Vanessa smiled. "The girls are being quite the handful for Kimber and Mary. I'm sorry I didn't bring any for you Rio. I didn't know you were out here." Rio just nodded his understanding and wrapped his arm around Jerrica.

The fire chief cleared his throat loudly. Pizzazz turned and looked at him. "Sorry. Just not with it right now."

"Its perfectly understandable, Ms. Gabor." The chief turned and pointed at the house. "The structure is sound for now. The fire did damage the framework and the supports, but its safe enough that you can get your belongings out. I suggest you just get the essentials and sentimental items only. Insurance should cover everything else. I do suggest that you do this within the next couple of days an don't let those little girls go inside without an adult."

Pizzazz nodded as she listened to the fire chief. "What do you think caused this?"

The chief shrugged. "Can't say right now. It might be a wide variety of things from the stove being left on to arson. Did you have any enemies?"

"None that would do something like this. Maybe it was just an accident after all." Pizzazz sipped her coffee and sighed. "I dunno. I just want to sleep."

"I won't keep you then. I do want a word with your sister. Just a few things I want to go over with her." The fire chief excused himself and walked over to Jerrica and Rio.

Pizzazz walked up and hugged Vanessa lightly. "Thanks for helping out, Nessie. I can't imagine what's going through the minds of the girls. I do need to ask you a huge favor and let the girls stay for a few days. I get to go house shopping now."

Vanessa lightly giggled. "You're not imposing! I mean all those nights Mary has spent with you guys. It feels like I'm paying back a large debt to you and Jerrica." She gently took Pizzazz's arm and led to the house next door. "Feel free to let them stay as long as you like. Everyone else is welcome to stay as well. It will be a little cramped."

"Don't worry about us. Shana is staying with her friend Carmen from school. Aja and Jerrica are staying at Rio's apartment. I'm going to stay with my friends Roxy and Jetta. You'll meet them soon. They're the new members of our band Mary and I have going." Pizzazz glanced back at the house she grew up in. "I hope you don't mind letting Kimber stay here as well."

"Oh of course not! Kim is an angel. I don't mind letting her stay. It looks like I'll need all the help I could use with the girls. Does your nanny know about what's happened? Or do you need to call her?"

"I didn't want to wake her too early. But if you don't mind I'll call her at your place. I also need to write down everything I can think of that's essential. If you don't mind, help explain what's going on to the girls. Also I think we should get a list made of what they want to keep if its salvageable. Before Jer and I allow the girls in the house, I want make sure its okay." Pizzazz opened the door for Vanessa and followed her inside.

The Starlight Girls all ran up to Pizzazz hugging her and yelling questions. Vanessa and Kimber moved them away from her. She knocked on Stormer's bedroom door and entered. Pizzazz laid down on Stormer's bed on her stomach. She hugged the pillow and felt tears begin to build behind her eyes. Stormer sat on the edge of the bed and hugged Pizzazz in comfort and support.

* * *

Pizzazz, Kimber and Stormer pulled up to a spacious mansion that was close to the old house. Pizzazz got out of her van and unlocked the lock with the key the real estate agency gave her. Right away walking into the house, Pizzazz knew that this house was perfect for the Starlight Girls to live in. She turned and smiled at Kimber. "I think I've found a new house."

"Are you serious, Pizzazz? This place is freakin' huge!" Kimber looked up at the high ceilings and then into the living room. "We can't afford this."

"Don't you get it, Kim? Pizzazz is buying it with her own money." Stormer lightly nudged Kimber's arm. "Theres no way the insurance company would give you enough to buy this place. Besides, I love it! C'mon, Kim. I wanna check out the upstairs. The sooner you get up there, the sooner you claim your own room." 

Pizzazz pulled out her cell phone and called the real estate agency while Stormer and Kimber ran up the stairs. The second floor was bigger than either girl had expected. A staircase to their right led up to the third floor. Kimber and Stormer slowly walked down the hallway looking in each room. They finally reached the end of the hall and looked out the window at the backyard. Kimber's squeal of joy was echoed by Stormer's. The mansion had a pool.

Getting over their initial excitement, Kimber and Stormer starting searching for a suitable room for Kimber. Stormer pointed out a room in the middle of the hall that was slightly larger than the other rooms, but it wasn't the master bedroom. Kimber walked around the room, studying it. She walked up to the window and checked out the view. The room over looked the main circle driveway.

"Yeah, I like this room. Its close to the bathroom." Kimber gave an uneasy chuckle and then sighed. She slumped against the wall and slid down until she was sitting. Stormer crouched next to her and put her hand on her friend's shoulder for comfort. Kimber put her hand on Stormer's and looked up at her. "Why did this have to happen to us? What did we do that was so awful that the only home I've had to burn down."

"I don't know. I don't know why Craig was kidnapped and taken away from me. Its just how life goes sometimes." Stormer sat next to Kimber on the floor and wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulder. "Remember when I'd first moved in next door. My mom had finally left my dad's abuse and adultery. You came over to cheer me up. You had baked one of those silly little cakes in the play over that used the light bulbs. It really did cheer me up."

Kimber wiped the tears from her eyes and let out a small giggle. "It really did?" Stormer nodded. "Here's what's so funny about that. I didn't make the cake. Jerrica did. She and Phyllis both agreed I was too young to use the play oven at four years old." She laid her head on Stormer's shoulder. "But I see the point you're making. At least I think I do. You're telling me in your own way that everything will be okay in the end."

Stormer squeezed Kimber's should softly. "More or less yeah. Also I'm your friend and will be here for you whenever you need it." She brushed the hair away from Kimber's forehead and kissed it. "If you don't want to stay here, I'll ask my mom if you can live with us for a bit. How does that sound?"

"No, but thanks anyway. I'll have to accept that I live here sooner or later. But maybe you could live here for a bit." Kimber shifted her body a bit so she and Stormer's sides were pressed together. "Mrs. Bailey is always saying she needs help with the girls. I'm sure Jer would pay you for babysitting. If anything you could start planning with Phyllis for songs for the Misfits."

"Maybe." Stormer sighed and looked at Kimber. "So, what do you think of David?"

Blushing almost the shade of red as her hair, Kimber grinned. "He's cute I guess."

Stormer giggled. "And mysterious. I noticed he only really talks to Phyllis and his band Suzaku. He is also Phyllis' twin, wouldn't that make him your brother in a way?"

Kimber thought about it a moment. "Well, no. Phyllis is my sister by adoption. My father never adopted David. I guess this is where things turn into a giant gray area." The two girls began giggling. "My head hurts now thinking about that." They began laughing harder.

Pizzazz knocked on the door frame and smiled at her friends. "Good news, Kim. This will officially be your room starting Monday. Come on, we're picking up Jerrica so we can go furniture shopping." She helped Kimber and Stormer to their feet. Together they headed to Pizzazz's van and took off to pick up Jerrica for a day of shopping.

* * *

A week had gone by since Jerrica, Pizzazz, the Starlight Girls and the Holograms moved into their new home. Stormer had moved in for a short while. Kimber had been right it was easier for Stormer and Pizzazz to write songs for the Misfits. Pizzazz and Rio converted the formal dining room into a practice room for both the Holograms and the Misfits. Jerrica helped out the Holograms with the vocals they needed to practice with.

Suzaku stopped by a few times to visit and to use the make shift studio for their music. Although the three bands were going to be rivals at the Battle of the Bands, none of them showed it. They stuck to the rule of may the best band win. Kimber, Pizzazz and Kyoko decided that if one of the three bands won, they'd help the other two out. 

The sponsor of the Battle of the Bands and the grand prize was kept secret. There was speculation that the sponsor was a major record label and the grand prize was a contract. Another rumor that it was an eccentric billionaire's son who just wanted to who was the best and the prize was ten million dollars. The fact that no one knew what the prize was what drove each band to be the best.

It was now two weeks before the battle. The Holograms were practicing with Jerrica while Pizzazz paced outside the door looking at her watch. She looked out the backdoor window at the Starlight Girls chasing Rio with water guns. Roxy and Jetta were busy filling up the water balloons and lobbing them at him as he passed. Stormer watched from the poolside in the pool chair. She wanted to get a natural tan for the contest.

The door bell's ringing brought Jerrica out of her distracted thoughts. The bell rang again and Pizzazz jogged to the door and opened it. Eric Raymond stood on the front door step looking up in slight awe at the mansion. Pizzazz watched him in amusement a moment. "Hello, Eric. I didn't expect to see you again this soon. Am I spending too much money?"

Eric looked at Pizzazz when spoke and laughed when she mentioned the money. "No. I'm not here about that." He looked at the mansion again. "So you did buy it? Nice. Very nice indeed." He looked over the mansion again and nodded his approval and pulled an envelope that was under his arm. He waved it slightly in the air. "This is why I'm here. It seems you didn't need to buy this mansion after all."

Pizzazz waved the young lawyer inside. "What do you mean?" She heard the Holograms finish their practice and leave the practice room. She waved him inside now that it was safe. Jerrica didn't want anyone outside of the family and the bands to know she was singing with the Holograms for the time being. "Come on inside. Mrs. Bailey just made some lemonade."

"Sounds great. But I can only stay for a glass. I have to get back to the office." Eric followed Pizzazz into the kitchen. He looked all around as he followed. "By the way, the firm is looking into who set the fire. One of the perks you get having us on retainer. Your father arranged and paid for it before he died." Eric sat down at the table and Pizzazz poured him a glass of lemonade and set it in front of him. "Thanks."

"No problem." Pizzazz sat down after pouring herself a glass. "So I have you guys on retainer. That's good to know. So what brings you here aside from that and that I'm not spending too much money?"

Eric opened the folder and slid a few papers over to her. "I was supposed to give you this when you saw the will. I forgot all about it. It was at the bottom of a box that wasn't even connected to you. In other words, whoops. It's the deed and title to your Father's home. He left it to you and not to David. Just sign where marked and the manor is yours."

Arching and eyebrow, Pizzazz began reviewing the deed and the title. She signed her name where it was marked and handed the papers to Eric. She sipped her drink and smiled at Eric. "So, tell me. Did you always want to be a lawyer? Or did you have other, bigger dreams than this?"

Letting out a quick laugh, Eric slipped the signed papers into the envelope and handed the deed and title to Pizzazz. "I wanted to be a rockstar. But since I could never play an instrument well enough, nor could I sing, I decided a lawyer was the best way to go. I had this foolish dream of becoming the lawyer to the rockstars. I guess if the Misfits do take off I will be."

"Hey now. We're not going to be that much trouble," Pizzazz said with a laugh in her voice. "All we want to do is play our music and win this contest." She glanced at the deed. "Are there any keys or security codes I need to know about the house? What can you tell me exactly about it?" She sipped her drink and sat back.

"Oh yeah." Eric reached into his sports coat pocket and pulled out two sets of keys and a piece of paper with a series of numbers on it. "I almost forgot I had these. Just so you know, the manor is already fully furnished and everything. I think the only think you'll need to buy is a new television. It's a beautiful manor."

Pizzazz glanced out the backdoor window and saw a soaked Rio running to the backdoor. She got up and locked the door on him. She smiled as she sat back down and watched Rio pound on the glass. "Oh come on, Pizzazz," Rio's muffled pleas of help sounded through the window. "Let me in. They're after me!" 

Pizzazz smirked and watched Rio beg for help. Eric started to get up to unlock the door. Pizzazz set a hand on his arm and shook her head no. He sat down and watched Rio. Rio turned as he saw a dozen Starlight Girls armed water guns walking toward him. Jetta and Roxy each bounced water balloons in both hands. Rio now pleaded with the women. The girls pointed their water guns at him and opened fire. Jetta and Roxy threw their water balloons at him.

Eric and Pizzazz winced as they watched the onslaught of water weapons on Rio. Rio's body slid down the window. Pizzazz started laughing. "Okay, now that was comedy." She turned back to Eric. "I think I'll be making a trip out to the house tonight." Eric looked at his watched and stood. Pizzazz thanked him for the deed and the keys. She walked him to the door and they said their good byes.

* * *

The gate to the Gabor Manor slid open easily after Pizzazz punched in the security code. She pulled up in front of the house in her van and got out. The rest of the Misfits got out of the van looked at the expansive house in awe. Pizzazz opened the front door and entered the house security code before the alarm could go off. She turned on the lights and let out an impressed gasp.

The manor was still furnished. White sheets covered the furniture. The hardwood floors were freshly polished and virtually no dust was to be found. The three other Misfits gasped in shock as well behind Pizzazz. They walked around the house huddled close together. In certain areas of the house, Pizzazz had flashes of memories.

On the second floor, Pizzazz stood in the doorway of her old bedroom. She was scanning the empty room carefully with her eyes. In the right hand corner, near the floor she saw an old scribble mark of a crayon she did when she was three years old. She felt a vague memory of her father explaining why she shouldn't write on the walls.

"Hey Pizzazz," Stormer said softly, "Are you okay?"

Pizzazz turned around and smiled at her long time friend. "Yeah. Just a stray memory." She looked around the hall at the closed room doors. "I just had a thought. Come on. I want to check out the backyard before I think about this further." Pizzazz led the Misfits down the stairs and to the backyard. She walked backwards while looking at the back of the mansion and smiled to herself. "Oh yeah. Yeah! This could work. This could definitely work!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"What I'm talking about, Roxy," Pizzazz said facing the young woman with a wicked grin, "is that we, as a group, move in here and practice morning, noon and night until the contest. I mean hell, make this our new home. Its better than that crappy apartment you and Jetta are living in. I've been having thoughts of moving out. I've felt kind of uncomfortable sharing the same home as a rival band. Mary, how do you feel about moving out?"

"I dunno, Pizzazz. I-I just don't feel right about leaving mom and everything." Stormer saw the pleading in Pizzazz's eyes and look back at the house, then back at her friend. "Do you think she could move in also?" Stormer hugged Pizzazz when she nodded yes.

* * *

The Misfits moved into the mansion right away. Now with the Battle of the Bands about a week and a half away, they were practicing almost non-stop. Vanessa Phillips didn't move in. She waited to see how her daughter handled being on her own. She told Stormer that moving away at eighteen was perfectly normal. Stormer reluctantly moved in, but settled in very quickly.

The living room was converted into a make shift rehearsal studio. Stormer said the acoustics in the room were perfect. To Pizzazz it made no difference. It was a place to practice and none of their new neighbor could complain. Jetta and Roxy turned part of the basement into a home gym. Pizzazz told Stormer should use virtually any part of the mansion for herself. Stormer said she'd think about it after the contest.

Over the next week and a half the Misfits became close friends, but most of all they became a good band. Suzaku and David stopped by a few times as did Jerrica, Rio and the Holograms. They were all impressed with the way how quickly the Misfits became a solid band. The three bands gathered the night before the contest to wish each other luck.

* * *

The day for the Battle of the Bands was nearly perfect. It was sunny but not too hot. A cool breeze blew through the stadium where the contest was being held. Right away Pizzazz could feel that the atmosphere was different than the first time. She signed in while Stormer helped Jetta and Roxy unload the van. She gave them their badges for entering while she parked the van in the lot for the performers.

On the way back to the entrance, she saw Shin talking with Aja outside of the gateway. Pizzazz ran up to them with a slight smile. Her two friends turned when they saw her running up them and waved. Pizzazz doubled over and braced herself with her hands on her knees. She finally caught her breath. The three friends went inside together. 

Pizzazz spotted Jerrica and caught up to her. "So, the Holograms have a new lead singer, huh?" She smirked and looked at Jerrica out of the corner of her eye. "So who is it?"

Jerrica let out a laugh that she usually reserved for when she had a secret and wasn't telling. "You'll just have to wait and see. They don't want the surprise spoiled. But I'll you know that its someone new to the music scene." She wrapped her arm around the green-haired woman's waist. "Don't worry. I'll introduce you two after the contest is over."

"You know what's strange, Jer?" Pizzazz said changing the subject. "I moved out of the house and I do miss everyone, but the manor feels like home to me. I'm guessing its repressed emotions or something of that psychological hooey that you see on television."

"Everyone misses you at home. You're the first to leave. Shana has been talking about moving in with her friend Carmen." Jerrica gave Pizzazz a wry smirk. "I caught Aja looking at apartments the other day in the paper. What's weird and strange is that I always figured we'd all be together in the same house forever. But I guess life doesn't work like that."

"No, I guess not." Pizzazz walked with her adopted her sister. She scratched her neck in thought. "So who is the Holograms up against first?" The tournament was comprised of sixteen bands from around the country. Pizzazz looked at her tournament grid. She made a face. "We're facing some band named Carbonation."

Looking at the brackets on Pizzazz's list, Jerrica found the Holograms name. "Looks like they're up against Lemming Revolution." She looked at a few of the other band names and giggled. "Sounds like a lot of these bands just looked around the room for names. I mean geez."

Pizzazz laughed and spotted the rest of the Misfits ahead of them. "I better go. Tell the Holograms and your mystery singer I said good luck." Jerrica nodded and Pizzazz ran back to where the Holograms were. Pizzazz gave a quick yell to the other Misfits and joined them. They took a moment to tune up their instruments. 

A page came up and told the Misfits they were going on first. The rules stated they were to perform two original songs, running no longer than five minutes each. They quickly set up their instruments with the aide of two roadies. They were ready in three minutes. A minute later the Misfits were announced as the curtain went up. The crowd was still small but growing quickly in the mid-morning sun. The Misfits played with all of their energy and the crowd loved it.

On the next stage over, the Misfits' opponents finished their set. The idea was that the two bands on the same bracket competed at the same time. This way the first two rounds of the contest went by faster. At the third and fourth round of the Battle of the Bands, each band got to play unopposed. The way the winner was determined was by the number of votes a band got. As the bands advanced they also got to play longer.

The Misfits split up after their set and talked with the other bands in the competition. The time finally came that the winners of the first round were going to be announced. The emcee got on the stage and cleared his throat as he pulled out an index card. "The winners of the first round of the Battle of Bands are; The Holograms, Fluffy G, Zion, Limp Lizards, The Singers, Suzaku, The Misfits and Dirty Napkin. The second round will begin with the Misfits facing Zion. This round will be twenty minutes. Good luck to each band."

"All right ladies, lets go give the people what they want to hear." Roxy ran on stage after it was set up and picked up her guitar and started playing. The rest of the Misfits joined in. They played the full twenty minutes with new songs. Pizzazz saw that they were getting a larger audience than their rival band. She paid attention to their competing band when they played in the first round. Deep down she knew the Misfits would win.

With the twenty minutes up, the Misfits left the stage. The stagehands were moving their equipment and replacing it with the equipment of the Stingers. The four women walked past the blonde trio without saying a word. The Misfits found a place to watch the rest of the second round in silence. They needed to see who was going to win, but more importantly who they'd be facing if they won.

Pizzazz finally got to see the Holograms perform. Their new lead singer stuck out at her like a sore thumb despite the pink hair she wore. "Oh my God," she mumbled standing next to Stormer, "Its Jerrica. Jerrica is singing for the Holograms."

"How can you tell?"

"It's her body language and her voice. Its Jerrica's." Pizzazz shrugged. "I guess she found her mask."

Roxy giggled. "Looks like she could use a better one. One less obvious." Pizzazz nodded and agreed.

The Holograms finished up. Pizzazz avoided talking to Jerrica in her disguise until they could talk in private. The emcee took the stage again a short while later. He smiled and waved at the crowd gathered and that had grown. He then pulled another index card out of his jacket pocket and the crowd went silent. "The winners of the second round and the four band advancing to the semi-finals are; Suzaku, The Holograms, The Stingers and The Misfits! The Misfits and the Stingers will face each other first. Playing first will be the Stingers. They have thirty minutes."

Pizzazz and the rest of the Misfits watched and listened to the Stingers. Pizzazz was happy that they got the advantage to prepare for what the Stingers played. The Stingers finished to a loud applause and the Misfits knew what their set was going to be. They were going to give the audience the best show they could give.

The Misfits took the stage without saying a word to their rival band. The Misfits began playing hard and loud while the curtain was still going up. The audience went wild with their hard and fast songs. During a guitar solo, Roxy grabbed the beer she was drinking and ran the bottle across the strings on the neck of her guitar. The crowd erupted into applause at the theatrics. Pizzazz turned to look at Roxy who just smiled and kept playing.

A half hour later the Misfits had finished what Pizzazz felt was their best performance ever. The stagehands rushed past them to dismantle the Misfits' equipment and to set Suzaku's. Pizzazz and Stormer were going to get some bottled water while Roxy and Jetta waited. Roxy saw the blonde lead singer of the Stingers talking to Kimber. It was obvious even from where she was standing that Kimber didn't want him around. Roxy walked quickly over to her friend.

"Hey! Kimber!" Roxy yelled as she quickened her pace. "This guy bugging you?"

Riot turned and gave Roxy a smooth smile. "Ah, you must be Roxy of the Misfits. I was just telling young Kimberly here that it was obvious that your band was holding back for later on in the show." He began to laugh with a bit of arrogance. "But it should be quite obvious that you'd never beat the Stingers. We're just that good."

Roxy smirked amused by the arrogance Riot showed. "Ah-huh. Just for the record her full name is Kimber." Roxy made sure to let the r sound go long. "Its not Kimberly. And another thing, I don't know what you were saying or doing to make Kimber look uncomfortable from where I was. But I'd keep it in mind she is only seventeen and thus still a minor. So please, leave her alone."

"And just what do you plan on doing about it if I don't?" Riot walked up to Roxy, bumping her back slightly. He looked down at her with intimidation in his eyes.

Chewing the inside of her cheek, Roxy took a step back. She threw her arms out the sides. She laughed slightly to herself. "Well, I guess you've shown everyone who the big man is. I'm sorry." Riot snorted and started to turn back around. "Sorry I didn't just do this first!" Roxy yelled as she grabbed him by the arm and spun Riot around. She jumped up and wrapped the inside of her elbow around his throat. 

Roxy brought Riot down on his back using her leverage and punched him in the left lung. Air escaped Riot's lungs quickly. She flipped him on his stomach while Riot was still dazed. She grabbed his left leg and started to twist his ankle. "When a woman such as Kimber says to leave her alone, you better fucking leave her alone. Now are you gonna apologize or do I snap your ankle like the twig that's in your pants?"

Riot rasped out an apology. Roxy twisted his ankle again in warning. This time Riot said it louder. Roxy let go of his ankle as security ran up and pulled her away from him. She shook loose of them and gave them each a look of warning. Riot stood up and pointed a finger at Roxy. "I'll get you for this. You're gonna pay." Riot stumbled backwards into some crates and almost lost his footing. The people around chuckled softly.

The security guards left Roxy alone after Riot had left. Kimber walked up to Roxy with a small smile. "Thank you, Roxy. He was bothering me but he wasn't hitting on me or anything. He's just a big asshole." She shook the platinum blonde's hand. "I do want to say that I hope you beat the Stinger's sorry asses. You guys are so much better than them."

"Thanks, Kimber. The Holograms are a great band in their own right as well. I hope it comes down to you guys and us. I think we'll blow the crowd away." Roxy wiped the sweat from her forehead.

Roxy and Kimber talked for a few minutes until the Holograms new lead singer called Kimber over to the rest of the band. Roxy went back to where the Misfits were and told Pizzazz what had happened. Pizzazz sighed and rolled her eyes. Suzaku walked past the Misfits. David gave Pizzazz a look that asked how they did and she gave him a thumbs up and a big smile.

The Holograms walked past and each member nodded a thanks to Roxy. Including Jerrica in her new look. The Holograms played the best set that any of the Misfits had heard. Stormer was impressed that they had chosen a few songs that she and Kimber had written. When the band had finished, the audience gave a round of applause and cheers that the band deserved.

Fifteen minutes went by and the emcee got on stage again. Parts of the audience began chanting the names of their favorite bands. The Misfits exchanged nervous looks with Suzaku and the Holograms. The announcer motioned for silence and the crowd almost fully silent. He dramatically pulled the index card out of his jacket pocket.

"The winners of the third round, first bracket is," the announcer waited a moment, "the Misfits!" The announcer waited while the crowd died down. "And the winner of the third round second bracket is," he once again waited, "The Holograms!" While the crowd cheered and clapped at the results, a stage hand ran up and whispered in the announcer's ear. 

The announcer held up his hand. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. There has been a last minute change in the decision. Due to a member's disorderly conduct and assault on a fellow participant. The Misfits are hereby disqualified from the Battle of the Bands and the Stingers will take their place by the way of default." The crowd was shocked into silence and then began booing the decision.

In the back, the Misfits voiced their own objections to the judges. They finally settled down when they were faced with the threat of being thrown out of the building entirely. Roxy and Jetta walked back to the concession room in search of drinks. Pizzazz sat by herself watching the rest of the tournament by herself. Stormer left the building and waited in Pizzazz's van.

The emcee had announced that the Holograms would play first for a half hour followed by the Stingers. Pizzazz didn't hear it. She was too wrapped up in her thoughts until she noticed that the Holograms were on stage but not playing. Jerrica walked up to the microphone in her new disguise. She gave the crowd a kind smile. 

"Thank you. Thank you everyone. I just wanted to let everyone in on a little secret. My name is Jem. And these are the Holograms. But before we start, lets hear it for the other bands in the tournament. They all deserve a big round of applause." Jem began clapping with the cheering crowd. She turned and saw Pizzazz. She gave her a wink before the Holograms began playing.

Stormer came back into the arena half way through Jem and the Holograms' performance. She sat with Pizzazz and watched. She was really proud to hear them playing songs she had written. It felt almost like they were tributing the Misfits. The Holograms finished and walked off stage. The audience was the loudest any of the Misfits had heard.

The Stingers walked past the two bands and Riot gave Roxy a cocky smirk. Jetta and Pizzazz held Roxy back from attacking the blonde man. The half hour seemed to drag on forever while the Stingers played. They finally finished and the Stingers walked past them again without looking. Suzaku joined the Misfits and the Holograms to hear the announcement of the winner of the tournament.

Twenty long minutes went by when the emcee walked back on stage. The audience went silent for the first time on their own. The announcer reached into his jacket pocket for the last time. "And now, the winner of the first ever Battle of the Bands. The winner of the lifetime contract with the record label they get to name is," the announcer took a long pause and a drink of water, "the winner is; Jem and the Holograms!"

The cheer backstage could be heard in the audience in the front. The Misfits and the Holograms all hugged each other. It was cut short when they saw another stagehand whispering in the announcer's ear. The announcer did a double take and asked the stage hand if he was sure. The stage hand nodded. 

Clearing his throat and motioning for silence, the emcee spoke again. "My apologies but there seems to be a change in the decision. Because Jem and the Holograms broke the rules by performing songs written by someone in another band, they have been disqualified. The winners by default is the Stingers!" The crowd registered their displeasure of the decision was by throwing empty cups and garbage on stage.

The Stingers walked past the two bands looking even more arrogant. After complaining amongst themselves, Pizzazz invited Jem and the Holograms and Suzaku back to the Gabor Manor to celebrate their losses.

* * *

Standing in front of the twin buildings that sat across from each other, Jerrica and Pizzazz sipped their coffee in the late morning sun. It was two weeks after their defeat in the Battle of the Bands. Each felt they were robbed of their victory. Jerrica sighed and looked at the building on left. There was a large covered sign. The same was on the opposite building's rooftop.

"Well," Pizzazz said after her sip of coffee, "I guess this is something we should've done in the first place. I still want to know if the Stingers were pre-determined to win or not."

Jerrica nodded. "Kimber has been screaming foul play for two weeks. She says that the Misfits used some stuff written by her." She watched the construction workers for a moment. "So what's David and Suzaku going to do?"

"They went back to Japan for a bit. David is talking to Hiroki Bayushi about taking over as Senior CEO for Gabor Industries." Pizzazz's radio signaled and she talked to the foreman on her building for a second. "Can I give some sisterly advice?" Jerrica nodded and Pizzazz lowered her voice. "If you're going to be Jem, take the earrings off when you're Jerrica. Our fans may scream like idiots, but they're not stupid. Either keep it a secret or don't, its up to you."

"How did you know?" Jerrica's attention was diverted by the two signs being revealed. The one on the left said Starlight Music. The sign on the right said Misfits Music. Jerrica and Pizzazz exchange proud smiles. Jerrica asked her adopted sister again. "So what gave it away other than the earrings."

Pizzazz gave Jerrica a mischievous smirk. "Hey! I'm your sister. Besides, I've heard how you sing and seen how you act while performing. Dead give away. Now, I do believe we both have a music company to run." She brought her coffee cup in toast. "To a sibling rivalry that people will talk about for years." Jerrica brought hers up. Shortly after the two women, the two sisters entered their separate buildings in prospect of a bright musical future.

* * *

**_THE END_**


	6. Business Lessons Part 1

Business Lessons

**Part 1**

**Industrial Espionage**

**By ****Nick Maro**

* * *

Misfits Music had been in existence for two weeks and Pizzazz still didn't know what to do. The Misfits now practiced in their own private studio. Although they still played at home. It was like an addiction to each woman. An addiction that demanded that they had to play music. But an inner voice inside her screamed that an album had to be made. She just wished she knew where to begin.

Sitting in her office, Pizzazz rebounded a rubber ball off the floor and wall. She caught and threw the ball repeatedly. It kept her mind off the fact that she didn't know where to begin. A soft knock at her door didn't break her concentration. She kept bouncing the ball. The door opened and Stormer stood in at the threshold watching Pizzazz. "Hard at work I see," Stormer said amused.

Pizzazz laughed and kept bouncing the ball and catching it. Only to throw the ball again. "Yep. That's me. The hard working owner of Misfits Music. So what's on your mind that's so important that its interrupting my staff meeting with the superball and I."

"You gotta get out of the office. Come on, a walk will do you good." Stormer intercepted the bouncing ball and caught it. She held it in front of Pizzazz. "You're going stir crazy and I still say you need a business consultant to help you out. Half the people in here are doing the same damn thing you are. You're paying them to bounce superballs!"

"I sure am. Isn't it funny? A whole music company bouncing superballs and not making any music." Pizzazz stood and left her office. Stormer followed her. Pizzazz told her secretary she was gone for the day. "Maybe you're right, Stormer. Maybe I do need a business consultant and I know exactly where to go for some advice. Gabor Industries. I mean hell, I own half of the company. Why should I ignore that?"

"Oh yeah, the Great Phyllis Gabor and her stubbornness always shows everyone who's boss," Stormer teased on the way the down the stairwell. "So what are we going to do at corporate headquarters? Annoy the suits?"

Pizzazz unlocked the car doors and smiled. "I already do that by just showing up when I feel like it. Besides, theres an office over by Starlight Drive Inn that I haven't been to yet. I have no idea what the hell they're doing there. Kevin Ross said something about it's a special research lab. I'm curious as to how special it is."

Stormer leaned her seat back and played with her hair in thought. "Maybe we should get some gigs. You know tweak our style first. Just because the crowd at the contest liked our style there doesn't mean everyone will. Maybe you should've held off on making Misfits Music. I mean why did you found it? To spite the Stingers? Because your pride was wounded?" Stormer shielded her eyes from the sun to see her friend's reaction.

Thinking about what Stormer had said, Pizzazz pulled into the parking lot of the main office of Gabor Industries. She turned off the engine, sighed and leaned back in her seat. "I don't know why I did it. Maybe it was because I gave Jerrica the money to start Starlight Music. Maybe because I didn't want to be left behind by her. I've always jumped blindly into things. You know that. Maybe this time I'm in over my head."

"But that's the thing I really admire about you, Pizzazz." Stormer got out of the car and leaned on the roof. "You seem to always overcome any obstacle. You're a survivor." She followed her friend into the lobby of the central headquarters of Gabor Industries. She looked look around impressed. "Either that or you're just really damn lucky! My Gods this is yours?!"

"Keep it down willya?" Pizzazz said with a small giggle. "Besides, I'm only half owner." She walked up to the receptionist at the main desk. "Hi. Is Kevin Ross in? I need to speak with him about something."

The receptionist looked Pizzazz up and snorted. "I'm sorry Miss, but Mr. Ross isn't here and I'm afraid I cant divulge where he is to the likes of you."

Pizzazz smirked. "So you can't tell the co-owner of Gabor Industries where she can find her Senior CEO? Is that what you're telling me?"

"You're the co-owner of Gabor Industries? Please leave before I have security escort you out." The receptionist picked up the phone called security. Pizzazz stood her ground with a smirk and waited. Two security guards that Pizzazz recognized as the guards from her first visit walked up and looked at the receptionist with confused looks on their faces. "Bradley, Westford please escort these ladies out. They're trespassing."

The security guards and Pizzazz shared an amused private smile. Bradley turned to the receptionist. "Trey, um, she is the co-owner of Gabor Industries. Mr. Ross introduced us to her and her brother about a month or so ago. So Ms. Gabor, what can we do for you and your friend today?"

"I just wanted to know where I could find Kevin Ross." Pizzazz ran her fingers through her hair and looked at the young man sitting behind the reception desk.

"Oh he's at the research lab. You know, the big building by that old drive inn. You can find him there," Trey said in an apologetic tone. "Listen, I knew we had new owners, but well, I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"Ah, don't sweat it. It happens." Pizzazz held out her hand in greeting. "Phyllis Gabor. But please call me either Pizzazz or Phyllis." She gestured at Stormer. "This is one of my best friends. Mary Phillips or Stormer if you will. Do me a huge favor. Let people know what I look like. I have a security pass. That I accidentally left at home. But I don't want to hear I faked it." The guards and the receptionist nodded. Pizzazz thanked them and left with Stormer. They went to the research lab right away.

* * *

The Gabor Industries Advanced Research and Design Lab was an oddly shaped six story building on the outskirts of Los Angeles. It sat near the Starlight Drive Inn. Upon seeing the building, Pizzazz and Stormer agreed that the architects who designed it must've changed their mind many times during construction. Either that or they were insane.

Pizzazz and Stormer walked into the main lobby and went right up to the Guest Relations desk. Before Pizzazz could saying anything, the clerk behind the desk smiled at her and Stormer. "Welcome Phyllis and Mary. Welcome to the brain of Gabor Industries. My name is Sharon. If there's anything I can do, just ask and I'll be happy to assist you anyway I can."

"First of all thank you for not acting like I'm trying to rob the place. Second of all how do you know who we are?" Pizzazz walked up closer to the desk and looked over it. The clerk had no legs. The clerk was an animatronic robot.

"Trey from the main office called and notified us of your visit." Pizzazz and Stormer were in awe that this woman was in fact a machine. "How may I help you?"

Pizzazz shook off her shock. "I was told Kevin Ross was here. Where might I find him?"

Sharon didn't answer right away. She sat there a moment with a blank look on its face. When Sharon spoke, it startled the two women. "Kevin Ross is currently on the second sub-level. He seems to be moving quite rapidly towards the staircase. If you wish, I have a keycard here that will grant you access to the more restricted research areas. Would you like it?"

"Yes, thank you." Pizzazz took the card offered to her and couldn't believe she was being courteous to a machine. "Which staircase is he headed towards? I want to meet him there." Sharon pointed down the hallway opposite of where they were. Pizzazz saw a sign that pointed towards the stairs. "Thank you again, Sharon."

Pizzazz and Stormer began walking down the hallway. They were halfway down the hall when a figured dressed in all black rushed out around the corner of where the stairs were. Pizzazz put a hand out protectively in front of Stormer and she stopped walking. The person rushed past Pizzazz, knocking her down. From the floor Pizzazz saw Kevin and a young man with black hair come from around the corner.

"Stop that person! They've just stolen the Sigma Omega program!" Kevin shouted while chasing after the spy. Pizzazz stood up and brushed her pants off slowly as she watched the spy rush out the door and get away in a car that had just driven up. Kevin stopped by the main doors and swore loudly. He grabbed one of the security guards by his jacket. "That thief just got away with a lifetime of research and all you could do is stand there? You're fired!"

"Wait a minute, Kevin." He turned when Pizzazz spoke. "I'm sure he was doing his job to the best of his ability. Lets look at it from his perspective for a moment. You're on duty eight hours a day in what is pretty much a dull job. Lets face it, this job doesn't seem to be a thrill a minute. Anyway, you get into the routine of having an easy job and pretty much taking it slow. 

"But then one day something exciting does happen. So what do you do when someone yells to stop a fleeing man? You freeze up and act confused because you're not used to it." Pizzazz smiled kindly at the security guard. "This tells me several things. First, theres not much going on here that other people will want. Second, the security guards need to trained for all situations. Third, maybe there is important stuff going on, its just very secret and well guarded."

Kevin stared at the green haired woman in shock. Stormer was in equal shock. She'd never heard Pizzazz analyze a situation like that so fast. Kevin finally smiled and smoothed out the guards jacket. He cleared his throat and gave the man a humble smile. "You're not fired. I'm sorry. I reacted in anger and stress of the situation. Ms. Gabor, I mean, Phyllis is right. Now I want you to tell your supervisor I want a meeting with him on how to prevent this from happening again. Now, what can I do for you Phyllis?"

Pizzazz glanced at the young man in the lab coat who was mumbling to himself. "Well, I originally came to ask your help on how to run Misfits Music. But now I want to know what the hell the Sigma Omega program is that someone is willing to break in here and steal."

"It wasn't stolen. It was copied," the man in the lab coat said softly.

"Techrat, enough. Stolen or still on the computers, I say it was stolen." Kevin motioned to Techrat next to him. "Phyllis Gabor this is Techrat our resident Frankenstein with electronics. Come with me, I'll show you what was stolen." Pizzazz and Stormer followed the two men to an elevator. Kevin spoke over his shoulder. "That scene back there with the security guard you really reminded me of your father, Phyllis. You have his trust of employees."

"Thank you," Pizzazz said quietly. She wasn't sure why she said all of that to Kevin. She looked at Stormer and gave the longtime a look of apology. Stormer just shook her head and grinned. It was her way of saying it was okay.

The elevator doors opened and Kevin led Stormer and Pizzazz to a security door. He swiped his key card and held the door open for the others. He took the lead and went a room with two security guards standing next to it. A guard opened the door and Kevin entered first. He waited for Pizzazz and Stormer to enter. "Well, what do you think?"

In the middle of the room, Pizzazz and Stormer saw a large cylinder that was projecting an image on the opposite wall. Techrat smiled with pride. "It's a hologram projector. Its able to create a hologram up to one thousand feet. What was copied was the specifications and program for this projector. Its nothing harmful."

"Kevin," Pizzazz said softly, "You have my permission to pursue this how you want. I just want a report on it." She let out a sigh. "Its about damn time I started acting like a co-owner." She turned to leave. "See that my brother receives a copy too. You know where to reach him." Pizzazz and Stormer left the research lab together.

* * *

Jerrica sat in her office at Starlight Music. She bounced the eraser of her pencil as she studied her work book from the business course she had enrolled in. She looked up at her office door when she heard a knock. Kimber came in with a sideways smile. "Hey Sis. Shana dropped me off on the way to class. How's the business course going?"

"Is it possible for one's brain to hurt?" Jerrica rubbed her tired eyes. "From what I understand Pizzazz is having the same troubles I am. Only I think she has it worse. She's also the owner of an international corporation. Then again she has people who runs it. So its not like she's really running it." Jerrica stopped rubbing her eyes and saw Kimber giggling softly. "What's so funny?"

"You are! You were rambling like you used to do when you were in school." Kimber starting giggling harder. "Dad would tease you by calling you Jabberin' Jerrica."

Jerrica smiled at the fond memories of her father. She packed up her school work and stood. "Well, I think I'll study at home. I plan on hiring a staff soon. I'm going to ask Pizzazz if I can get some business advice from Gabor Industries." She grabbed her back pack and slid the shoulder strap on when the phone rang. Jerrica looked at it a moment before answering it. "Starlight Music. Jerrica speaking?"

"Hi Jerrica, its David. I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, but I need a big favor." David's voice sounded like her was anxious and aggravated by something.

"Sure. What do you need? Wait, where are you?"

"I need to be picked up from the airport. I goofed up the days with Phyllis." Jerrica could hear David pacing as he talked. "She's not at home or Misfits Music. I only get her voice mail on her cell phone. I don't know anyone else's numbers. I had Starlight Music's number on the same piece of paper as Misfits Music's. I'll understand if you can't."

"Kimber and I will be there as soon as possible. It's no problem." Jerrica wrote down the terminal to pick David up at and hung up the phone. She turned to her sister. "We get to play taxi, Kim. David is stranded at the airport. No one is around in the Misfits to get him."

Jerrica and Kimber got into Jerrica's car and quickly got onto the freeway. Kimber leaned her seat back after putting a mix CD into the stereo. She saw Jerrica tapping her fingers on the steering wheel to the music. They arrived at the airport avoiding most of the traffic. Jerrica saw David sitting near a few suitcases what looked to be a pool cue case.

Pulling over near David, Jerrica turned off the engine and popped the truck from in the car. She and Kimber got out to help David load his luggage. Kimber bent to pick up the pool cue case. David stopped her. "I'll take that, Kimber. Its something fragile inside." David put the case in the backseat and got in as well. Kimber and Jerrica exchanged shrugs.

David sat forward a bit when the sisters got into the car and Jerrica pulled away. "I'll show you two what it is when we get to the Misfits' place. I'm moving back for a little bit. The rest of the band is in a state of flux right now. Between Kyoko and Shin getting engaged last week and me finding out I have family here, we're taking a break."

Kimber turned around in her seat as best as she could. "I'm going to have to call and tell them congratulations. They make a great couple and Kyoko is so sweet. But where are you going to staying? If you don't have anyplace, I'm sure Rio or Mrs. Phillips would let you stay with one of them." She gave David her best cute smile.

"Now Kim, stop it. I'm sure David is already staying at the Gabor Manor." Jerrica looked at David in the rearview mirror. "Any idea how long you'll be staying?"

"I'm not sure yet. Kyoko's father is flying in soon to look into becoming the Senior CEO of Gabor Industries. So I have to prepare that. Get all of the files and records for him to look at." David shrugged and sat back. He closed his eyes. "But I think I'll be here a few months or longer. I haven't decided."

Jerrica let David rest for the remainder of trip. They arrived at the Gabor Manor about forty-five minutes later. Kimber gently woke David, who covered his mouth and yawned. He grabbed the pool case and exited the car. Roxy and Jetta were walking down the drive way and started running when they saw David. They each hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

Jetta and Roxy each took a suitcase out of the trunk and went inside. Jerrica gave a small shrug. "Well, I guess we'll be getting home."

"Why? Come on inside and get something cold to drink." David looked at Kimber. "You're thirsty right?" Kimber nodded enthusiastically. "See. You can call home inside." David waited until Jerrica sighed and followed him. Kimber quickly ran up and joined them.

* * *

David sat in the living room with Jerrica and Kimber while Roxy and Jetta brought his bags upstairs. The five of them had just finished catching up over a quick afternoon snack. He noticed Kimber glancing at the case he'd brought with him. Setting down his drink, he leaned forward and smiled at the young redhead. "You're dying to know what is in there, aren't you?"

Kimber nodded and Jerrica looked at it with playful suspicion. "Okay I give up also. What's in there that's making you so bloody secretive. Nothing illegal I hope."

"Oh, its nothing like that. Its just something very special to me. Something I've had for a longtime." David picked up the case when he heard Roxy and Jetta coming down the stairs. "Roxy, Jetta come on outside with us. I want to show you this as well. I think you'll both appreciate it as well."

The two women followed David out the backdoor. David set the case on a patio table and unlocked the locks. He set them aside and flicked the latches up. He paused and looked at the women dramatically and the slowly lifted the top of the case. Inside were two swords in decorated scabbards. They were in fitted slots in the case, surrounded by red felt. David lifted the largest of the two swords.

David held the sword out for everyone to see and turned it over in his hands. A slight smile crossed his lips. "I was given this for my thirteenth birthday by my adoptive father, Hiroshi Ikari. When he gave it to me, I was told I had become worthy of carrying a sword as a warrior should. Now the martial art I was taught was an old style of samurai technique mixed with kendo. That just means I was taught to defend as well as kill." 

He saw the eyes before him go wide. He chuckled. "Being taught to kill only gives a person more value for life. Anyway, he gave me this katana and the companion wakizashi as a symbol of what it means to be Samurai." David pulled the katana out of its scabbard and set it in the case. He walked about ten feet away from the women who were watching.

Demonstrating the various moves he knew with the two swords, David was careful not to get close to anyone. Pizzazz and Stormer joined the others shortly after David began. Jerrica gave them a quick up date on what was going on. David finished and put the swords away. Pizzazz ran up and hugged David tightly. She was happy to see him so soon.

* * *

The mini-reunion lasted until shortly after midnight. Kimber was forced to do her homework while Jerrica and Pizzazz studied together about how to run their music companies. They each were beginning to understand how to run them. Jetta and Roxy entertained Aja, Stormer and Shana with some basic wrestling moves and holds. David locked himself in the study and looked over the reports that Pizzazz had given him about the hologram project.

Making notes as he sipped his tea, David shifted his legs to get the circulation flowing again. He tapped the end of the pen on his lower lip in thought. He picked up the phone and called Hiroki Bayushi. The phone rang a few times before Hiroki answered his cell phone. "Hello, David. I didn't expect to hear from you so soon. Anything the matter?"

"Yes and no, sir. I'm just looking over the reports that Phyllis gave me about the supposed break in that Gabor Industries had at their research and design lab. Something doesn't click for me. There's no evidence of the person breaking in. Its almost as if they just walked in without being challenged." David stood and began feeding papers into a fax machine. "I'm sending you copies of what I was given. See what you can make of it."

"Its coming through now. I've been looking over the papers your sister sent me about Gabor Industries. I think theres some documents missing. The dates and information on some of them just don't make any sense. Anyway, I'll be flying in next week sometime. I'll either call or e-mail you with the information." Hiroki switched phones quickly. "Kyoko wanted me to ask you who you're bringing as a date to the wedding. Shin has been complaining that his Best Man shouldn't be dateless."

David sighed and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefingers. "I'll have to get to him on that," he chuckled softly. "I have to get going, sir. Its after midnight here and I want to hit the swimming pool before I go to bed. Last time I was here swimming helped me deal with my jet lag. I can't explain it. Give my love to everyone and I'll be in touch with you shortly."

Hiroki and David gave their farewells and hung up.

* * *

The smell of chlorine rich water hit Roxy's nostrils instantly. The sound of soft splashing hit her ears as she rounded the corner to the pool from the entrance. In the water was David swimming his laps at his own pace. Roxy sat on the bench near the showers and set her towel next to herself. She watched him swim a few laps before jumping into the water, arms wrapped around her legs. The wave from the cannonball splash hit David full in the face.

David surfaced and spit water from his mouth, looking at the laughing woman. "Don't people here ever just announce themselves anymore?" He wiped the dripping water from his face. "So, what do I owe this pleasure?"

Roxy rolled her eyes and made an amused sound. "I just felt like going for a midnight swim." She swam past David slowly and smirked. "Just be glad I decided to keep my suit on when I saw you were in here." Roxy dived under the water and swam to the other side. She surfaced and rested her arm on the pool edge. "C'mon, race you to the other side. Loser has to tell the winner a secret. You up for it?"

"You do know that I was the school swim champ, right?" David readied himself against the pool wall next to Roxy. She gave a small countdown and they both pushed off the wall. Neither one could tell who was in the lead at first. David saw Roxy a few feet ahead of her, but he kept his pace. Seeing they were three fourths of the way the length of the pool, David began swimming faster. He touched the other side of the pool a fraction of a second before Roxy did.

David grinned at the guitarist. "I win."

"Fine, you get to know a secret about me." Roxy pushed herself up on the edge of the pool and patted the spot next to her. David sat with his feet in the water next her. She looked at him a moment laughed to herself. "I can't believe I'm telling you this. Anyway, I'm an albino. Not a full albino, just a partial albino. My hair and eyes have no pigment, but my skin does. I wear contacts to hide my color and so my eyes aren't as sensitive to light. That's my big secret." As an after thought she kissed his cheek and smiled.

After a few minutes of talking by the poolside, Roxy and David moved to the hot tub and talked until morning there. David let Roxy rest her head on his shoulder as they talked. He knew that he would be staying in America longer than expected now.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED IN "FAMILY BUSINESS"_**

**_PART 2 OF BUSINESS LESSONS_**


	7. Business Lessons Part 2

Business Lessons

**Part 2**

**Family Business**

**By ****Nick Maro**

* * *

Consciousness came slowly to the woman. The room around her came slowly into focus. She swore silently under breath. Somehow the Princess had dragged her into the room again. Carefully slipping her shoes on, the woman who called herself Frenzy changed herself out of the clothes the Princess had dressed her in. She knew that this war between them would have to end. No more would she allow herself to be hidden from the world at large.

Frenzy opened the door a crack and looked around. The hallway was dark. She slipped into the hall and quietly walked out of the front door. She pulled a cell phone from her pocket and called a taxi to pick her up. She walked at a brisk pace to the corner where the cab would pick her up. She planned on letting loose tonight. It was rare that Frenzy was able to escape the Princess for long.

The cab arrived five minutes after she made it to the corner she had told to meet it. Frenzy climbed inside and told the driver to head to the wildest club he knew of. She sat back and smirked as the cab drove past the house that doubled as her prison. Once again the Rockstar was free.

* * *

The lack of feeling in David's right arm brought him awake. The warmth of the body next to him brought him awake even faster. He carefully looked to his right and found Roxy with her head resting on his shoulder and her arm wrapped across his chest. Her breathing was slow and peaceful. David desperately tried to remember the events after they had left the hot tub together.

Peeking under the sheets he found her clothed but he without his shirt on. David breathed a small sigh of relief. Gently her rubbed Roxy's arm that was across his chest with his fingertips. She stirred slightly and smiled as he watched her face. The side of her mouth twitched as she slept. David closed his eyes again and held Roxy in his arms.

Fifteen minutes later David opened his eyes again. Roxy was awake and studying his features. They smiled at each other. Roxy cleared her throat. "Thanks for talking last night and your shoulder makes a great pillow. You're a great friend, David. You were a little stand-offish when we first met, but" Roxy softly kissed his lips, "but now I can see me growing very fond of you."

David gave Roxy a firm hug. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I just didn't want to get close to anyone here. Too late now, huh?" He laughed softly and then looked at her for a moment. "Listen, I have a question I'd love to ask you. Now it may be too soon or something, but I don't care. Kyoko and Shin are getting married. I'm the best man and I was wondering if you'd be my date. The wedding is a few weeks."

Roxy allowed herself a very amused smirk. "I dunno. You're awfully cute asking and all. Also you've just spent the night holding me in your arms. So, if we could do this again then okay." She rested her head on David's shoulder again. "Just so you know, I'm not looking for anything serious. I like you and all, but I'm young. So if we do start a relationship I want it to be relaxed. Is that okay?"

"That's all that I wanted from you. A close friendship. But I'm thinking that you sleeping in my room like this again wouldn't be accepted very well." David rested his cheek on top of Roxy's head and looked around. "We are in my room aren't we?"

The door to the room flew open and Pizzazz stuck her head in. She spotted Roxy and David on the bed together and started chuckling. "Well, I see someone has made themselves at home quickly. David, I wanted to take you to meet with Kevin Ross today. So, ah, make yourself decent and peel yourself away from my guitarist." She winked and shut the door.

"Your sister is right, you need to get dressed and make yourself decent." Roxy hugged David tightly and kissed him softly. "Thanks for talking. And when you get back, I'd like to play with you. You're damn good on the guitar. But lets see how you do with the best." Roxy winked and stood up.

David sat up in Roxy's bed and swung his legs over the edge. "But I've already played with the best. My sister is a beast on the guitar, but I'll play with you tonight but only if you help me unpack." He kissed Roxy's cheek as he left her room. He took a quick shower and met Pizzazz by the car. They left to Gabor Industries to talk to Kevin about the plans that were stolen.

* * *

Aja snapped the last piece of Synergy in place and then plugged the massive mainframe in. Jerrica and Shana waited by the far wall in anticipation for what was going to happen. Deep down Jerrica wished that both Pizzazz and Kimber could've been there. The man she knew as Techrat was kind enough to bring over the new Synergy equipment and programs. She just wished he could've stayed to watch as well.

Looking over her shoulder quickly, Aja turned on the new Synergy mainframe and database. Lights flashed and flickered until the purple hued face of Synergy came up. She smiled warmly at the women, recognizing them instantly. "It feels so good to be in this new system. The old one was getting quite cramped. Now then Jerrica, shall we test the new earrings?"

"Yeah, we don't want to fry the other pair I had. That would be embarrassing if I was on stage or something." Jerrica cleared her throat and spoke in a voice that both Shana and Aja found amusing. "Showtime Synergy!" Pink and light purple engulfed Jerrica's body. Tentacles of light reached out and wrapped themselves around Shana and Aja. Each woman was now dressed in outfits that Shana had made for the band.

"Well, that was an unexpected touch, Synergy!" Shana looked over herself with pride showing on her face. "Techrat really did do a job on you and I'm glad her remembered to program my fashions in. Its just a shame Kimber wasn't here so we could see her new look." Shana let out a small giggle as she looked herself over, then swore when she looked at her watch. "I gotta run. I have class and then I'm meeting up with Carmen at the shooting range.

Shana rushed out of the door leaving it open a bit. Synergy shut down the holograms as Aja performed a quick diagnostic on her to make sure Synergy was operating at optimal performance. Jerrica looked over a series of clothing designs that Shana had made for the band on her PDA. She marked the ones she liked and didn't like for herself.

"Everything looks good on this end, Jer. Lets try this out again." Aja closed an access panel on Synergy and flipped a switch. "Everything is green, Synergy. Ready when you are."

Jerrica spoke the familiar words and the pink light engulfed her and her adoptive sister. The clothes they wore was a different design. They looked at each other amused. Jerrica turned when she heard a small gasp behind her. Ashley, one of the Starlight Girls, was standing in the now open doorway staring in shock at Jerrica and Aja.

Ashley limply gestured toward the front door. "T-there's a man to see you here, Jerrica. W-what's going on here? Why do you look like Jem?"

The image of Jem faded from around Jerrica. She knelt on one knee in front of Ashley and spoke quietly. "Ashley, I'll talk to you about this after I speak to whomever is here. Its something I was going to tell you girls anyway. Just right now keep this to yourself. I shouldn't be much longer." Jerrica stood up and turned to Aja. "Maybe Ashley would like to meet Synergy. Aja, could you show her?"

Aja nodded and began showing Ashley the super computer. Jerrica hurried down the stairs and met with a middle aged man in the living room. He was looking at the photos on the fireplace mantle. Jerrica cleared her throat softly. "I'm Jerrica Benton. May I help you?"

The man turned around and offered a hand that Jerrica shook. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything, Ms. Benton. My name is Dan Richards. I'm the fire inspector in charge of your fire. I have news for you." He handed her a plain folder. "It turns out that it was arson that caused your fire. We found an accelerant around where the fire began. I just came by to let you that we're beginning a full blown arson investigation. If you have any questions, my card in the folder. Do you have any questions before I leave?"

"No, none that I can think of. Just thank you for stopping by, Inspector. You will let me know of the progress of the investigation of course." Jerrica walked the inspector to the front door and opened it.

"Of course I will, Ms. Benton." They walked to his car together. "In the meantime, I'll send one of the boys over with some new smoke detectors for your new place here. I spotted a few key places that could use a few." He shook her hand again and gave a quick wink. Jerrica headed back inside the house to fully explain to Ashley about her dual life.

* * *

Pizzazz and David were stuck in traffic for the past twenty minutes. Pizzazz glanced at David with an amused smirk across her lips. She lightly nudged David in the arm with her elbow. "So," she said softly and slowly, "you and Roxy, huh? Are you two an item now or what?" She began poking his side faster. "Tell me."

David rolled his eyes. He'd been expecting this questioning. "Roxy and I are just merely close. I really like her though. She's a fascinating woman. But deep down everything she's a scared little girl who's afraid to follow in her father's footsteps." David watched the traffic move at a crawl, then looked at his twin for a longtime. "I think we both can relate to that."

"Yeah, I can." Pizzazz turned on the turn signal so she could merge into the right lane. Their exit ramp was coming up. "Its quite frightening having your own company. Especially when you don't know any of the people working there. I mean, how are you expected to trust them? Just look at Kevin Ross. We're supposed to trust him, but my gut feeling says other wise. This whole robbery just isn't sitting still with me."

"Hiroki agrees there's something fishy with that. He mentioned that there were some papers missing from the stuff Kevin gave you." David propped his head in the palm of his hand on the edge of the door and window. "We might want to ask about that today. Also, I want to go that research lab and talk to this Techrat myself. Have you looked at the security tapes?"

Pizzazz lightly smacked her forehead. "No. But I should've right?" David nodded. She swore quietly under her breath and drove off the exit ramp. Gabor Industries loomed before them. "Ah well. Good thing I'm not a private eye anything. I just want to get enough evidence on Kevin to remove him from office and get on with making the Misfits' first album."

Pulling up to the guardhouse, Pizzazz flashed hers and David's security passes. They were waved through instantly. She parked in a spot with her name on it. That was new to her. Next to her space was one with David's name on it. They were next to the main doors. The twins got of Pizzazz's car and walked with purpose through the front door.

They walked past the reception desk and straight to the private elevators. Pizzazz finally felt like she was getting the respect she deserved. David looked at ease. She caught a glimpse of themselves in a mirror. She noted that their mannerisms and dress weren't typical for owners of a company that was worth a couple hundred-million dollars. Deep inside, Pizzazz smiled that it felt good. She got the feeling that David enjoyed that feeling as well.

The elevator doors opened, bringing Pizzazz out of her thoughts. David held his arm out for his sister to get on first and followed quickly. The elevator brought them up to the top floor. They exited the elevator car and walked to Kevin Ross' office. His secretary smiled sweetly and buzzed them inside.

Kevin stood from behind his desk and met the twin owners as they entered. "Phyllis, its so lovely to see you again. David, its been a while. You look great though. I'm sorry to hear about your disqualification at the Battle of the Bands. I really liked Suzaku's sound too." Kevin opened the door and led them out into the hall. "I hope you don't mind, but I would rather that we walked while we talked. It's a beautiful day out and all."

"Not a problem. I still haven't had a chance to check out the grounds here." Pizzazz slid her sunglasses back on her face. "There's a nice spot I saw on the map that I wouldn't mind checking out. The small patio section." She got on the elevator with her brother and Kevin Ross.

"Kevin, I'd like to see the security tapes from the research lab. I worked for a security firm in Osaka for awhile." David walked next to Kevin as they exited the elevator. Pizzazz hung back half a foot just listening. "My training might be different than the security for Gabor Industries. So I might see something that your men might have missed or just didn't think mattered."

"I'll have my secretary call over there once we're through here." Kevin glanced at David as they walked. "I see that you also have your father's business instincts. When something has happened to your company, investigate for yourself." Kevin looked down the hall when David and Pizzazz both stopped walking. A dark figure stood before the three people. Kevin gave a small clearing of his throat. "May I help you?"

The person spoke, their was being electronically altered. "Kevin Ross. For the crimes against the environment you can die!" The figure pulled out a pistol and began firing. The shots hit Kevin in the upper torso, a few missed and hit the wall. Pizzazz screamed, David gave a suspicious look and stood in front of Kevin. He started walking towards the shooter, who kept shooting.

"David! What the fuck are you doing?!" Pizzazz screamed in a mixture of panic and shock.

Ignoring her, David kept walking towards the assassin while ignoring his sister's pleas. The shooter's pistol ran out of bullets. They looked at the gun and then at David. In an act of desperation, they threw the gun at David and started running away. He easily caught the pistol and threw it back in a swift, fluid motion. The pistol hit the shooter in the back of the head. They fell to the ground barely moving.

Crouching down, David checked the shooter's pulse and then removed the black hood. Blonde hair spilled out and David recognized the face almost immediately. It was Jerrica Benton. He looked back at Pizzazz who was just standing there in shock. Tears were falling down her cheeks. David looked back at the body of Kevin Ross. He wasn't breathing.

David held a hand up signaling the security guards to stop. He looked at Jerrica's face and saw a slight electronic flicker. Allowing himself a slight smile, David searched the shooter for a transmitter. He finally found it as a necklace around their neck. The face of Jerrica faded to that of Minx of the Stingers. David swore under his breath in Japanese.

"What's going here, Mr. Gabor?" a guard asked holstering his gun.

"An attempted hoax. Restrain her." David stood and started walking towards his sister. He gave her a small smile and then looked at Kevin Ross' body. "Get up Kevin. Its over." He crouched by Kevin's side and felt for a pulse. It was beating strong. "Who do you think you were going to fool? I can feel your pulse and the fake blood is making a god awful mess."

Kevin sat up slowly with a nasty scowl on his face. "I never should've listened to that man. This was a stupid plan in the first place." He looked at David in confusion. "What gave it away? How did you know this was all fake?"

David smiled. "The shooter was aiming at you the whole time yet there were pieces of plaster exploding from the wall. I'm talking about angles that were impossible to get from where she was aiming at. Strictly amateur all together." David helped the older man to his feet. "Now, what was this all about?"

"I knew about your time as a security officer in Osaka. I wanted to test your skills out is all." Kevin turned to Pizzazz. "I'm very sorry I gave you such a scare. I wanted it to be real as possible. I hired Minx of the Stingers to act as the shooter. In her native Germany she's one of the top marksmen. I guess I forgot to tell her make it look like she didn't know what she was doing. Don't worry about hitting her with the gun. Part of the job with her."

Pizzazz nodded and gave David a confused look when he showed her necklace that he took from Minx. He motioned for her to stay quiet. She nodded and followed Kevin down the hall again. David joined them, giving Minx a scowl as he passed her. There was one thing that David hated and that was a mystery that he was tied up in.

* * *

Waiting in front of the high school, Aja watched for Kimber to come out. She hated having to wait in front of the school. She always feared that the terrible Dean Fry would come out and demand that she follow him to his office. Aja had spent many an afternoon in there for goofing off. An old teacher of hers walked past the car and waved. Aja waved back.

Five minutes later Kimber walked out of the doors with a young woman who had dark blue and black hair. She was dressed in a black dress and top. She also wore thick black make up around her eyes and mouth and her face was pale. She wore several amulets that Aja couldn't make out. Kimber waved good-bye to the strange girl and got in the car.

Once Aja pulled away from the school, a wave of relief washed over her. She let Kimber get settled before she sped through the back streets towards Starlight Music. "I get to play babysitter today with you unless you can think of something you can do. I have to start hiring a staff at Starlight Music."

"Oh Gods. Just take me to Phyllis'. Mary should be there and I want to bug her and the others. I have a test on Monday in bio. Mary had the same teacher I did, so I'm hoping she could help me out." Kimber fixed her hair a bit in the vanity mirror. "Unless you need my help hiring."

"No, no. That's quite alright. I'll drop you off so you can bug David." Aja winked and gave a knowing sideways grin. "So, who was that girl you were talking to? An actual friend that you have in school?"

Kimber made a quiet rude noise and giggled. "Her name is Maeve but everyone calls her Astral. She's really into astrology and the occult. She doesn't always dress like that. It was for her social studies project. They were studying social misconceptions that people have about things they don't understand. Maeve studies magick and is Wiccan, so she dressed like the stereotype today. At lunch she kept cursing the cafeteria food."

Aja let out a loud laugh. "Too late for that!"

"Yeah, that's what I kept telling her. She then started uncursing the food by having people dump it in the trash. Only about ten people did, but it was still funny." Kimber put on a coat of lipstick. "You should see her illusion show. It's pretty cool."

Aja pulled through the gates of the Gabor Manor and parked in her usual spot. She saw that Roxy and Jetta were home. "Well, she sounds like an interesting person. Now, did you want to be picked up or will you catch a ride home?"

Kimber thought a moment. "I'll get a ride or I might just stay the night if Jerrica says its okay. I'll let her know before she goes out with Rio." She gave Aja a light hug. "Thanks for the ride." Kimber got out of the car and ran up to the door as Aja drove off. Jetta let her in and shut the door behind her.

* * *

Down in the makeshift gym that Roxy and Jetta made in the basement of the manor, Jetta demonstrated a few simple wrestling moves and holds on Roxy. Kimber sat in silent but obvious fascination at the two women. Roxy patiently waited for Jetta to relax a hold a bit and reversed it on the British woman. She and Kimber giggled as Jetta looked surprised.

"Now you see what I did, Kim? Old Jetta here thought we were just demonstrating moves and holds. She forgot all about the wonderful reversals you can perform." Roxy leaned over Jetta's shoulder and looked at the annoyed woman. "And that's why I constantly kick your ass in the ring." She playfully stuck her tongue out at Jetta. Kimber laughed harder.

Jetta used her weight and forced the leverage to her advantage, sending Roxy to fall on her back. She pinned Roxy's arms to the mat and held Roxy's legs back with her arms. "Oh yeah, Colony? Then why is it your reversals always backfire on others? Stop bein' such a bloody tart and just show Kimber a few good moves. I mean, you did lose the thumb wrestlin' match to see who got to play the test dummy."

Roxy pushed Jetta off of her and snorted a laugh. "You won because you cheated. You used your index finger to help!"

"Well, it was a run in by me partner!"

"A run in!? Its thumb wrestling! Geez, you have been hanging out with Janey too much backstage. Anyway, my shoulder hurts from sitting in that hold. I'm going to find the heating pad." Roxy stood up and helped Jetta to her feet. She headed up the stairs mumbling under her breath about the illegal run in.

Kimber covered her mouth as her laughter settled down. "So Sheila, any idea where Mary or Phyllis are hiding?"

"I know Phyllis and David took off to Gabor Industries for some business deal." Jetta took a long drink from her water bottle. "Mary is at her place I think. She was here when I woke up. She mentioned somethin' about grabbing her music sheets from home. I guess she's really anxious to start choosin' music for the album."

"Great! Maybe she'll let me help." Kimber stopped walking up the stairs and turned to Jetta. "That is if its okay with everyone else. I know I'm not a part of the band, but Mary is my best friend and all. I just want to help out a bit." Kimber couldn't help but feel a bit useless to the Holograms after saying all that.

"No problems here." Jetta followed Kimber up the stairs. Once they got to the living room, they heard Pizzazz and David come home. They both looked as if they could destroy the Manor with a single look. "Well, Kim. When Pizzazz has that look in her eye, I'd rather be elsewhere." Jetta went to the second floor up the rear stairs.

Kimber shrugged her shoulders and went to great her adoptive sister. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Roxy walk up to David and give a tight hug and a deep kiss. Shock and jealousy washed over her. She turn around before anyone could see her standing there. She flopped back in a deep and comfortable chair in the living room. She turned on the television and waited to greet Pizzazz. She knew now that she didn't feel like staying the weekend. 

* * *

For the past eight hours Pizzazz and David took turns at reviewing the security tapes. Pizzazz rubbed her eyes while she waited for the tape to rewind. She yawned and picked up the last tape. She noticed that it didn't have any markings. A folded piece of paper fell out of its sleeve. Pizzazz picked up the note and read it twice. She then called for David to join her in the study.

David came in five minutes later. "Find something?"

"I think so." Pizzazz nodded and handed him the note. "If this is enough evidence to fire Kevin, I'm buying this mystery person lunch." She put in the tape and they watched the tape in silence. The tape was of Kevin Ross paying off a young woman who slipped a black mask over her head. It was the same woman that rushed past Pizzazz the other day.

A smile came across Pizzazz's lips. "Gotcha, Kevin!"

* * *

**_TO BE CONCLUDED IN "SAY HELLO TO THE NEW BOSS"_**

**_PART 3 OF BUSINESS LESSONS_**


	8. Business Lessons Part 3

Business Lessons

**Part 3**

**Say Hello to the New Boss**

**By ****Nick Maro**

* * *

Boredom had washed over both David and Pizzazz as they waited in the airport terminal. Hiroki Bayushi's plane was due to arrive at any moment. Pizzazz studied a business workbook she borrowed from Jerrica. David sat in a seat with his eyes closed. Pizzazz wasn't sure if her brother was asleep or meditating. It was hard to tell the two apart.

The announcement that the plane was going to land was broadcasted over the intercom. Slowly, David opened his eyes. He wiped the hair from his face and straightened his tie. It was the first time Pizzazz had ever seen her brother dressed up. It seemed odd and out of place for him. She always saw her twin in jeans and t-shirts. Today she was seeing the business side of David.

David stood off to the side and waited as the plane taxied up to the terminal. Pizzazz smoothed out her skirt as she joined her brother. For his sake she was making an effort to look presentable. David gave a quick smile in thanks to his sister. After about five minutes of waiting, the doors from the walkway to the plane opened.

The people who exited all looked exhausted from their flight. David and Pizzazz were both surprised and elated to see Kyoko walk out the door. She spotted the twins and waved excitedly. They returned the wave and she rushed over to them. Kyoko hugged David and shocked him by picked him up in a tight hug. "So what are you doing in a monkey suit anyway?"

Kyoko put David down when she heard a deep cough behind her. Hiroki smiled at his daughter kindly and then at David. "I think he's dressed up for my sake. Take off that tie, David. You look like you're wearing a noose to your execution."

Pizzazz giggled to herself as watched her brother take his tie off. Right then she saw the familiar look her brother always had. David hugged Kyoko again and shook Hiroki's hand. He grasped Pizzazz by the arm and smiled proudly. "Hiroki, this is my twin sister Phyllis. I've discovered that she and I share a lot of the same qualities our father had in business."

"Hello, Mr. Bayushi. Its an honor to finally meet you." Pizzazz bowed slightly.

"Its great to finally meet the mysterious sister that David had always dreamed about." He shook Pizzazz's hand then wrapped an arm around David and Kyoko's shoulders. "But let us get to the baggage claim. I want to get to the hotel and rest. Damn I hate jet lag."

"Hiroki, I took the liberty to rent the condo that Suzaku was using while they were here. I figured that way Kyoko would have no trouble getting around and could help show you around." David pulled out a set of keys and handed a set to both Kyoko and Hiroki. "I still have to rent out a pair of cars. But I figure we can do that later."

Kyoko picked up her bags then found her father's. Hiroki checked the locks on his. They were still fastened. "Thank you, David. The cars can wait until later. I want you and Pizzazz to stay away from Kevin Ross though. That is, until the time comes to announce my taking over. I was also thinking that perhaps you should replace all of the executives that he hired as a precaution."

"I agree. We don't want any sympathizers when he goes." Pizzazz helped Hiroki with his luggage. David gave her a confused look. She held up the handbook she was studying and shrugged. "Personally I'm all for a complete reorganizing and reassignment of the executives. Maybe put a few of the ones who Kevin didn't hire over at Misfits Music. We have a basic staff but no one really in charge."

"I thought you were keeping Misfits Music separate from Gabor Industries." David opened the door for Kyoko and was rewarded with a playful kiss on his cheek.

Pizzazz got into the driver's side of the car. She merged onto the highway and headed towards the condo. "I am. I'll just rehire them as Misfits Music employees." She looked at Hiroki in the mirror. "Would it be too much of a hassle to get some business advice from you for my music company? I have no clue of what I'm doing."

"Oh that was tactful, Phyllis."

Hiroki chuckled deeply. "Its okay David. I'd be happy to help out, Phyllis. I'll even help Jerrica out." He gave her a quick wink. "David told me about it on the phone the other day. Its no problem." He glanced at Kyoko who was asleep with her head against the window. Hiroki leaned in his corner and closed his eyes. He drifted into light sleep, not feeling the trip to his new temporary home until David and Pizzazz woke him a half hour later.

* * *

Stretching as she entered the mansion, Jerrica flipped on the hallway light. She yawned and tossed her purse on the chair by the door. She wasn't sure how late it was, but she was exhausted. The whole day she and Rio interviewed people for Starlight Music. Out of the hundreds they interviewed they had only found a handful that had potential.

Jerrica smacked her forehead as she made her way to the kitchen to make herself a quick dinner. She'd forgotten to check her messages at her office. David said he'd call when he got an answer from Hiroki if he'd help her with the company or not. She picked up the phone and called Pizzazz's cell phone. She didn't want to wake everyone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Phyllis. It's your darling sister with a question." Jerrica started making herself a sandwich.

"Kimber?" Pizzazz said confused after a brief pause.

Jerrica let out a quiet laugh. "Anyway, I was just wondering if David had asked Hiroki if he'd help out. I forgot to check my messages at the office."

It was Pizzazz's turn to laugh. "Damn, Jer. You're sounding like an adult with all that 'back at the office' talk." She laughed when Jerrica did. "Actually, I did ask him before David could. Hiroki said it wouldn't be a problem. By the way, Kyoko came with him. She might be able to help somewhat while we do our thing with Kevin Ross."

"Sounds good to me." Jerrica carefully cut her sandwich in half. "So you're going through with getting rid of him, huh? Do you have more evidence than just the video tape?"

Pizzazz broke into a big grin. "Yeah, I'm meeting up with these cousins tomorrow. They work as security consultants for Stinger's Sound. They're the ones who installed all of the cameras. But they put in one other bonus that only they know about. Microphones. They're giving me proof tomorrow that with allow me to fire Kevin and his lackeys." She let out a small giggle.

Jerrica poured herself a glass of iced tea. "Well, good luck. I mean it. I'm heading to bed. I have another day of crap interviews. And thanks for asking. Tell Hiroki to give me a call on my cell when he's ready to help out. Tell Kyoko too. Night, Phyl." Pizzazz said her good night and Jerrica hung up the phone.

After eating, Jerrica put her glass and dish in the sink. One of the Starlight Girls would clean them. She headed down the hall from the kitchen to the stairs when she saw someone in the living room. Shana sat in a chair in the dark staring at a picture of her father. Jerrica quietly walked into the room.

"Hey, Shan. What's wrong?" Jerrica asked in a soft whisper.

Shana looked up and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry Jerrica. Just my real father's birthday today. He would've been forty-five. I just miss my parents on their birthdays." She set the picture up so Jerrica could see it. "I skipped class to visit his grave. I swear I can hear his voice at times."

Jerrica knelt on one knee next to her friend. "I know the feeling. I can hear dad all the time. People who mean that much to us, stay with us in our hearts. You were so young when your parents died. They must be special if you can still hear them." She gave Shana a sisterly hug. "Besides, I know your father and mother would be proud of you. You're training to be a cop, just like your grandfather."

"Yeah, I know." Shana put her head down and smiled. "And you're becoming a singer, just like your mother." She put a hand over her mouth to hide her yawn. Jerrica began to yawn as well. "Okay. I've got an early criminology class and you have crappy interviews as you called it. So I'm going to bed." Jerrica put her arm around her old friend and they went up the stairs together.

* * *

The club was loud and dimly lit. Pizzazz recognized the band as the Limp Lizards from the Battle of the Bands. She swore under her breath after realizing that by now the Misfits should be doing gigs at clubs. Out of the corner of her eye she saw David give her a questioning look. She shook her head and smiled.

After fifteen minutes of waiting, both David and Pizzazz were sick of waiting. David paid their tab and started to head out of the club. A young blonde woman grabbed Pizzazz's upper arm. A woman with purple hair sat next to her. The blonde pointed towards the rear exit. The twins nodded and started walking to the rear of the club.

Pizzazz and David stepped out into the dimly lit alleyway. They saw the two women near the exit to the right. They quickly walked up to them. Pizzazz flashed a friendly smile. "I take it you're the ones who slipped that tape in. So, what's going on?"

"Why is your brother here? I thought we said you were to come alone," the purple haired one asked with suspicion in her voice.

"David is here as protection. He insisted on coming with just in case this was a trick to prevent me from going after Kevin Ross."

The blonde stepped forward and handed Pizzazz a sealed envelope. She held onto the envelope when Pizzazz grabbed it. "I want your word that if anything happens to us, you'll take the responsibility. That's our only condition. Is it a deal?"

David and Pizzazz exchanged looks. Pizzazz nodded. "It's a deal. If you get fired or whatever, you have a job with us. But for safety's sake, maybe you should get out of town for a week or so. Visit family or something. Deal?"

The two women nodded and the blonde let go of the envelope. "My name is Vivian Montgomery and this is my cousin Constance Montgomery. I prefer to go by Video and Connie here—"

"Hey! I told you not to call me that!" She made her point by shoving Video slightly. "I go by the name Clash. Nice to meet you both." Clash shook both of the twins hands. "You better be about keeping your word about watching out for us. I don't feel like losing the best job I ever had out of doing the right thing."

"Don't worry about it, Clash. I'm giving my word and I always keep it." David gave her a kind grin then looked around. "But right now I'm thinking we should get the hell outta here. Not that standing in an alleyway isn't suspicious or anything, but it just doesn't look good."

A police car pulled up and rang its siren once. The spotlight on the passenger side shined on the four people. They each held a hand in front of their faces. A familiar female voice came across the external speaker. "Alright you four. What are you doing back here?"

Pizzazz smirked as she recognized the voice. "Hey copper! I got a dozen donuts fer ya if you just keep going." She began laughing by herself. Video and Clash looked at her as if she was mad.

The light turned off and the officer in the passenger side got out. She was laughing as well. David smiled as he saw Shana walking towards them. She pointed at Pizzazz. "You just watch that smart mouth of yours, missy. Otherwise I'm running you in for tormenting an officer. But seriously, what's going on?"

"Shana, I'd like to introduce Video and Clash. Two brave young women who just gave me evidence that I could use to get rid of Kevin." Pizzazz smiled and introduced Shana to the two cousins. "Anyway, David was just saying we should get going. We have to head to the condo see Hiroki with this envelope. We're going to be busy for the next few weeks, but we'll get together for dinner sometime."

"Okay, but you guys behave. I may only be a student on patrol, but I can still give you warnings." Shana giggled and hugged her foster sister. She headed back to the squad car while the four others left the alleyway.

* * *

The Arctic winds blew snow and ice around the cloaked figure. He slowly pushed his way across the snow field. Memories of home drifted through his mind. Vowing to return, he felt himself fill with renewed energy. He lifted the spoils of his hunt higher on his back. He had decided that once he returned to his village, that he would announce he was leaving to return to his true home for awhile.

* * *

Looking at her watch for the tenth time in as many minutes, Pizzazz began to pace nervously. She and David were waiting in the office of Eric Raymond. "C'mon Eric, hurry up. We still have to pick up Hiroki and get to the main office."

The sound of a toilet flushing came from beyond the door. Eric stepped out putting his sports jacket back on. He looked at Pizzazz with a worried look. "Listen, I'm not a business lawyer. I have no idea why you're taking me with on this. Kevin already knows that I'm a personal lawyer, not a business attorney."

"Well, guess what Eric. This is personal. You've seen the tapes and files I got. Ross has been stealing from company and the works of my father Emmett Benton. If anything I just want you there in case he tries something against me. You're legal protection." Pizzazz smiled at David. "He's my personal protection."

"Hiroki knows business law," David said quietly. "He studied it while in school here in the States. One of the reasons why I wanted him to become the senior CEO of Gabor industries. The man knows his craft. How do you think he rose so quickly in Japan?" David walked to the door to the lobby and set his hand on the handle.

Eric sighed and picked up his briefcase. Pizzazz walked with him to the door as her twin opened it. Together, they walked to Pizzazz's van. She chose to drive her old van to send a message to Kevin. That she won't change no matter what and that she'll rebel against everything he stood for. She even wore her stage outfit from the Battle of the Bands.

Hiroki was picked up on the way to the head office of Gabor Industries. He approved of Pizzazz's psychology tactic. On the way to office, Hiroki gave everyone pointers in how to run a business and a little on business law. Pizzazz tried her best to put on her best poker face as she drove into the parking lot. She pulled into her parking space.

David hopped out of the van and held the door for the rest. He quickly caught up to them as they passed the receptionist. Pizzazz went to the private elevator and got on. Hiroki, David and Eric joined her. They left the car when it reached the floor that the meeting was being held on. Pizzazz told Hiroki and Eric to wait until they were called in. She quickly doubled checked her evidence before dramatically opening the doors to the meeting room.

Upon opening the doors, the room fell into a disturbed silence. Kevin spun around to yell at the intruder but then smiled. "Phyllis. How nice of you and your brother to join us. I didn't think you were interested in the business side. What do we owe the this pleasure?"

"Well Kevin, how nice of you to ask." Pizzazz walked to the head of the table smiled wickedly. "I've got something here that I want you to see." She snapped her fingers and David put in the video tape of Kevin paying Minx to stage the attack. The tape went on to show Kevin accepting the disk from the cloaked woman who stole the data on the hologram technology. The woman again was revealed as Minx.

The tape ended and Kevin looked at Pizzazz and David with pure rage. "Those tapes are fakes! You can't possibly believe that I would do that to you. Besides, there are no hidden cameras or microphones in any office in this building!"

Pizzazz walked up to Kevin and handed him a small stack of papers. "That wasn't taken in your office here. It was taken at your office at Stinger's Sound. I have stacks more of surveillance of you going in and out of Stinger's Sound." She turned to walk away but then stopped and turned around again. "Those papers I gave you are termination papers. You're fired. But you'll find that there's more evidence in those papers."

"I'll sue!"

"And I'll have you arrested for industrial espionage. You're being fired for stealing from my company. As far as I see it, working as the senior CEO for Stinger's Sound is in conflict of interest with my owning Misfit's Music." Pizzazz stuck her finger in Kevin's face. "Now I want you out of your office by the time I leave this building." She turned and looked at the other executives. She called out a short list of names and told them to stand. "You're gone too. You aided Kevin Ross to covering everything up. That makes you untrustworthy. However, unlike Kevin, your severance package will stand. Now leave."

The executives who had just been fired, left slowly. Kevin walked past Pizzazz and then stopped. He leaned in close and whispered with deadly venom. "You'll regret this, Gabor. You've made a dangerous enemy today. I will make you pay for this."

Pizzazz turned around and looked Kevin straight in the eye without blinking. "Fuck you, Kevin. You used me, you used my brother, you used my company. But worst of is that you used my father's memory for your own ends. I know it was you who told the judges at the Battle of the Bands to have Jem and the Holograms and the Misfits disqualified. You paid them off." She smirked. "You got sloppy and left a paper trail."

Kevin pulled his hand back and slapped Pizzazz across the face. Pizzazz's head jerked to the side and she went momentarily weak in the knees. She felt the corner of her mouth and felt blood. Licking her lips she straightened up and held her hand up at David for him to stop. "You know, you're a class act, Kevin. But you're lucky I was told to never fight."

Snorting heavily, Kevin turned his back on Pizzazz and began to walk away. He turned back around when he felt Pizzazz tap his shoulder. He turned as Pizzazz threw a punch with all of her strength. Kevin fell to the ground from the strike and shock. Pizzazz crouched next to him with an innocent grin. "Oops. Damn that selective memory. I forgot I'm a lady and that ladies don't fight."

"You'll be hearing from my lawyer. That was assault and battery." Kevin scrambled to get on his feet.

David grabbed Kevin by his arms and yanked him to his feet. He slammed Kevin into the meeting room door several times. "I think not. I have a whole room full of witnesses that say it was self-defense. Now, you and I, we're going to take a nice little walk to your office. Its time for a late spring cleaning." He slammed Kevin into the door again while turning the door handle. He gave Hiroki and Eric a nod to go in.

Standing in the doorway, Hiroki watched Pizzazz take a napkin from an executive and wipe the blood from her mouth. She waved both men in and smiled a thanks to the executive. Pizzazz walked up to them and brought them to the head of the table. She gave a quick introduction to the people at the table.

"Thank you, Phyllis," Hiroki said politely. He then turned and addressed the board of executives. "Ladies and Gentlemen of Gabor Industries. As you know I'm taking over as senior CEO. I promise this, there will be changes. I want to make Gabor Industries a company that your children would be proud of." 

Hiroki talked and explained his plan for Gabor Industries while Pizzazz left the room. She sat in the main lobby of the building and smiled to herself. She felt as if she had done her father's memory proud and that she learned few valuable business lessons.

* * *

The sound of the power drills stopped in the Starlight House. Techrat took a step back and looked at his work in the living room. The remote projector for Synergy was mounted in the corner. It looked like a normal security camera and acted as one as well. Rio was helping him install the cameras around the house. 

Jerrica wanted the cameras so that the girls could get help from Synergy whenever they needed. It also would help Mrs. Bailey watch the girls when she was out at the store and the Holograms were performing. She felt that getting Synergy was a blessing and was glad that she could share it with the foster children that she raised.

"Hey Rio, how's it going on your end?" Techrat lightly jogged into the kitchen.

Rio finished making a final check on his camera. "I'm done, Techrat. Let's get Jerrica and test them out." The two men took a final look around the house with pride before Rio opened Jerrica's office door. "Hey. We're finished. Want to give it the inaugural test run?" He smiled sweetly at Jerrica and held his hand out.

Jerrica took his hand and returned his smile. "Actually yes, I think I would like that." She gave Techrat a friendly hug. "Thank you for taking time out to do this. It means a lot to me."

"Not a problem. Since Pizzazz fired Kevin and a handful of suits, I have some free time. Also don't worry about the plans that Minx stole. They weren't the final plans and they don't have any plans for a portable transmitter. Although a prototype necklace was stolen. But its useless without a working hologram system." Techrat shrugged and waited as they entered the living room.

"Well, that's somewhat reassuring. Cross your fingers, boys." Jerrica touched her starburst shaped earrings out of habit. "Showtime Synergy." Pink and faded purple light came out of the camera lens and formed a semi-solid image of Synergy. Jerrica smiled wide at Rio and Techrat. "Great work guys!" They went to each of the rooms and tested each camera. There were no malfunctions.

* * *

It was a week after the firing of Kevin Ross. Hiroki had sent over a business specialist for both Misfits Music and Starlight Music. The two company were now operating by putting out publicity and having agents begin booking each band in clubs across the city. Pizzazz's dream of becoming a rock star was beginning to come true.

Pizzazz had called all of the Misfits into the living room at the Gabor Manor. She wore a giddy, childlike grin. She waited until they were all sitting. "I have great news. Next week we have our first club gig. It's at a bar called Murphy's. The best part is that they're paying us to play! But we have to pay for our own drinks. But hell, we're going to be performing. Now we should practice almost non-stop until the gig." She waited a moment. "Well, lets get moving!"

The Misfits all scrambled to get the instruments and began tuning them up. Pizzazz was mentally making a set list for the show. She was almost finished by the time they started practicing. She knew that this was the start of the road to fame.

* * *

**_THE END_**


	9. The Princess and the Rockstar Part 1

The Princess and the Rockstar

**Part 1**

**Runnin' With the Devil**

**By Nick Maro**

* * *

The ringing of the doorbell brought Jerrica out of her thoughts. She glanced at the clock and cursed silently. It was nearly two in the morning and she was still going over reports from Starlight Music and contracts to appear on television shows. She put on her robe and opened her study door. Out of the corner of her eye she saw one of the Starlight Girls run up the back stairway. Jerrica figured she was making a midnight snack.

Holding back a yawn, Jerrica opened the door. The sight before her both shocked and angered her. Kimber stood next to a police officer. She was looking at the porch cement and very defiant. The officer tipped his hat a bit and cleared his voice. "Ms. Benton? I picked your sister here up at the high school. She and few other friends were trespassing on school grounds."

Jerrica stared at Kimber with cold anger, then offered a small smile to the officer. "Well, thank you for bringing her back, Officer. I didn't even know she was missing. So what are the charges?"

"No charges. Just a warning seeing how this is her first offense and there was no damage done to the school." The officer gave Kimber a slight nudge to enter the door. "Good night and make sure she stays out of trouble." He turned and left in his squad car.

"Get inside!" Jerrica grabbed Kimber by her upper arm. "What the hell are you doing sneaking out like this?"

Kimber wiggled out of Jerrica's grip. "Let go! You're not Mom! I don't have to answer to you. You're just my big sister. That's all." She began to walk away up the stairs when Jerrica grabbed her by the arm again and pulled her into her office. Jerrica shut the door behind her.

"Sit." Jerrica waited a second then shouted again at her sister. Kimber slowly sat in the chair. Jerrica began to pace. "I'm not just your big sister. I'm your legal guardian. And don't bring up the turning eighteen shit again. I'm well aware that you are. But as long as you're living here you will obey my rules. And one of my rules is that you come home at ten-thirty on school nights." She stopped in front of the young redhead. "And what the hell were you doing at the school anyway?"

"I see that Rio's car is here," Kimber said after a long moment. "Setting a great example for the Starlight Girls aren't we? I wish I had a boyfriend that could spend the night and have jungle sex with." She slouched further in the chair while Jerrica fumed before her.

"Rio is asleep in a guest room for your information. He was here late helping me with some of the contracts for guest appearances on some shows. Rio was too tired to drive home so he stayed here." Jerrica began pacing again. "Now what were you doing at the school and who were you with?"

Kimber made a noise with her lips. "I was just hanging out with friends. We weren't doing anything wrong except being too loud. Mary was with us." She went silent again. "At least she trusts me."

Jerrica sighed and rubbed her eyes. "What do you want me to do with you? You're one of the ones that the Starlight Girls look up to. Just think next time and remember that you are setting an example to all of the girls. You're too old for punishment and grounding, but I do want you to think about what I've said." She put a few folders away and laid her arm across her younger sister's shoulders. "Come on. We'll have a quick bowl of ice cream while I tell about the time dad caught Rio and I skinny dipping."

Trying to keep her giggle quiet, Kimber nodded and went into the kitchen with her sister. She was relieved that the worst she got was just yelled at.

* * *

Paying the cab fare, Frenzy stepped out of the taxi and towards the entrance of the club. She ignored the line and walked up to the bouncer. The people in the line yelled and cursed at her. The bouncer looked the short woman up and down and chuckled to himself. "For a tiny thing, you sure have a lot of attitude for doing that just now. So why don't you get back into line, honey."

"Listen dickwad, I'm in kind of a hurry here. So just step aside and let me in. It won't kill you to let someone like me inside without having to wait. I'm probably just going to be a few minutes as it is." Frenzy tapped her foot impatiently flipped the front of her hair from her face.

"You're cute, but annoying. Now get in line or get lost." The bouncer ignored Frenzy and let two women inside. The women shot Frenzy a dirty look and giggled.

"Fine. Be that way." Frenzy grabbed one of the women by her arm and swung her into her friend. The two women slammed into the wall falling to the ground. She then kicked the bouncer in the kneecap, causing him to fall to his knees. Frenzy then grabbed him by the throat and pushed him backwards. She leaned in towards his face and snarled her teeth. "Can I go in now? I tried asking nicely." The bouncer nodded and Frenzy let go. She smiled sweetly. "Thank you!"

Frenzy turned and lightly skipped inside the club. She went down the dimly lit hallway towards the bass heavy music. Turned a corner she came face to face with the darkened club dance floor. Lights flashed on and off on mirrored balls, while lasers made patterns on people, floors, walls and the ceiling. She began to mingle with the crowd against the wall while looking for the woman she had agreed to meet.

After a few minutes of looking, she spotted her. Frenzy walked quickly up to the woman with the gray hair. She tapped the woman on the shoulder and gave a wave when she turned around. "I take it you're Madison, right?" Frenzy yelled over the music.

At first Madison didn't hear the woman with the red and black hair. She then nodded and tapped her ear. Madison then pointed to a private room in the back and motioned for Frenzy to follow. They pushed their way through the crowd and entered the room. There were three other women inside. Madison turned to Frenzy and offered a kind smile. "So, you're Frenzy I take it?"

"That I am. Its good to finally meet you. I've been looking for a band to play and sing with when its needed. I saw your ad in The Musician and thought Banshee's Wail might possibly use me." Frenzy poured herself a glass of ice water. "When did you want me to audition?"

The four other women looked at each other and gave a shrug. The woman with light purple hair spoke with a hint of a questioning suggestion. "Well, we could go to Maddie's place. We still have all of our equipment there. Its our makeshift rehearsal hall."

Madison nodded at the woman. "Good idea, Thorn." She then turned to the twin women sitting on the couch. "Gemini, do me a favor and bring the car around to the side. I don't feel like dealing with people." The twin women nodded as one. To Frenzy's amazement, they stood and walked out the door as if they were one person. Madison smiled at Frenzy's reaction. "They were conjoined twins. They still move in sync due to it. It's a really interesting phenomenon. Hearing them speak is even stranger."

"Its like listening to a person in stereo. They talk as one and its like they know what the other is going to say. Can be a bit disturbing at times." Thorn stood up and slid her backpack onto her shoulder.

The three women left together. They were silent until they reached the side door and climbed into the car. One of the Gemini sisters drove the luxury car to Madison's mansion in Beverly Hills. Frenzy knew that she was joining a band that was going somewhere.

* * *

Slowly waking from his deep sleep, David felt someone in the bed behind him. He turned and looked over his shoulder, careful not to wake the person up. The white hair of Roxy's spilled across her face. It moved with each breath she took. David figured that she had crawled into bed with him sometime during the night. 

It was common knowledge that the two were seeing each other. He just wasn't used to her habits yet. Although, it was mildly comforting to know that she enjoyed his company enough to stay close to him even in sleep. David watched her sleep for a few minutes before glancing at the clock on the desk behind her. It was almost time for him to get up.

David carefully reached across Roxy to turn the alarm off so it wouldn't wake her. He split his attention from turning the alarm to not bumping Roxy in the head with his arm. Successful in switching the alarm off, David moved his arm back and slowly sat up. He dry scrubbed his face and yawned silently. He grabbed a shirt and pair of jogging pants off of the chair next to his bed. He slipped on the shirt and stood to put on the pants.

After slipping one leg into the jogging pants, David heard a soft groan from the bed behind him. Roxy yawned and sat up a bit. "So, you don't wanna sleep with a rockstar?" She gave him a mischievous smirk.

"And good morning to you too." David finished putting on the jogging pants. Roxy gave him a wolf whistle. "Well, aren't we frisky today?" David gave a short leap to the bed, landing on his side next to her. "I was just getting up to do my morning exercises. I didn't want to wake you before. But now that you're awake, wanna join me?"

"Only if we can shower together afterwards." Roxy giggled when David gave her a small smile. "Just joking. Of course I'll exercise with you. It looks like it's a gorgeous day out. Just let me throw on my jogging pants and a sports bra." Roxy leaned forward and gave David a quick kiss on the lips before swinging her legs over the side of the bed. She stood up while yawning and tousled her hair as she left the room.

David chuckled to himself as he stretched on his bed. He got to his feet and left his room. Jetta startled him with a slow clap. She walked toward him with a smirk. "Looks like you and Rox finally consummated your relationship." Jetta rolled her eyes when she saw David's expression. "Relax, love. I'm just foolin' around."

"I wasn't too sure. Its still hard sometimes to figure out what's humor and what's serious in America. Anyway, Roxy and I were heading to the backyard to work out. You up for it?"

Jetta thought about the offer then shook her head. "Nah, my ankle has been hurtin' so I'm takin' it light on it. I'll just watch you two lovebirds from inside." She gave a playful wink and went down the stairs. David waited for Roxy to come out of her room before going downstairs together. Jetta waved to them after pouring herself a cup of coffee. "Now you two behave, you hear?" Roxy flipped Jetta off as they passed. Jetta giggled and sipped her drink.

Roxy rolled her eyes and shook her head in annoyance. "She's always like this when I start taking an interest in someone. Just ignore her and she'll stop it. Sheila can be such a child at times." She followed David as they headed to the backyard.

* * *

Standing under the beating water of her shower, Pizzazz finished rising the shampoo from her hair. She turned the shower off and grabbed her towel so she could towel dry her hair. Wrapping the towel around her hair, Pizzazz began drying herself off. 

Halfway through drying herself off, she heard the door bell ring. She figured someone else would get the door and just ignored it. The bell rang again at a more frantic pace. Growling to herself, Pizzazz wrapped the towel around her body and made her way down the stairs. The bell continued to ring over and over. She opened the door a crack and peeked out. Jerrica and Kimber stood waiting patiently.

Pizzazz opened the door all the way. "Hey Jer, Kim. What brings you two over this early?"

Jerrica shifted her weight a bit and smiled. "I have something to tell you, Phyllis. Are the rest of the Misfits here? I want to tell them as well."

"Well, I was in the middle of getting out of the shower." Pizzazz looked over her shoulder towards the windows in the back of the house. She saw Roxy and David doing various exercises and the dark outline of Jetta. "I see everyone but Mary here. She's either upstairs or at her mom's place. Let me get dressed, I'll check up there and then call everyone into the living room." She let her adoptive sisters in. "By the way, why didn't you use the key I gave you?"

"Oh, I forgot it and Kimber lost hers." Jerrica gave an apologetic smile. Pizzazz shook her head and went up stairs.

Pizzazz went into her room and quickly dressed into an old pair of ripped jeans and a t-shirt. On the way back down she peeked inside the room Stormer had kept for herself at the mansion. She saw Stormer sprawled out on the bed asleep. She heard the faint sound of snoring come from her long time friend.

Flicking the light on, Pizzazz walked up to the bed and shook Stormer awake. Stormer jerked out of Pizzazz's grip and gave a startled yelp. She then dry wiped her hand down her face to wake up. Stormer looked up at Pizzazz and gave a tired smile. "You scared the crap outta me. I was having this nightmare about being grabbed by hundreds of fans when you woke me." She took a deep breath and let it out. "So, what's going on?"

"Sorry about scaring you like that. Jerrica and Kimber are here. Jer says that she has something she wants to tell us all. I don't know what it is." Pizzazz gave a slight shrug. "So put some clothes on and join us in the living room when you can, okay?"

Stormer nodded and yawned. Pizzazz left her friends room and joined the rest of her friends in the living room. "Mary will be down in a few. She had another nightmare about becoming famous." She sat next to Kimber and put her arm around the teen's shoulders. "So how are you doing, little sis? Looking forward to being a senior next year? I miss seeing you around."

Kimber let out a soft giggle and glanced at David who was sitting by himself. "I'm fine. Got in trouble with Mary the other night. We were hanging out with a few friends at the high school. Just sitting around talking. I learned my lesson by having the cops drive me home." She giggled louder when Pizzazz tousled her hair playfully.

"I'm sorry about bailing on you, Kim. I thought you were behind me. I should've made sure. I-I'm sorry." Stormer gave Kimber a sheepish smile. Kimber returned the smile and nodded her head that she understood.

Jerrica stood when Stormer sat next to her best friend. She took drink of water to calm her stomach. "For a while now I've been keeping a secret from each of you. I wanted to tell you it personally before you hear rumors or find out for yourselves." She paced nervously for a moment to collect her thoughts. "Next week Jem and the Holograms are scheduled to appear on the Lin-Z show on V-TV. As their manager I'm supposed to be there. Don't get me wrong, I will be. But Jem and I want to tell the world who she really is. But first I want to tell you."

She glanced nervously at Kimber, who just smiled at her with pride. Jerrica brought her hand to her earring and whispered, "Showtime Synergy." A long moment went by, then pink and light purple light filled the living room. The Misfits and David sat in mild shock at what they were witnessing. The light slowly vanished and before them stood Jem. She gave a humble smile to each of the people in the room.

"Jem and Jerrica Benton are the same person." She turned to Pizzazz. "You always said I had the voice but I was just too shy to take the stage. Well, I found a way to follow in my mother's footsteps. I wanted to tell you at the Battle of the Bands, but I never got the chance. I hope you're not mad."

Pizzazz sat in thought about what was just revealed to her. A slight smile crossed her lips and a soft laugh began slowly. Everyone looked at her in confusion as her laughter grew louder. She finally stood and hugged her sister. "I'm proud of you, Jer. You showed the world your artistic side. You shared that beautiful voice with the world."

David stood and went up stairs. He came back down before anyone could follow him. He handed Jem a necklace. "I found this on Minx when she and Kevin tried to trick us into thinking you were trying to kill Kevin. I had a feeling there was a connection between this necklace and the hologram projector prototype that was stolen from Gabor Industries."

"Thank you, David. Why don't you hold on to it for safe keeping." Jerrica turned off the Jem hologram. "I'll introduce you guys to Synergy later. Right now I have to get to Starlight Music. Rio and I are going to go over the tracks we laid down the other day." She hugged each of the Misfits and David. "Kim, if Phyllis doesn't mind, you can stay here. It'll be boring at the studio anyway."

Kimber gave an uncaring shrug. "I don't mind. I can just hang out with Mary or something."

"Well, we were going to head to the studio ourselves. But I'm sure David wouldn't mind having Kimber keep him company for a few hours. In fact, he was telling me the other day that he never really got to have a tour of LA last time he was here." Pizzazz winked at David who gave her a silent protest.

"Okay, I'll see you at home, Kim." Jerrica kissed her sister on the forehead. "And stay out of trouble." She made a face as Kimber mocked her. "Thanks, Phyllis. Come by later tonight and I'll introduce everyone to Synergy." She hugged Pizzazz and said her good-byes to everyone else.

David slapped the armrest on his chair and stood. "Well, I'm going to take a shower."

Looking around, Roxy tapped her chin with her fingernail. "So, I guess I'll go make breakfast or something." She tapped Kimber on the shoulder. "Wanna help?" Slowly Kimber nodded. The two left the room. The rest of the Misfits went about their own business while waiting for breakfast.

* * *

Staying hidden, the self-named rockstar listened to the Princess and her friends talk. Frenzy was angered that she allowed herself to get captured by the Princess so shortly after joining the new band. She vowed that tonight she would slip by her captor and elude her for as long as she could. "Maybe," Frenzy told herself, "maybe I could use what Jerrica told them to my advantage."

Frenzy slinked back to her prison as she heard David coming up the steps.

* * *

The July summer sun beat down on the backs of the necks of David and Kimber. They made their way down the sidewalk through the crowd of shoppers and tourists. Kimber had decided to show David her favorite hang outs first. David went along willingly and with a smile. He'd already seen the places that she was showing him when Kyoko and Hitomi went on their shopping spree after he got his inheritance.

Kimber led David to a fountain and sat down. David sat next to her with a smile on his face. This was actually the first place she showed him he hadn't been. Kimber opened her backpack and pulled out two bottles of water. She handed one to him. "They're a little warm, but they'll get rid of your thirst. I made sandwiches if you want one. Food downtown is expensive as hell."

Opening the bottle, David took a quick drink of water. "Thanks. I'm not hungry just quite yet. I was thinking we could find a park or something to eat. It's a nice day but I'd much rather eat in the shade." He took off his sunglasses and wiped his forehead. "You should come to Osaka sometime. The parks there are beautiful. I helped Hitomi and Kyoko write most of our songs there."

"That really sounds lovely, David." Kimber looked off between some buildings and smiled. "Come on. Theres someplace I want to show you. A place where I go to think and write my own music." She jumped to her feet with a smile and waited for David to join her.

David followed behind Kimber quietly as she led him through a maze of back alleys and side streets. He listened to her tell stories of her growing up with Pizzazz and Jerrica. He enjoyed hearing stories about his twin from others. They finally stopped their quick pace when Kimber sat on an empty bench under the observation deck of the planetarium. He saw why she liked this spot. The view of the ocean was very inspiring.

"I can see why you come here. It's a very peaceful spot in the middle of chaos." David sat next to the young redhead on the bench. "So, what's on your mind? You've been trying like crazy to avoid certain subjects all day."

"Well, its kinda embarrassing." Kimber shuffled her feet on the ground and looked at her hands nervously. "Its like this," she looked up at him with a sideways grin, "I kinda have this crush on you and I'm jealous as hell of Roxy for dating you." She felt her face begin to burn with her blushing.

"Hmmm, I see," David said softly and with a slight smile. "I really appreciate that you feel that way. I like you too, but not that way." He saw her face fall and he took her hand in his. "Hey, if I was a few years younger or you a few years older then maybe something could happen. Theres also the fact that you're my sister's adoptive sister. I'm getting a headache right now trying to think what it would mean if we got involved in any way."

Kimber giggled. "Yeah. Mary and I gave each other a migraine thinking about that one." She kissed the back of one of his hands and smiled. "Just as long as we're friends."

David spotted a small bed of flowers next to him. He cut one with a small knife he kept and trimmed a few of the leafs off. He handed it to Kimber. "Sometimes stolen beauty is the best." He saw Kimber's face light up as he gave her it. "Now, this reminds me back when I was thirteen or so. I developed a crush on one of my student teachers back in Osaka." He chuckled softly. "What can I say, I was just hitting puberty."

Carefully, Kimber rested her head on David's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her protectively. She let out a contented sigh and smiled at the happy thought that she didn't scare him away. She had his friendship and that was just fine. 

* * *

After ringing the doorbell to Madison's Beverly Hills mansion, Frenzy began to pace. The door finally opened and Madison let the young woman inside. Frenzy let out a small manic giggle of glee. "I have some news for you. It'll help us get recognized as a band and thrust us into the spotlight."

"Okay, what is it?" Madison asked slowly.

"Are the others here? They need to hear this too." Frenzy's smile grew when Madison nodded. She followed the gray haired woman into the entertainment room. "Everyone, I have some shocking news. I know who Jem is and I know who will give us a recording contract for this information."

The other members of Banshee's Wail leaned forward and listen as Frenzy revealed Jem's identity to the band.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED IN "BETTER THE DEVIL YOU KNOW, THAN THE DEVIL YOU DON'T"_**

**_PART 2 OF THE PRINCESS AND THE ROCKSTAR_**


	10. The Princess and the Rockstar Part 2

The Princess and the Rockstar

**Part 2**

**Better the Devil You Know, Than the Devil You Don't**

**By ****Nick Maro**

* * *

Opening the door as quiet as she could, BaNee crawled into the bed carefully and wrapped her arms around Kimber. She felt Kimber hug her closely in return. The young Vietnamese girl smiled to herself. She liked it when Kimber allowed her to sleep in the same bed. BaNee laid with her head on Kimber's shoulder.

Idly stroking BaNee's hair, Kimber cleared her throat and spoke softly. "What is it this time? Did one of the other girls play a joke on you again?" Kimber knew that the other Starlight Girls enjoyed playing pranks on the youngest of the girls. Especially BaNee since she was the most skittish and spoke very little English.

"Other sisters make BaNee see terror movie. Now BaNee see movie man in room." She looked up at Kimber in the dark. "Big sister let BaNee stay for night?" She pleaded with Kimber with her dark eyes and pouting lips.

Kimber sighed and pulled her closer. "Of course you can stay. In the morning I'll have a talk with the others. Neither you or they should be watching those kind of movies. Now just go to sleep because I'll protect you from all bogeymen." She kissed BaNee's forehead smiled. Kimber still couldn't believe that this young girl had found a way to make it to America by herself from North Vietnam. 

Jerrica was in the process of officially adopting her while immigration made sure that BaNee had no relatives living in North Vietnam. BaNee had quickly bonded with Kimber and Aja. Together they were teaching her English.

"I love you, big sister." BaNee kissed Kimber on the cheek and cuddled with her.

"I love you too, squirt." Kimber drifted to sleep cuddling with the young girl in her arms. BaNee fell asleep quickly as well. Feeling secure in the arms of the woman she saw as a sister.

* * *

Sitting inside the darkened windowless room, Video yawned and rubbed her eyes. She watched the array of monitors before her. Each monitor displayed a different room inside Stingers Sound. Every room including the new president of Stingers Sound, Kevin Ross. Video and Clash secretly installed the camera after the semi-public firing of Kevin from Gabor Industries. Video felt that he had more secrets than he had let on.

Holding back another yawn, she sipped her coffee to stay awake. She glanced at the monitor in Kevin Ross' office as five women walked in. She looked at the time. It was nearly four in the morning and Kevin was still there. It wasn't uncommon to see him there. She had to admit he was a good business man and knew how to run a business.

Kevin stood and shook each of the hands of the five women. Video turned and shook Clash awake. Clash looked around somewhat dazed. She gave Video a bewildered look. Video turned Clash's face to the monitor. "Who are those women? If you ask me they look like a band."

Clash took a long look at the women on the screen. "Yeah they look like a band. As for which band? I don't know. There's hundreds in the LA area." She turned on the sound for the monitor. "Maybe that will help. At least we'll know why they're there."

Video and Clash listened in silence while the women and Kevin made small talk. Clash began pouring herself a cup of coffee when she heard the reason why the women were there. She immediately dropped the cup when the woman known as Frenzy told Kevin the secret she had. Clash ran over to the video recorder and smiled. "I can't believe what I just heard. Best of all, we have it on tape."

"So what? What are we gonna do with it? Sell it to the highest bidder?"

"That's what I'm thinking. Do you know how much one of those scandal shows will pay for this? We could quit this job and retire. Hell, we cou—" Clash stopped talking when she heard Kevin's plan. "Goddammit! That rich bastard will ruin this whole thing." She began pacing. "Don't give me that I told you so look, Viv."

Video chuckled softly. "I say we bring it to Phyllis Gabor. It does concern in a way kinda. Besides, remember what she said? If anything happens to us here, she'll make sure we still have a job." Video stopped the tape and ejected it. She quickly made a back up copy as a safety measure. She put both tapes in her bag. Clash and Video left the security room together and headed back to the apartment they shared.

* * *

The faint sound of a hammer sounded through the front door as Pizzazz walked up to it. She opened the door to her home. The hammering was louder now. She saw various tools and a panel of dry wall leaned against the wall. She slowly walked into the living room. To her left was Roxy and Jetta pulling a damaged panel of what was a wall down. Roxy's right arm was in a sling. David was nailing brace together for the wall.

"What the hell is going on here?" Pizzazz yelled above the noise. "What the hell did you do to my house?!" She pointed to where Roxy and Jetta were working. "Who the hell am I going to have to kill after its explained?"

The three friends each looked at one another. They tried to stop from grinning but failed. "Uh, I can explain Phyllis," Roxy started slowly. "You see, Jetta and I were goofing around. You know, putting wrestling holds on each other around the living room. Well, David was watching from the doorway when Mary walked into the path of me being flung. David grabbed her out of the way. But I was momentarily distracted and couldn't stop my momentum before going through the wall. I smacked my shoulder on the support beam going through. I'll be okay."

Pizzazz looked at her three friends and shook her head. "Where's Mary now?"

"I took her home when Roxy and Sheila went to the hardware store. She was complaining of a headache and didn't feel good. She didn't look good when she showed up. I think it might be a flu bug. Vanessa had a twenty-four hour virus last weekend." David shrugged. "I figure we can have the wall fixed tonight."

"Yeah, Rox says she spent some time with her Uncle's construction company while in high school." Jetta nudged Roxy playfully. "Ain't that right, Colony?"

Roxy shoved Jetta back twice as hard. "Stop calling me that, Limey. And yes I did. Granted I didn't work on the site and do any actual construction. I was too young. I was a secretary of sorts." She saw the nervous glances that David, Jetta and Pizzazz were giving each other. "Hey! Do any of you know how to read blueprints or were shown how to put up a support beam? No? Then shut up." Roxy left the room and went to the kitchen.

"No, but at least I know how to convert to the metric system and back." Jetta mumbled softly.

"Alright enough. Just get it fixed." Pizzazz looked at the wallpaper tear. "I was thinking of redecorating this room anyway. So don't worry about fixing the wallpaper." Her cell phone began ringing as she headed up the stairs to her room. A few minutes later she came rushing down the stairs. "David, I'm heading back to the office. Something's come up. I want you guys to fix this by tonight."

Jetta and David started laughing after Pizzazz had shut the door behind her. Roxy came in with a glass of water and smirked. "I don't think the boss is happy." They each laughed and began working on the wall, hoping to fix it by their deadline.

* * *

Walking back into her office, Pizzazz gave her secretary a sideways grin. She walked up to the desk and let out a soft chuckle. "No I didn't forget anything, Jean. I got a call from these two cousins. Vivian and Constance Montgomery. They asked me to meet them here. Have they showed up yet?"

Jean gave Pizzazz a puzzled look before she snapped her fingers. "There is a Video and Clash waiting in your office now. The one with the purple hair seemed too anxious. Mustn't be good for her stomach."

"That's them. Clash is always that nervous and paranoid." Pizzazz settled her hand on the handle to her office. "Thanks for letting them in, Jean." Her receptionist gave a smile and nod as Pizzazz disappeared into her office. Pizzazz motioned for Video and Clash to stay where they were. "There's no need to stand when I enter the room. Not like I'm royalty or a politician." She sat in her office chair and set her feet on the desk. "So, what's so important that you couldn't tell me on the phone?"

Video glanced at Clash and gave a slight nod. Clash pulled a video tape out of her pocket and set it on Pizzazz's desk. "Video and I taped this morning. Some band called Banshee's Wail had a meeting with Kevin Ross at Stingers Sound. The lead singer told Kevin something that could damage your sister and the Holograms' reputation." She looked at Video quickly before continuing. "She said that Jerrica Benton and Jem were the same person. Is this true?"

Pizzazz picked up the tape and looked at it. It bore no labels on it. She then looked at both Video and Clash and took her feet off the desk and stood. She tapped the tape on her thigh as she paced in thought. "It's not up to me to tell you if its true or not. I'm going to call Jerrica and have her watch the tape and hear what you told me. After what you did for me with Gabor Industries I trust you both fully. I just want you to know that and that's what I'm going to tell Jerrica."

"That's fair." Video shifted in her seat and ran a hand through her hair. "It's not like we're asking for a reward. I'd be lying if I said we didn't consider selling this tape to the highest bidder. But we chose to tell you first. After all, Jerrica is your sister and if we did that we'd be hurting you both. The only thing we do ask for is that you honor our previous agreement about if we get fired."

"Of course I will." Pizzazz began to dial Jerrica's cell number. "And thank you for being honest." She smiled at Video when Jerrica answered. "Hey Jerrica, I need to come to my office here at Misfits Music. There's two people I want you to meet and see a tape they made. Yes, its extremely important. Okay I'll see you in five then." Pizzazz hung up the phone and called her secretary on the intercom. "Jean, could you bring in some drinks and let Jerrica in when she arrives. Thanks."

While they waited, Pizzazz, Clash and Video made small talk while Video set up the VCR and TV so they could watch the tape. Jerrica arrived ten minutes later and Pizzazz made the proper introductions. Jerrica sat on the couch next to Video while Pizzazz double checked the connections. Once satisfied, Pizzazz closed the blinds and sat in her office chair. She started the tape and the group watched in silence.

When the tape ended, Jerrica dropped her empty cup in shock. She looked from Pizzazz to Video and Clash. "Phyllis, tell me honestly that you or the Misfits didn't tell my secret. And just how the hell this Frenzy woman learned my secret?"

Pizzazz could only shrug. "I don't know, Jer. But it looks like you're going to have to go public about your double life sooner than expected." She saw Jerrica nervously look at Video and Clash. "Don't worry about them. I trust them to keep this secret. They are after all my informants who helped me get rid of Kevin Ross out of Gabor Industries. And I have a feeling they'll be working very closely with me shortly." She gave a wink to the cousins.

"All right. If you trust them this much, then I do too." Jerrica gave a crooked smile to Video. "Do me a favor and keep a close eye on Kevin Ross now that he has this information. I have a feeling he'll try to hurt me and Phyllis with this. Just let either one of us know if he mentions what he's going to do. Okay?" She looked at Clash with the same pleading look.

"Consider it done, Jerrica. And thank you for trusting us." Video returned Jerrica's grin. "I promise we won't let you down." She nudged Clash. "Come on, lets get back to Stingers Sound. I want to check the tapes." She turned to Pizzazz. "You can keep that tape. We have a back up at our apartment." The two cousins said good bye and left the sisters alone.

"So what do you plan on doing, Phyllis?"

Pizzazz sighed in thought. "I'm not sure. But we'll think of something. I just want to know how the hell this Frenzy woman found out and who the hell she is." She looked at her clock and felt her stomach rumble. "Lets go grab something to eat. I'm buying." Pizzazz pressed a finger along Jerrica's lips when she started to protest. Jerrica finally nodded and the sisters left Pizzazz's office.

* * *

Forcing her way into Kevin Ross' office, Frenzy pushed his assistant down. She pointed a finger into Kevin's face. Her eyes radiated pure fury. "We had a deal, Ross! We agreed that it would be myself and Banshee's Wail who revealed that Jem is Jerrica Benton," she turned her finger to the three blondes in the office, "not this band of eurotrash! We had a deal and you screwed us!"

Kevin straightened his tie. "Let me put it in clear and simple terms. We had a deal, yes. The deal was honored. You have a recording contract and I have information I can use against Phyllis Gabor. As for who got to tell the secret, well that was never agreed on. I chose the Stingers because they are a known band and you, my dear, aren't."

Frenzy chewed the inside of her cheek before letting out an angry sigh. She knew Kevin was right. It burned in her gut that he was. "Fine. Have it your way. But you better shove Banshee's Wail's music down every radio stations throat for our media blitz." She turned when Kevin nodded his agreement.

After leaving Kevin's office, Frenzy made her way down the stair well. She heard one of the Stingers following her. "Hey psycho!" Rapture yelled behind her. "You ever talk to us like that again and I'll personally put a curse on you."

"Funny, I thought you were a walking curse."

"What was that? Hey, stop right there." Rapture grabbed Frenzy by the hair. The wig Frenzy wore came off after a brief struggle. Rapture's jaw fell slack when she caught sight of Frenzy's true hair color. "You're – You're –"

Rapture's stutter fit was cut off by Frenzy slamming her against the wall and pressing her forearm against Rapture's throat. Frenzy leaned in close to her face and spoke in a low, deadly whisper. "You don't know who I am. I am nothing like the Princess. I don't look like the Princess. So think before you tell anyone what you saw here. If I hear the faintest rumor about it, I'll bury you myself." She grabbed the wig from Rapture and put it back on.

Rapture rubbed her throat while she watched Frenzy leave down the stairs. Her stomach rumble as she felt herself begin to get sick. She ran up the stairs and into the women's restroom. There she began to vomit from fright.

* * *

Walking into the living room, Roxy saw that all the members of both the Holograms and the Misfits. As well as David, Video, Techrat and Clash were all present for the meeting that Pizzazz had called. Rio walked out of the kitchen and sat next to Jerrica. Roxy stood behind the chair that David was sitting in and waited for Pizzazz to begin.

"I just learned from Video and Clash that Kevin Ross plans on revealing that Jem is Jerrica on the Harriet Horne Show tonight. Obviously this is an attempt of hurting myself and the ones I love and care about." Pizzazz took a sip of ice water. "Now Jerrica, Video, Clash, Techrat and myself have come up with a plan. We decided that since Jerrica is going on the Lin-Z show tomorrow to reveal herself that it would be best that the Misfits do this. Last thing we need is something like this to overshadow her announcement."

"So what is exactly the plan, Phyllis?" Stormer blew a lock of hair of her face.

Pizzazz and Techrat smiled as Video and Clash took turns explaining the details of their plan. No one saw in the bushes the form of the Rockstar as she watched the Princess listen to the plan. She figured she could warn Kevin and the Stingers but decided against it. She wanted to see them get what they deserved after they ruined her chance at striking at the Princess and her friends.

* * *

The Harriet Horne Show aired live every weeknight. Harriet was finishing her segment with actor Sean Harrison. The Stingers were slated next for the musical number of the show. Harriet talked with the Stingers as they set up and waited for their cue. They avoided the wet floor markers on the stage. Earlier that day a water pipe burst and it didn't dry in time for the show.

Harriet's stage producer gave her the signal that they were on the air. Harriet stood next to Riot of the Stingers and smiled for the camera. "Tonight we have a special musical treat for you. We have here performing live the winners of the Battle of the Bands contest, the Stingers!" She turned to Riot and grinned again. "Tell me, Riot, what do you have for us tonight?"

Riot took the microphone and flashed his most charming smile for Harriet and the crowd. A few of the women screamed in delight. Riot spoke in his deep voice. "Tonight Harriet we're going to playing two of our favorite songs. Destiny and Mindgames. They're both on our upcoming album entitled simply Stingers. I hope you enjoy them. Afterwards, I have a major announcement."

"My this is exciting! Lets hear it for the Stingers!" Harriet backed off the stage and sat at her desk off camera.

The lights went down and the studio was cast into pitch black. After a few moments the lights went back on, Riot began to sing when the Misfits rushed the stage from the back and unplugged the Stingers' equipment. Jetta sat behind a preassembled drum set. Pizzazz ran up and knocked Riot down. She grabbed the microphone from him.

"I'm sorry, Riot dear. But I think these people want to rock!" The audience let out a scream of approval. Pizzazz looked out at them disappointed and began to pace the length of the stage. "I don't think everyone understood. Let me reclarify myself." Pizzazz then shouted into her microphone. "Who wants to rock and raise some hell?" The crowd erupted in cheers. Harriet was signaling for security. Pizzazz grabbed her guitar that was on her back. "That's more like it. Ladies, lets rock this mother fucker down."

The quartet of women began playing the heavy metal song Born to Raise Hell by Motorhead. Some members of the crowd rushed up to block security and the Stingers for stopping the Misfits. Pizzazz smiled and began singing:

"Listen up here, I'll make it quite clear 

I'm gonna put some boogie in your ear 

shake and bop, don't you stop 

dance like a maniac until you drop 

I don't mind, I don't mind 

I can run a razor right up your spine 

"What are you waiting for? 

What do you think you were created for? 

Show us you care, show us you dare, 

You don't know what happened, not if you weren't there" 

Roxy and Stormer joined Pizzazz for the chorus. They were all loving it.

"Born to raise hell, Born to raise hell 

We know how to do it and we do it real well 

Born to raise hell, Born to raise hell 

Voodoo medicine cast my spell 

Born to raise hell, Born to raise hell 

Play that guitar just like ringing a bell

"Take it or leave it!"

Pizzazz finished up the song and looked over at David. He was dressed as a security guard. David motioned that they still had time left and for her to fill the gap. She nodded and turned back to the audience. "Well, that was a blast! How about one more song, huh?" The crowd went wilder. "Here's another Motorhead classic called The Game. Listen up, Stingers. This one is for you guys."

Jetta clacked her drumsticks together and began the song. Pizzazz smirked wickedly at Riot and the two blonde women. Roxy and Stormer joined in on their guitars with a rhythmic guitar rift. Pizzazz walked closer to Riot and started singing:

"Time to play the game. 

Time to play the game!"

Pizzazz let out a maniacal cackle.

"It's all about the game, and how you play it, 

All about control, and if you can take it, 

All about your debt, and if you can pay it, 

It's all about pain. Who's gonna make it?

"I am the game, you don't wanna play me, 

I am control, no way you can shake me, 

I am heavy debt, no way you can pay me, 

I am the pain and I know you can't take me 

"Look over your shoulder, ready to run, 

Like a flaming pitch from a smoking gun, 

I am the game and I make the rules, 

so move on out you can die like a fool, 

Try to figure out what my move's gonna be, 

Come on over sucker, why don't you ask me? 

Don't you forget there's a price you can pay, 

Cause I am the game and I want to play."

David gestured that the time was up and the show was off the air by the time she finished the song. He pushed past a few guards and made it out a stage door. Pizzazz nodded to the Misfits that it was time to leave. The lights in the studio went out again. After a couple of minutes they came back on. The Misfits had vanished.

Confused, the crowd, the Stingers, Harriet and the guards look around. Harriet grabbed her stage manager by the lapel. "I want the Misfits banned from this show. I want them smacked with a lawsuit and most of all I want whoever let them in fired and sued. You hear me?" The manager nodded. "Then get moving!" She shoved him as he ran down the hall.

* * *

Watching the tape of their performance on the show, the Misfits laughed wildly. Eric sat watching the tape in shock. "Now, how did you do this? I thought for sure they would've killed the cameras."

Stopping her laughing, Pizzazz turned to him. "It was easy. Techrat made each of us some quickly hologram projectors. They were very limited and could only turn us invisible. Earlier in the day Roxy broke a water pipe near the stage. She made sure it was close enough to airtime so that we could set up a cheap drum set for Jetta. We put a projector on it. Jetta removed it when we left.

"Now, as for why the cameras didn't cut off. That was thanks to Clash, Video and Techrat controlling the cameras remotely. The studio had complete control of the cameras until we rushed the stage. That's when they took over. Since it was only about six minutes tops that we had the cameras under remote control. There was no way they could trace it." Pizzazz smiled proudly of her friends work.

Eric rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. "I swear you ladies are going to put me in an early grave." The Misfits stopped laughing and looked at each other. Slowly they each started chuckling to themselves. Eventually Eric joined in.

* * *

It was a day after the Misfits take over of the Harriet Horne show. The Misfits stayed out late celebrating their victory with Eric and the rest of their friends. An unmarked police car pulled up to the home of Stormer's home. Shana climbed out of the car and a Hispanic female officer with pink hair followed her. Shana turned to her. "Carmen, let me handle this, okay? I've known Mary a long time."

"Not a problem, Shan."

Shana knocked on the door softly. After a few minutes, Vanessa Phillips opened the door. She hugged Shana quickly and tightly. "Look at you! Oh Shan you're an officer already?"

"No Nessie, not yet. I'm still a recruit. They're letting my partner and I just go on routine, non-violent calls." Shana shifted uncomfortably. "That's why I'm here. Is Mary home? If so, can I speak to her?"

"She's upstairs asleep." Vanessa covered her mouth and gasped. "Is this something to do with the Harriet Horne Show?"

Shana couldn't resist smirking and laughing. "Hell no. Personally I think justice was done there." She let her tone go more serious. "Nessie, I need to talk to her, okay?" 

Vanessa nodded and went upstairs. Two minutes later Vanessa and a sleepy Stormer came down the stairs. Stormer blinked the sleep from her eyes and tried to smile but yawned instead. "Hey Shan, what's going on? I was having a great dream about last night."

"Mary, my partner Carmen and I here to bring you down to the station for some questioning. Its about the fire that burned down the original Starlight House." Shana tried not to look at Vanessa or Stormer's face as she told them the reason. She felt that they'd best hear it from a person that they knew rather than a stranger. 

Stormer quickly changed into her clothes and followed her long time friend out the door. She was in a daze of confusion and shock. Vanessa stood in the doorway to entrance of her home, forcing back tears.

* * *

**_TO BE CONCLUDED IN "SYMPATHY FOR THE DEVIL"_**

**_PART 3 OF THE PRINCESS AND THE ROCKSTAR_**


	11. The Princess and the Rockstar Part 3

The Princess and the Rockstar

**Part 3**

**Sympathy For the Devil**

**By **[**Nick Maro**][1]

* * *

The squad car pulled up to the Gabor Estate. An officer got out of the car while his partner waited inside. The officer walked up to the front door and rang the bell. Pizzazz opened the door smiled as she greeted the officer. "Hi. I take it you're here to bring me in for my statement about the fire at the old Starlight House?"

"Yes," the officer said slightly stunned, "how did you know?"

"Vanessa Phillips just called saying that Mary was a suspect." Pizzazz began to explain on their way to the car. "I take it that the term suspect is being used very loose. Anyway, I saw you guys pull up to the house and it was just easy to put together." She gave him a slight shrug and got into the backseat of the squad car.

Pulling through the main gate, the officer driving looked back at Pizzazz in the rear view mirror. "I saw what you and the Misfits did last night on the Harriet Horne Show. I don't think I laughed as hard as I did last in a long time. Man I love live television." He lightly backhanded his partner. "Bob, did you catch that? We have a celebrity riding back there." He let out an amused chuckle.

Bob laughed to himself. "Actually I did. The wife and I were channel flipping when we caught it. She wanted to swoon over the fuzzball Riot and she grabbed the remote from me. Boy was she pissed when you guys stormed the stage, Ms. Gabor. And I must say you gained yourself a new fan just for simply shutting that Riot guy up."

Pizzazz let out a loud laugh. "I'm glad I could be of service. By the way, call me Pizzazz or Phyllis." She shook each of the officers hands. "And I don't see myself as anything special. I'm just a normal woman who has had her bit of luck lately."

"Well, its refreshing to see that attitude in this day and age." The officer driving smiled again. "Just for the record I'm Steve Upton and this is my partner Bob Garcia. This is just a routine act of questioning and statement taking. I prefer these kind of orders than going out on patrol."

Bob adjusted his uniform. "Your friend Shana was telling us on the radio how she accidentally panicked Mary and her mother. I'm sure everything will be straightened out when we get to the station. It's just a rookie mistake."

Pulling up to the station house, Pizzazz nodded and moved closer to the door as Steve drove into the station's garage. The garage door slowly closed behind them and Bob opened the door for her. Pizzazz quietly followed the two officers into the station and into the waiting room. Stormer was sitting there with Aja and Kimber. Pizzazz gave a quick hug to each of the women and sat next to Stormer.

"Why do I feel like we're in trouble in the Principal's office?" Pizzazz leaned her head against the wall and grinned at Aja. "Those were good times, huh?"

Aja let out a laugh louder than she wanted and grinned back at Pizzazz. "Oh Gods, yes. I don't know how many times you got in trouble sticking up for us." She leaned forward a bit towards her and lowered her voice. "Looks like you might be doing it again after last night."

A tall detective in his early thirties interrupted Aja. "Pardon my intrusion down memory lane, but I'm Fire Marshall Richards. I've been assigned to this case." He gave the four young women a quick, comforting smile. "Now, none of you are here are suspects. We just want to ask a few questions, take a quick statement and you all can go. We found each of your fingerprints at the starting point of the fire. From what we understand it was a common place to find your prints. Any questions before we divide you up?"

Kimber looked around slightly nervously. "Is Jerrica going to be coming? I mean, doesn't she have to answer your questions?"

"We've made arrangements to take her statement and answers later tonight," Richards explained in his soft voice. "She and her boyfriend will coming in after their appearance on the Lin-Z Show." He clapped his hands together gently. "The quicker we start, the quicker we can get out of here." The four women followed the fire marshal down the hall. He pointed to a bench outside a room. They each took a seat and waited.

* * *

Sitting and watching two of the members of the Misfits practice their wrestling, David tapped the side of his cheek with his pen. He decided to use this downtime from his own band to write a few songs. Watching his twin in action had inspired him. He looked up when he heard Jetta grunt in pain. 

Roxy had Jetta pinned face first on the mat with her knee in the black haired woman's back. She twisted Jetta's arm again, putting pressure on her shoulder. Roxy grinned. "Come on, Limey. Tap for me. Let's hear the canvas make some music."

"Not on your life, Colony." Jetta flipped herself over, forcing Roxy to break the hold. She grappled for Roxy's feet but her hands were kicked away. Roxy got to her feet and both women stared at the other for a long moment. Finally Jetta grabbed Roxy's arm and flung her into the padded wall. Roxy hit the wall with a grunt as some of the air was knocked from her lungs.

Jetta ran toward Roxy and flung her body into the platinum blonde's body. David winced at the move as he watched them both fall to the mat. They landed next to each other out of breath. Slowly they each started laughing. Jetta turned and looked at her best friend. "Okay, that wasn't the brightest move I've even done. Turnbuckles work so much better."

Roxy caught her breath and felt her chest where it was sore. She knew she was going to be bruised there for the next few days. "Yeah, turnbuckles have a hell of a lot more give than a cinderblock wall with padding on it. But I give for now. I don't feel like dying at your sloppy hands anyway." Roxy gave Jetta a playful wink.

Putting the pen and notebook away, David stood and handed a towel to each woman. He gave Roxy a quick hug and a peck on her cheek. "You two looked like you miss the ring for real. Ever think about wrestling in between albums?"

"It was a thought. But we are going to be touring in between albums." Roxy gently padded the sweat from her face. "Besides, the federation we were with was very small and is just local to the southern California area. If we were with a national federation, then I think we could pull it off. Have the tour coincide with the show schedules." Roxy gave a slight shrug.

"Rox and I talked about it for great length after we joined up with the Misfits. We're much better musicians than we are wrestlers." Jetta wiped her arms off. "Just because we come from famous wrestlin' families, doesn't mean we're any good." Roxy nodded with Jetta's statement. "Besides, I much prefer playin' the drums than getting' beat on by a bloody amazon with a 'roid rage problem."

Roxy let out a loud laugh. "Oh I know who you're talking about. Glamazon Rex was the second person I ever faced. She beat the shit outta me. I swear when she pinned me I heard her say, 'Gonna eat you!' in my ear."

Jetta started laughing as she took a drink of water. A bit sprayed out of her nose. "You bloody tart. You made me spray water outta me nose. That hurts!" She wiped the water from her face and nose and kept laughing. "What she said was, 'Gonna beat you!' Its what she always says when she pins someone."

"Speaking of eating, I'm going to make some breakfast." David started to head up the stairs to the first floor. Roxy ran to catch up to him while Jetta headed for the shower in the basement. David put his arm around Roxy's waist and went into the kitchen with the women he was growing very fond of.

* * *

Time seemed to slow to a stand still while waiting to give their statement to the police. Pizzazz looked over and saw Kimber resting her head on Stormer's shoulder. They both had their eyes shut but weren't fully asleep. Aja was sketching in an art book she had brought with her. It was funny how she'd forgotten the small things about the women she called sister since she moved out.

Pizzazz stood and stretched. She walked to an officer's desk and put on her best smile. "Hi. I was wondering if you had anything to read. If I knew we'd be waiting so long, I would've brought something to do. So can you help a breakthrough rock star out?" She smiled again.

The officer chuckled under his breath and handed her a copy of a video game magazine. "Sorry, that's all I really have here. I'm sure the inspector will be with you shortly." Pizzazz nodded and sat back down. She began flipping through the magazine. She hadn't played a video game in years, so the level they were at amazed her. She knew the girls at the Starlight House owned a system, but she never paid any attention to it.

Time flowed a bit faster while reading the various articles. Pizzazz looked up as she saw Aja look up out of the corner of her eye. The inspector was coming down the hall towards them. Aja lightly nudged Kimber and Stormer. They both hid their yawns and rubbed their eyes. Pizzazz figured that they had actually fallen asleep.

Inspector Dan Richards stopped in front of the four women. "Ladies, let me first say good morning and thank you for coming. Today we're going to take a statement from each of you about where you were the night the fire started at the Benton residence. None of you are suspects or under any kind of arrest. Ms. Gabor and Ms. Leith, you both have stated before that you were together. This was verified with Ms. Pelligrini and Ms. Burns. We have questions for the both of you about the area the fire started at. But first, I want to take a statement from Kimber Benton."

"Okay, sir." Kimber stood and followed the fire inspector into the small room. She heard him close the door behind her. She sat in a chair opposite of the inspector. "So what can I do for you, sir?"

"First thing is stop calling me sir. Makes me feel old." He gave a kind smile and wink. Reaching over, he turned on a tape recorder and looked up at her. "It's just a formality. Nothing to worry about." Kimber just nodded slowly. "Now, the spot the fire start was in back of the house, not near any of the bedrooms. It looks like it was started near the kitchen with a handful of old rags from the garage. Your sister Aja is a racer isn't she?"

Kimber nervously answered. "Yes. But she couldn't have started the fire. Why would she?"

Inspector Richards chuckled. "She wouldn't, I know. She's not a suspect I just needed to ask for the record of how the rags got there. Everyone will be asked that. So don't worry. Now, we found evidence of everyone's fingerprints around the sight. So we can't rely on that." He sat back and clasped his hands together.

Looking around slightly less nervous, Kimber cleared her throat and began giving her statement. "I was asleep when it happened. I fell asleep on the couch watching TV. Mary was there with me when I was awake, but I guess she went home. She lived right next door. We're still best friends. Anyway, Jerrica woke me up when they smelled smoke and saw the fire. I ran up the stairs to help get the girls out of the house." She gave a light shrug and smile.

"Well, that's almost word for word of what you told the police after the fire was put out." Inspector Richards stood and opened the door. "Thanks you so much for putting up with this, Ms. Benton." Kimber shook the older man's hand followed him to the waiting room.

Inspector Richards looked at the next name on the list. "Ms. Leith, you're next." He stood next to the doorway while he waited for Aja to enter the room. He followed her in and shut the door afterwards. Pizzazz looked up from the video game magazine and glanced at Kimber. They exchanged reassuring smiles and she went back to the magazine.

Five minutes later the door opened and Aja came out. She gave an eye roll to Pizzazz. She tried to hide her chuckle as the inspector called her name. Pizzazz handed the magazine to the officer who gave it to her and went into the room. Inspector Richards shut the door after following her in.

Stormer looked up from her conversation with Kimber. It had been roughly ten minutes since Pizzazz went in. The door opened and Pizzazz came out. She walked up to Stormer with a smile. "You're next. But let me just say it was nothing. You'll be fine." Pizzazz sat back down and stopped Stormer real fast. "Come by the mansion tonight. We're going to go over the tracks for the album."

Nodding, Stormer went into the small room. She sat opposite of Inspector Richards. He gave a quick rundown of what he was going to ask and for her permission to be taped. Stormer agreed and tried to relax. Her palms were sweating like crazy. "I was at the Benton's place until about eleven that evening. Kimber passed out on the couch while were watching V-TV. I think it was V-TV. I don't remember off hand. 

"Anyway, I think I turned the TV off and went home. I was very tired myself so its just that I have a vague memory. I remember leaving the house and going home. I went upstairs and fell asleep in my clothes. When I woke up, I heard screaming next door. My mom and I both rushed out to help get the Starlight Girls in our house." Stormer took a sip of water that the inspector poured for her. "Thank you. Everything else is just a frantic blur. I just really remember comforting the Starlight Girls." She gave a slight shrug.

Inspector Richards looked through some notes then gave a slight jump. "Damn pager was set on vibrate." He looked at the pager and stood. "I'll be right back. I have to make a quick phone call. My wife just paged me."

Stormer smiled. "Perfectly understandable. I'll be waiting here."

The inspector returned her smile and left quickly. Stormer sat in the room alone. She took the time to study the small room when her head began to hurt. She rubbed her temples and the pain seemed to go away. Inspector Richards returned a few moments later. He saw her resting her head on the table. "Ms. Phillips, are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine, Inspector. Just a headache." Stormer sat back in the chair and wiped sweat from her forehead. "I just want to finish this up so I can go home and rest."

"I was about to say the same so I can see to my wife. She's got a nasty flu virus that's been going around." Inspector Richards sat opposite of Stormer again. He went to turn the recorder back on but it was still running. He shrugged and thought nothing of it. "Now, I wanted to ask you about the garage and a section by the kitchen. It looks like the fire was started in that area with some old rags that Ms. Leith used for her car. What do you know about that?"

Stormer looked at the inspector a long moment in thought. "I don't know anything about it. Just that part of the patio in the back went under the window by the kitchen where the fire was started. It was a great hiding place for hide and go seek. It was also a great spot to hide and scare someone. I did that to Jerrica and Kimber a lot." Stormer giggled to herself at the memory.

The inspector put his file away and turned off the recorder. "Well, that's all I needed. I apologize for taking up your time like this. An officer will drive each of you young ladies home. I hope you have a nice day."

"Thank you. I hope your wife gets better quickly. My mom had a had cold last weekend." Stormer shook Inspector Richards hand and left the room. The three other women looked up when the door opened and stood when they saw Stormer leave. Inspector Richards called for a few officers to drive them home.

* * *

Pacing the room like a trapped animal, Pizzazz finally turned to Roxy and Jetta. "We can do the track listing later. I still have time to make it to the studio to see Jerrica before the show starts. You two want to come with?" She grabbed the keys to her van.

"I actually have to get my laundry done." Roxy laughed. "Trust me, I'm down to wearing clothes that makes me look like a bad Eighties punk."

"I'll stay behind too. I'm still sore from this morning." Jetta lightly elbowed Roxy's side. "Tell you what though, I'll tape the show for you."

Pizzazz nodded. "Okay, you two behave and keep trying to get a hold of Mary. Tell her she can stop by if she wants. I'll be home after the show." She left out the front door and jogged to her van. She heard the front door slam shut and someone running to catch up to her. Pizzazz looked over her shoulder and saw David coming her way. "You coming with to the Lin-Z Show?"

David got in the van on the passenger side and shut the door. "Yeah. I figured that this was a big deal. I wanted to see it first hand." Pizzazz smiled as she started the van. David pulled out his cell phone dialed a number. "I'm calling Jerrica's cell. I figure I'll at least give her a heads up so she can get us backstage. After last night, Lindsey might be a bit nervous." He gave her a smirk and Pizzazz laughed. Together they drove to the studio to support their friend.

* * *

The gray luxury car sped down the highway. Madison turned and looked at Frenzy. "Now, why are we crashing the Lin-Z Show? I mean, aside from the obvious publicity this will get us."

Frenzy just gave Madison an evil smile. "Tonight Jerrica Benton is revealing her secret of the fact she's really Jem. Last night the Misfits actually helped us. The Stingers big announcement was that Jem and Jerrica were the same person. By all rights we should've been the ones to reveal her secret and not the Stingers. Kevin Ross was denying us that right. So tonight we get revenge not only on the Holograms and the Misfits but also on Ross and the Stingers. Not too mention I get to humiliate the accursed Princess as well. Nice and convenient, huh?"

"Let's just make sure its not too convenient. Something smells like a set up and I don't like it." Thorn shared a worry glance with the Gemini Twins in the backseat of the car. Frenzy just looked back at Thorn with a slight scowl. Madison drove toward the studio thinking things over.

* * *

After knocking lightly on the door, Kyoko opened it a crack and peeked her head in. She made a noise to get Jerrica and Rio's attention. "Hey! I thought I'd stop by and see how you're doing." She took a quick look around before entering the room. "Wow, this dressing room is pretty nice. Does all the talent get rooms like this?"

Jerrica gave Kyoko a quick hug. "What are you doing here? I mean, what you doing backstage?"

"Let me tell you, having a father who supplies most of the technology to a studio has its perks." Kyoko sat in an empty chair. "One of the thing Gabor Industries is make the frames and casings for the cameras used here. Basically I just flash my father's name and I get free reign. Not bad, huh?" Kyoko gave semi-cocky smirk.

"Well, you could've just called." Rio sat on the couch next to Jerrica. "David and Phyllis just called Jer asking to get in. Lindsey said it would be fine." He took a sip of the glass of water he was holding. "So I guess you guys will be watching from off stage with me. It should be fun."

Kyoko nodded and hooked a lock of hair behind her ear when another knock came from the door. Pizzazz and David came in and shut the door after thanking one of the studio pages for showing them the room. Pizzazz handed Jerrica bouquet of flowers and kissed her foster sister on the cheek. "David and I stopped to get you these. We figured we couldn't come here without giving you something."

David stood behind Kyoko's chair and rubbed her shoulders. "So, where do we watch from? Is there some kind of room or do we get to sit in the stands?"

"I think we wait in the green room once the show starts and then watch from off stage." Rio shrugged. "I honestly have no idea. This my first time to one of these shows. Maybe you should've asked Harriet last when you were crashing her show." Rio laughed at the dirty look Pizzazz gave him.

The five friends talked and joked until a page knocked on the door and told Jerrica to go to the green room and wait. He told the others that only one person could watch from off stage. It was unanimously decided that Rio took that honor. Pizzazz, Kyoko and David watched the monitor in the green room as Jerrica was being introduced.

The sound of rushing footsteps came from the hall and Pizzazz peeked her head out to what was going on. A small handful of security guards were running to the side stage door. She looked back at David and Kyoko. "Looks like something is going on. Let's go check it out." Pizzazz opened the door and followed a few steps behind the group of guards. Kyoko and David followed.

A somewhat familiar voice rang through the stage door. None of the three friends could see who was yelling. The guards were blocking their view. David pointed to an emergency exit that was open a crack. He led the way out and saw that the guards were fighting with five familiar women. David ran out a bit to get a better look. It was just as he had thought. Banshee's Wail. Their lead singer Frenzy was arguing with a guard to let them inside.

"Oh great. What do they want here?" David mumbled.

Pizzazz shrugged. "Lets go see." She and Kyoko walked up to the band of women. "Hey! What the hell are you doing here? Trying to disrupt my sister's big announcement?" She froze in her tracks when Frenzy turned and looked at her. The murderous look in her eyes chilled Pizzazz to the bone.

"You! This is all your fault! Yours and the Princess'!" Frenzy ran at full speed past the guards and towards Pizzazz. She tackled Pizzazz, knocking her to the ground. The two women wrestled on the ground for a few minutes and filly broke free. They both stood.

"Listen you damn psycho, I don't know what your beef is with me. And I certainly don't know who this Princess is." Pizzazz put up a hand for Kyoko to back off. "I sure as hell don't who you are or how you learned what you did about Jerrica."

Frenzy gave a psychotic grin. "Don't you know, Phyllis. I'm the Rockstar. You helped make me who I am today. You did it by ignoring the Princess. That spineless weakling. I'm here today because of you and the Holograms. You all ignored me. You didn't give me a chance at all." Her voice began to rise into a scream. "I stood by and helped you to just be ignored! I hate you! I hate you all and you're all going to pay! Burning down the house was only the beginning!" She leaped toward Pizzazz again.

Pizzazz dodged out of the way and grabbed Frenzy by the hair. The wig pulled off easily. Frenzy turned and looked at Pizzazz. Her jaw fell when she saw the face of the woman she had known almost all her life. Except it was full of rage and sadness. "M-mary?" She looked at the wig and dropped it. "What did I ever do to you, Mary?"

"Don't call me that! I'm Frenzy! I'm the Rockstar! I'm not the pitiful Princess!" Stormer's body tensed up and she fell to the ground to unconscious. Pizzazz saw David standing behind her.

"What did you do?" Pizzazz asked quietly.

David crouched and checked Stormer's pulse. It was steady. "I just knocked her out with by touching a few key pressure points. She'll be okay." He looked up at his twin and Kyoko. "We should get her out of here before the authorities arrive." Pizzazz and Kyoko nodded their agreement.

David picked up Stormer gently and started walking toward Pizzazz's van. The other members of Banshee's Wail started to block David. The security guards kept them back. One of the guards walked up to David. "You do know this woman, correct?" David nodded and the guard moved. "I thought so. Do her a favor and get her some help."

"That's what we plan on doing." David waited for Pizzazz to open the side door of the van and then laid Stormer on the backseat. He then turned to Kyoko. "I need you to tell Jerrica to meet us at the Gabor Estate. Don't tell her what has happened here. Also, when you're done doing that, stop by. We definitely need your help here."

Kyoko agreed and ran back to the studio. David and Pizzazz got back into the van. Pizzazz stuck the key into the ignition but didn't turn the engine over. She spoke in a soft, cracking voice. "You know something don't you. What's going on with Mary? Why is she acting like this?"

Letting out a deep breath, David combed his fingers through his hair. "I think Mary had a massive mental breakdown. The way she kept referring herself as the Rockstar while in the wig and talking about the Princess. While in college, Kyoko took a few psychology classes. I helped her study for them when I could. One of the things she was studying was multiple personality disorder." He finally turned and looked at Pizzazz. "Mary is showing most of the major signs."

Pizzazz choked back a sob of tears and turned on the van. She drove out of the studio without saying anything. On the highway she spoke in a hoarse voice. "She'll be okay, right?"

"Yeah. With the proper therapy and treatment she will be." David put his hand on his sister's shoulder. "We just need to get a professional opinion. But I think she'll be okay." He gave Pizzazz a comforting smile and they drove home in silence.

* * *

Stormer laid on her bed unconscious at the Gabor Estate. Pizzazz was sitting by her side holding her hand. Kyoko entered the room and rubbed Pizzazz's back softly. She knelt beside the green haired woman. "She's going to be okay. When I talked to her she was herself. She isn't aware of her Frenzy side. So, that's a good thing. We need to call her mother and let her know so she can get Mary into therapy. Okay?" Pizzazz just nodded. "Listen, I'll be downstairs in case you want to talk."

Pizzazz listened to Kyoko's footsteps fade down the stairs. She stayed at Stormer's side a while longer until she heard Roxy yell that Jerrica was waiting for her. She stood and looked at Stormer for a moment then left the room. Pizzazz wiped her eyes dry and went down the steps. Jerrica was talking to Jetta near the kitchen door. She turned toward Pizzazz. Her smile faded as soon as she saw that Pizzazz had been crying. She ran forward and hugged Pizzazz tight.

"What's wrong Phyllis?"

"I need to talk in the den, Jer. It's about Mary." Pizzazz walked with her arm around Jerrica's waist into the den. She slide the door shut and sighed. "Listen, I know who set the fire. It was Mary but it wasn't really Mary." Jerrica gave her a confused look. "Mary suffers from multiple personality disorder. She has a dark side that obviously regrets the Holograms and the Misfits. This dark side is the one that set the fire. Mary doesn't know she has it. The dark side called itself the Rockstar and called the light side, the Mary we know, the Princess. I figured I should be the one to tell you." Pizzazz sat in one of the plush chairs and sighed.

Jerrica paced the room in shock and confusion. She couldn't believe that one of her closest friends could've done this. She also knew she couldn't tell the cops that it was Stormer. "Phyllis," Jerrica said quietly, "I'm not going to turn Mary in. I'm just going to and say one of the Starlight Girls was playing with the matches for grill. That it was an accident. But promise me that you'll get her some help."

Pizzazz nodded. "I'm going to get her the best help I can." The two sisters hugged tightly. Pizzazz asked David to call Vanessa to tell her about what has happened. He then made a call to Eric Raymond to make the necessary arrangements to get her the best mental help they could. Everyone knew that tough times were on the horizon.

* * *

**_THE END_**

   [1]: mailto:Zer0TalentStudio@hotmail.com



	12. The Bands Break Up Part 1

The Bands Break Up

**Part 1**

**She's the One**

**By Nick Maro**

* * *

Waking to the soft smell of perfume. Stormer felt a body laying next to her above the blankets. She turned and saw Kimber asleep in her day clothes. Stormer smiled to herself and watched her best friend sleep quietly. She looked at the clock on the wall behind Kimber. It read that it was around seven in the morning. Stormer figured that Kimber had stopped by sometime during the night.

Stormer carefully rolled to her back so not to wake her friend and thought about the events of the past couple of weeks. A tinge of guilt passed over her as she thought about how she had almost hurt Jerrica and her friends. She reminded herself that it wasn't her but the angry personality she had deep inside her. Since that day she had began going to a psychiatrist to help understand and control that rage.

One of her closest friends was paying for the visits and the therapy. The current doctor she was seeing recommended a new doctor to her and her mother. He said that this doctor was working with a new kind of therapy to help control multiple personalities. She hoped that it would work. The medication she was taking to surpress the rage was making her tired. Pizzazz had even put the appearances for the Misfits album on hold until Stormer was better.

Breaking herself out of her thoughts, Stormer felt her stomach rumble and the painful pressure on her bladder. She carefully got up and slipped on her slippers. Walking softly out of her room, Stormer quickened her pace to the bathroom. After washing her hands, Stormer exited the bathroom and rubbed her eyes as she slowly walked down the stairs. She went into the kitchen and started making breakfast for herself and Kimber.

A half hour of cooking breakfast and Stormer finished placing the food on the tray. She carried it carefully up the stairs and into her room. She set the tray down on an empty chair and lightly shook the sleeping redhead. "Hey, Kim. Get up. I made you breakfast." She picked the tray up again and held it proudly before herself.

Kimber yawned and quickly woke up when she smelled the freshly made food. She smiled and sat up as Stormer set the tray over Kimber's lap. "You didn't have to make me breakfast, Mary. This is so sweet. You know I'm not angry with you for what happened. In fact, I feel bad that I might've helped bring about Frenzy." Kimber took a bite of the waffles and chewed.

"This isn't an attempt to apologize. I've done enough of that already. I made you breakfast because you're my best friend and I really appreciate how you have stuck by me. I know that I'm not the most popular person with the Holograms right now, but you've been there for me no matter what." Stormer sat on the edge of the bed and kissed Kimber on the forehead. "Thank you, Kim."

"Hey, we've always been there for each other. We made a pact when we first met to always have the others back no matter what the situation. I think this really qualifies." Kimber winked and took a long drink of her chocolate milk. "Now, lets change subjects. Phyllis was telling me that you guys are releasing the first Misfits album. Pretty exciting, huh?"

Stormer took a piece of sausage from Kimber's plate. "Yeah, its just too bad that we have to wait until I'm feeling better to do any actual appearances. Ah well, we don't even know if the album will sell. So I guess it's a good idea that we all take time off from each other." She gave a half-hearted shrug.

"Don't sell yourself short. I've heard the album and I absolutely love it. Besides, the whole mystery on why the Misfits are in hiding will make the fans want to see you guys more. Just think of it as a publicity stunt."

Chuckling at the thought, Stormer gave her best friend a sly grin. "You always did know how to throw a positive spin on the most dire of situations." Stormer looked out the window and thought a moment. "I'd like for you to come with me to see this new doctor. I'm scared shitless and I'd like to have you there with me." 

Kimber smiled again and nodded. Stormer remembered her breakfast downstairs. She ran down the stairs and brought it up. Together, they ate their breakfast in relative silence.

* * *

"_I just hope that the fans will still respect me for what I'm about to show them. Its something I should've shown them a long time ago._" On the TV screen, Jerrica brought her hand up to her earring and whispered, "_Showtime, Synergy._" The familiar purple and pink lights wrapped around Jerrica and Jem was sitting before the stunned audience of the Lin-Z Show. Pizzazz smiled to herself as she watched the tape.

Jem turned to Lindsey Pierce. "_Jerrica Benton and Jem have been the same person the whole time. I became Jem to help myself get over my stage fright for the Battle of the Bands contest. You see, my sister Phyllis left the Holograms so she could form the Misfits. She always said I had a beautiful voice and that I should be the lead singer of the Holograms. And well, I obviously found a way around my stage fright._" She turned to the audience. "_I just felt now was the time to let everyone in on the secret before it got too large of a lie._"

Pizzazz sat back in her chair and listened to the audience applaud her sister. She wished inside that she could've been there for Jerrica. Sighing Pizzazz took a sip of her drink and turned off the tape. She'd been watching off and on since Stormer's break down and revelation that she started the fire at the first Starlight house. Pizzazz felt her guilt fade a bit when she thought about the therapy she was helping Stormer get.

Finishing her drink, she left her bedroom and made her way to the bathroom to take a much needed shower.

* * *

The plane made a sharp turn as it took off towards the rising morning sun. Inside, Roxy gripped the armrest and David's hand as the plane continued its ascent into the clouds. She turned and looked at him with a nervous grin. "Have I told you how much I hate flying? Hell, how much I hate heights."

David chuckled to himself. "Only about fifty times this morning. Don't worry though, you're fine. The pilot said that we should have a nice flight to Philly. The weather is nice and clear." He gave Roxy's hand a reassuring squeeze and sat with her in silence until the pilot announced they could remove their seat belts. David looked around the private jet. He told himself that this was just one of the few perks of co-owning a company.

Getting out of his seat, David went to the bar and poured himself and Roxy a glass of water. He gave the young musician her drink and sat back down next to her. "So, when is Sheila meeting up with us in Philly?"

"She said that she would be arriving the day before my parents twenty-fifth wedding anniversary party. She's coming with her parents so you know this is gonna be fun." Roxy smirked. "Just think, three generations of wrestlers under one roof getting drunk. This is going to be a lot of fun." She giggled lightly and started to relax. "Thanks for coming with. I do have to tell you something." Roxy looked at him shyly. "I kinda told my mom that you're my boyfriend. I hope you don't mind. I know we said we wouldn't get serious or anything. But—"

David leaned over and kissed her quickly in mid-sentence. "I don't mind. And I think maybe we should get serious. I wouldn't mind officially dating you. Everyone else is already calling us a couple, so why not just become one?"

A slow, wide grin spread across Roxy's lips. "Well, I can tell you won't be like my past boyfriends and run away when things get serious. I mean hell, I'm having you meet my parents! I've never done that before. But I know they're going to love you almost as much as I love you." Roxy cuddled against David's chest and tried to calm down for the rest of the flight. She thought maybe being with David will help ease her fear of flying and heights.

* * *

The psychiatrist's office was empty and quiet. Stormer looked at her watch for the fifth time in as many minutes when Kimber poked her in the ribs causing her to yelp in surprise. Pizzazz and the receptionist both looked at the two young women. Kimber covered her mouth as she giggled. Stormer looked around somewhat embarrassed then punched Kimber in the arm without looking. Kimber rubbed her arm and pouted.

Pizzazz chuckled softly and went back to reading her magazine. "Kim, if you can't accept the consequences. Don't poke Mary in the side. I think there's a Dr. Suess book in the pile of magazines. Just don't try to read it like a porno again. The time you did that with Green Eggs and Ham gave me nightmares and ruined the book for me." She gave her younger sister a playful wink.

The door to the back office opened and a young boy and his mother walked out thanking the man who held the door for them. The man was tall and very distinguished looking for his age. Pizzazz figured he was in his mid-thirties. He had gray streaks along the sides of his head surrounded by jet black hair. He went to the receptionist's desk and looked at the folder. "Mary Phillips, you're next." He then pointed directly at Stormer. "Let me guess, you're Mary."

Stormer looked amused and puzzled at the same time. "Yes, I am. How did you know that?"

The doctor smiled warmly. "I saw you filling out the paperwork. Come on into my office. I'm Doctor Richard Xanthos. Your sisters?" He pointed to Pizzazz and Kimber.

"No. They're my best friends, but they sometimes feel like sisters to me."

"Well, they can come in if they want. This is just a getting to know you session." Richard motioned to the woman behind the receptionist's desk. "This is Christine, my assistant. She's just covering for my regular receptionist. Her daughter broke her leg this morning." He looked over the folder again. "I knew I recognized you three. You're musicians. Always nice to help out celebrities." He shut the door once everyone was in the room and then sat behind his desk.

Pizzazz looked around and thought that the office didn't look like a doctor's office should. He had his degrees hanging on the walls, but the rest was covered by vintage movie posters. She felt comfortable in this office and guessed that's what the effect was supposed to be. She looked back at Richard when Stormer said her name. She shook his hand and offered a smile.

"So, let's see here." Richard put on a pair of reading glasses and read Stormer's folder again. "You've been diagnosed with having multiple personality disorder due to repressed feelings of hostility and aggression." He nodded and looked at Stormer. "Well, at least you're never alone. Too bad that other person just wants to destroy you." He chuckled softly then stopped when he saw the three women were just staring at him. "I'm sorry. I just find that if you make a few jokes about your condition, you start to relax about it. I'm really sorry."

Stormer lightly smiled. "Its okay. I just wasn't expecting you to be like this. All of the other doctors I went to were really stuck up and rigid. I was expecting you to be the same way. It's a breath of fresh air, believe me." She cleared her throat and sat up straighter. "So can you help me?"

Richard looked at the folder again and put it down. "Yes I can. But I will need your help as well, Mary. I have a new treatment that I'm working on for multiple personality cases. Its still in the experimental stages. But if you're willing to be a test subject, that would be great. I would even help you for free. You don't have to answer right away. Take some time to think about it and get back to me."

"I will. Thank you, Dr. Xanthos."

"Just call me Richard. Dr. Xanthos is what I'm called at conventions." He stood and shook Stormer's hand. "It was a pleasure to meet you three. Now, just call me after a few days of thinking about the offer. If you don't want to do it, no problem. I'll help you in more traditional ways." Richard walked the three women to the door and wished them all well.

* * *

As the plane rolled to a stop on the tarmac, David and Roxy gathered up their carry on bags. The pilot opened the door letting the sunlight inside. Roxy slid her sunglasses on and winced at the sudden brightness. She glanced over her shoulder at David. He put the shoulder strap that was connected to the carrying case on his shoulder. Roxy still didn't know why David insisted on bringing his swords with him.

"David, when you meet my parents, just remember that they're a bit, ahh, enthusiastic." Roxy took a deep breath as she stepped out of the jet. "Oh yeah. Good to be home." Roxy and David made their way through the airport. David had security check his swords. He was allowed to pass with them when he showed security a certificate that named him as a collector of antique swords and weapons.

Roxy smiled when she saw her mother and father pacing waiting for the two to arrive through the gate. She then instinctively cringed when she saw them running up to her with their arms open. Roxy's mother hugged her tightly followed by her father. She hugged her parents back and kissed them each on the cheek. She pried herself free and turned to David. "Mama, Poppa, this is David. He's my boyfriend and the man I love being with."

"Its an honor to meet the both of you." David was cut off in his greeting as Roxy's mother hugged him and kissed both of his cheeks. She was pushed out of the way as her father picked him up in a giant bear hug. David saw Roxy hide her face in embarrassment as he just smiled at her very amused.

"David!" Roxy's father bellowed somewhat deeply. "Its so good to see that my daughter has found a nice young man. I thought for sure she was going to go without a man all her life." Roxy groaned behind her father. "What? Its true! You went from boy to boy to boy in high school."

Roxy groaned again. "Poppa, we were constantly on the road together in high school. I never had the chance to get a good relationship started." She picked up her bags and started to walk out of the airport. "So lets not get into this again. I'm not home five minutes and you're already trying to marry me off."

"Pay her no mind, David. She's just cranky from the plane flight," Roxy's mother said soothingly.

"I'm not cranky!" Roxy said over her shoulder.

David chuckled to himself. "I don't mind it, ma'am. She hates flying and this is her way of coping somewhat. I think she just needs a drink to calm her nerves a bit."

Roxy's father clapped David on the back. "Please, call me Alexander. This is my wife Catherine. We've always asked Roxanne's friends to call us by our first names. Makes them feel more at ease with us." Alexander smiled broadly at David. He rushed up behind his daughter and dangled a set of keys in front of her. "Why don't you show David around while your mother and I take your bags home."

"Its fixed, Poppa?" Her father just nodded. Roxy grabbed the keys and hugged her father. She turned to David. "Leave your bags with my parents, David." She ran up to him grabbed his arm. David handed his bags to her father and thanked him. Roxy tugged at his arm and led him to the parking space that her father told her the car was at. She smiled as she turned off the alarm on her car.

David adjusted the strap for his sword case on his shoulder as he looked over the classic jet black Shelby Cobra with neon green stripes. He let out a low whistle as he looked the car over. "This is yours, Rox?"

Roxy giggled with glee as she opened her door and brought the roof down. She opened his door and truck. "Yeah. Poppa got it for me when I graduated high school. You can put your swords in the trunk." She got in on the driver's side and started up the car when David got in. She pulled out of the parking space and took off almost immediately. A happy grin spread across her face as she popped in a CD into the player. Tonight she was going to show David a night on the town.

* * *

The low rumble and the deep revving of the engine flowed through Aja's entire body. She looked at her driver's side mirror and saw Turbo's car quickly catching up to her. Aja shifted her car into the next gear and gave the engine more fuel. The car jumped forward with power, past the cheering crowd. The finish line was now in sight. A creeping smile crossed Aja's lips as she felt the impending victory was just within her grasp.

A red and white car shot out from the crowd and slammed into the side of Aja's car. The crowd of people began scattering right away. Aja fought for control of her car as the attacking car rammed her again. Only this time just glancing off her side. Aja slammed on the brakes a bit and attempted to hit the red and white sports car. She saw an opening in the crowd and slammed the car into the opening and into a vacant parking lot.

Turbo drove his car into the parking lot as Aja slammed the other car into the wall of the building. Aja quickly scrambled out of her car and ran up to the driver's side of her attacker. She looked into the smashed window and swore loudly. She kicked the door and turned around when she heard Turbo running up behind her. "Once again it's a giant remote controlled car!"

"Maybe it is Zipper getting revenge on you for running him off this circuit."

"No. He's not smart enough for something like this. Whoever did this has knowledge of electronics and crap like that." Aja kicked the car again and then looked hers over.

"Just call the tow truck and then I'll give you a lift home. Your car doesn't look that bad." Turbo handed Aja his cell phone and waited by his car as she called the tow truck. He took the phone back when she was finished and waited with her. "Listen, we'll find out who is behind this whole mess."

Aja shrugged and leaned against Turbo's car with a slouch. "You're damn right we will. I'm just glad I drove the piece of shit instead of the good car. But I'm almost certain that tonight we'd find out who this guy was." Aja took her helmet off and shook her hair. "I need to give Shana a call. Let her know that there's a pick up here for the boys downtown. Kinda nice having a relative on the force at times."

Turbo chuckled under his own helmet. "Well, at least we haven't gotten busted for the racing yet." Again he waited until Aja was off the phone before talking. "So how are things going with the album? Any idea when it'll be finished?"

"Pfft, no. Jerrica is trying too hard at being a perfectionist. Plus she's seriously pissed at Kimber for hanging out with Mary almost everyday after summer school." Aja tossed her helmet inside of Turbo's car. "Shana has been on patrol for almost twelve hours each day she has work. On her days off she's relaxing. I really don't blame her for that. And I'm just looking for a good job. Maybe a mechanic or something.

"Don't get me wrong. I want to get the album done and everything. But I also don't want to spend my time waiting for everyone to get their crap together." Aja let out a small sigh. "It'll happen. It's just a crazy time for us right now. Sometimes things you want don't come easy. Right?" Aja gave Turbo a wide smile.

"That's for sure." He looked up when he saw the tow truck pull into the parking lot. He watched Aja walk up to the driver and gave him the address for the Starlight House. She then climbed into the passenger side of Turbo's car. He got in as well. They made more small talk as they waited for the truck driver to give the signal that he was ready to follow them.

They drove in relative silence back to the mansion. Once there, the tow truck driver followed them around the semi-circle drive way. Aja got out and paid the driver then jogged back to Turbo. She handed him a ten dollar bill. "Here. This is for gas money and to get something to eat. I couldn't let you leave without giving you something for your trouble."

"Listen, Aja I can't accept that. But I do want to do one more thing for you." Turbo flipped the release latches on his helmet and took it off. He ran a hand through his sandy brown hair and smiled. "I figured it was time you saw my face and learned my real name. I'm Jeff Wright."

* * *

The bearded man stopped on the sidewalk in front of the single story house. Memories slowly began to flood back to him. Memories of family, friends and happiness. He looked to the pile of burnt timbers next door. He wondered what had happened to the house. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a woman in the house watching him from the window. He slowly started walking back up the street. He vowed to return when his courage came back.

* * *

Stormer entered the brightly lit room and stopped when she saw the machine before her. She turned to Richard with a confused look on her face. "So that's the experimental therapy you were talking about? Looks like a big video game to me."

Richard chuckled put his hand lightly on her upper back. "Actually it does kind of. But if you'll take a seat in the chair, I'll explain how it works." Stormer nodded and sat in the chair and laid back on it. "The chair is actually an old dentist's chair. I've always found them to be very comfortable. After I have attached the electrodes to your head, slide the helmet and visor over your head. When its in place, a series of flashes will begin putting you into a deep hypnotic state. 

"Once in the hypnotic state, you'll find yourself in a place of your own making. I'll be able to monitor this place on a monitor out here so I can observe." Richard walked up to Stormer and attached the electrodes to her head. He then slid the helmet and visor over her head. "Mary, now just relax and breathe calmly. Everything will be all right." Stormer gave a nod and Richard began starting up the machine.

The flashing lights started slowly at first and then began to build in speed and frequency. She heard a low hum in the headphones speakers. The flashing finally ended and Stormer found herself surrounded by multi-colored swirls. There appeared to be no ground, yet she wasn't falling. She looked at the horizon. There was nothing to be seen. Just the oil slick rainbow patterns. A light fog began forming on the horizon.

Stormer started walking towards it and stopped when she heard another set of footsteps coming towards her. The phantom footsteps stopped when she did. She began walking again and stopped again when she came to an invisible wall. She felt along the wall and tried to look beyond it as best as she could. She let out a scream when she saw the figure walk out of the fog. It was Frenzy.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED IN "WELCOME TO THE BELLY OF THE BEAST"_**

**_PART 2 OF "THE BANDS BREAK UP"_**


	13. The Bands Break Up Part 2

The Bands Break Up

**Part 2**

**Welcome to the Belly of the Beast**

**By Nick Maro**

* * *

Fumbling with the key to the strange house, David shifted Roxy's weight on his shoulder. He glanced at her when she mumbled drunkenly that he had the wrong key. He finally found the right key and unlocked the door to Roxy's family home. Sliding the keys into his pocket, he lifted Roxy up and followed her instructions to her bedroom. David opened the door and used the light of the street lamp to get into her bed.

David laid Roxy down on the bed gently and wiped the matted hair from her sweaty brow. She smiled up at him and giggled. "You're the perfect man," she started to slur, "You—you can hold yer booze. You can drive stick. I don' think you grindeded the gears. And you carried me inta the house. What more could I want?" Roxy rubbed her cheek against the back of his hand. "I love you so much. I-I mean that. Its not the booze talkin'."

"I love you too, Roxy." David leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. Roxy wrapped her arms around him and pulled David down next to her. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Are you sure its okay if I stay in your room?" Roxy's only answer was a light snore. He smirked and carefully kicked his shoes off. Closing his eyes, David fell into a very light slumber.

A clearing of a throat brought David's eyes open. He looked and saw Roxy's father, Alexander, standing in the doorway. David slowly and carefully sat up not to disturb his girlfriend. "She sleeps like the dead, that girl does. Especially after going out and partying as hard as I think she did tonight." He waved for David to follow him. "Come. I just made some tea. We can talk down there."

David followed Alexander down the stairs and into the kitchen. He sat opposite of the older man and thanked him for the tea. "I hope you didn't mind me laying there. I mean she's your daughter and all."

"Don't worry about it. The only thing I'd object to is if you were both naked. And then you'd know if I objected." He chuckled and sipped his tea. "So, the Little One tells Cat and I that you grew up in Japan? Where abouts?"

"I grew up in the Osaka area. My adoptive parents were very close friends of my mother. She made them my wards in her will when she passed away. I lived there for most of my life. In fact, I've only been in the States less than four months." David sipped his tea and looked around the kitchen. "Hiroshi, my adoptive father, taught me the family style of martial arts and kendo there. In fact I've brought my ceremonial kimono in my family's colors."

"Well, I'm honored that you think so highly of my family to do that. I know a bit about Japanese culture from the time I wrestled there. Beautiful people and country." Alexander picked a picture off of a wall and laid it in front of David. "That's me versus Giant Boba in the Tokyo Dome. One of my all time favorite matches."

David finished his tea and leaned back in his chair. "I just want to thank you for letting me stay here. I could've easily gotten a hotel room."

Alexander snorted an amused objection. "Nonsense. You and your sister have taken Roxanne into your home. You feed her, give her shelter and a job. This is the least we could do." He sat opposite of David. "I want you to know that I'm not entierly disappointed that Roxy has given up on wrestling. Its sad and disheartening, yes. But as long as she's happy, I support her." Alexander got up and dumped out the tea pot.

"That's actually a relief to hear." David stood, leaned back and cracked it. "I was worried about her plans of giving up wrestling and how that would affect your feelings of her choices. I should've realized that if her parents were anything like her that they would understand." He covered his mouth as he yawned. "Um, where am I sleeping?" David tried to hide the smirk.

Letting out a subdued laugh, Alexander led David back up the stairs to a room next to Roxy's. They said their good nights and David opened his suitcase to change for bed. He looked around the bedroom and wondered who it belonged to. It looked lived in, but not for awhile. David shrugged as he slipped under the covers and laid in bed staring at the ceiling thinking about the days ahead. He slowly drifted to sleep. 

* * *

Her steps echoed as she walked through the mist. Stormer looked around the corridor. The paintings and statues that lined the walls were familiar, yet not. The chandelier overhead flickered on and off, casting eerie shadows on the mist. Stormer kept walking at her slow, even pace towards the dark red door ahead of her. Her heart pounded against her chest as she approached it.

Once at the door, Stormer carefully inspected the door and the frame. She knew deep down that the door was not locked. The handle was ornate in design. Along the frame were gothic looking gargoyles and demons looking down at her. Stormer took a deep breath and swallowed slowly as she put her hand on the cool metal of the handle. She turned the handle gently and swung the door open.

The room inside looked like an expansive bedroom. Stormer walked inside full of caution. Along the walls were rows and rows of CDs and albums. There were several guitars hanging on the wall as well. The bed was unmade. The bedspread and sheets looked slept in. The pillows were bunched up against the headboard. Stormer looked around for a light source but couldn't see one.

Across from the bed was another door. This one was slightly ajar with a beam of light shining through the crack. Stormer began walking toward it slowly when the door flew open. The form of a hunching figure stood in the doorway engulfed by shadow. It brought an arm out and pointed at Stormer. The figure shambled into the light. Frenzy sneered hatefully at Stormer. "You! You bitch! How dare you keep me in here!"

Stormer froze in place. Her body shook in absolute terror as Frenzy shook her deshelved hair in rage. An evil grin spread across Frenzy's lips. "Now, you're going to pay the consequences." Frenzy's right arm took on a rubbery form as she swung it behind her. When she brought it forward, her arm stretched from her shoulder. 

Instinctively Stormer ducked the hand and arm as it flew over her head, striking a row of CDs behind her. She dodged Frenzy's left arm as it did the same. Frenzy's evil, maniacal laugh echoed behind her as she tried to run towards the door to escape. Stormer felt Frenzy's presence behind her as she got closer to her exit. She skidded to a stop as Frenzy slammed the door shut with her extended arm.

"Now my pretty, pretty little Princess there is no escape for you," Frenzy gloated behind her. "Your friends created me. Now you want to uncreate me. I don't think so. You're the one who will be destroyed!" Frenzy lunged at Stormer with her razor sharp nails aimed at Stormer's throat. All Stormer could do was scream and freeze in place.

Stormer woke up screaming in her bed. Sweat soaked her pillow and bed sheets. She frantically looked about for her dark side. Stormer found herself alone in her room at the Gabor Estate. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and put her other hand on her heart. Her heart was beating faster than she ever felt it before. She jumped as her bedroom door opened suddenly. Kimber ran into the room with a concerned look on her face.

"Mary!" Kimber yelled as she ran to her best friend's bed, hugging Stormer once she got there. "It's okay Mary. I'm here now. What happened?"

"I-I don't know." Stormer weakly hugged her friend back. She looked around still confused but was started to think more clearly. "I had a nightmare. I think it was about Frenzy. I'm not too sure."

"It's okay. I'm here now." Kimber laid on the bed next to Stormer above the sheets. "I'm here and nothing is going to happen. It as just a bad dream." Stormer slid out from the sheets and laid her head on Kimber's shoulder. She stayed awake the rest of the night with the vision of Frenzy going for her throat.

* * *

Annoyed, Pizzazz pressed on the car horn. "C'mon! The light is green dammit!" The car in front of her finally drove forward. Kimber and Stormer glanced at each other and giggled in the backseat. Pizzazz smiled at them in the rear view mirror. "I swear, they let anyone get a license nowadays. Mary, I'll drop you at your house after I've dropped Kimber off and talked to Jerrica. It shouldn't take too long." Pizzazz paused to make a turn. "Unless she decides to throw a vase at me."

"She's not that mad at you, Phyllis. Hell, I don't even think that she's mad." Kimber leaned forward so her sister could hear her better. "She's more pissed at me lately. I'm almost eighteen and Jerrica can't cope with that fact. She keeps treating me like I was a Starlight Girl. So I stayed out late a few times. Big deal. You did it all the time and you're just fine." Kimber sat back when she saw Pizzazz scowl at her.

"I did it all the time but you didn't hear dad yell at me. I got in trouble when I got caught. Why do you think I said I wanted to do all that housework?" Pizzazz gave Kimber a knowing wink and pulled through the gates of the Starlight House. She pulled around the semi-circle and parked in front of the mansion. "Got your bags, Kim?" Pizzazz opened her door when Kimber held up her overnight bag.

The three young women walked up to the front door. Kimber opened the door and yelled that she was home. "Looks like Aja is playing with the girls by the pool in the back, Mary. I'll join you in a few minutes." Stormer nodded at Kimber and slowly jogged through the mansion to the backyard. Kimber and Pizzazz both smiled when they heard the Starlight Girls cheer as Stormer ran up to them.

Pizzazz turned her head as she heard Jerrica come down the stairs. She didn't hide her humble smile. "Hiya, Sis. I've brought the little fugitive home." Kimber giggled as she ran up the stairs past her older sister. She waved to Rio as he followed Jerrica down the stairs. "Anyway, I wanted to talk. I just need my sister's shoulder."

"Come on in my office. We can talk there." Jerrica led Pizzazz and Rio into her private office. "I've been meaning to call you, but things have been hectic here. Been playing phone tag with Haven House. But its nothing you should concern yourself about. You have your own problems from what I can tell."

"Don't remind me. Mary went in to that new psychiatrist yesterday. He tried his new therapy on her and she freaked out or something." Pizzazz poured herself a cup of coffee. "He said that it was normal for the patient to see what their subconscious is telling them. As far as I know he's talking out of his ass and just taking my money." She gave a casual shrug and sipped her coffee.

Jerrica poured herself her own cup. "Its too bad that can't bring back the house we grew up in."

Pizzazz turned and looked at her adoptive sister. "Ouch! That was a bit below the belt."

"Yeah well, maybe I'm seeing things for how they really are. I don't really like Mary hanging out with Kimber while she's in therapy. I think its affecting how Kimber acts lately. She's acting like—"

"Me at her age?" Pizzazz interrupted. "I'm sorry if it seems that way, but it might be that you were too busy getting things handed to you." She turned away from Jerrica and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I'm just under a lot of stress I didn't mean that."

"Of course you didn't." Jerrica sat behind her desk. "I was talking this over with Rio and I think it might be best if Kimber didn't stay the night at your place. That is until everything settles down. She's almost done with summer school and then she has her graduation in January. I don't want anything to screw it up."

Pizzazz spun around feeling her anger rise. "Now what the hell does that mean? In case you haven't noticed I worked my ass off in high school. All you have really done is ride my coat tails. You were popular because I was respected. I mean hell, it seems like everything you have now is because of me. I paid for this mansion after our home burned down. You're the lead singer of the Holograms after I stepped down from that role. Synergy was started by dad but finished by my company. Even Rio is a hand-me-down."

Jerrica stood and held Rio back with a hand to his chest. She then slapped Pizzazz hard across the face. "Get the hell out of my house and take your little psycho with you. I don't want to see you around here again." Tears started streaming down both women's faces. Pizzazz opened her mouth but Jerrica cut her off. "Justjust get out."

Looking at her sister then at Rio for a final time, Pizzazz turned around and told Stormer they were leaving. She hugged each of the Starlight Girls tightly and told Aja she'd call her. The two members of the Misfits left the Starlight House without another word. Both Pizzazz and Stormer choked back the tears.

* * *

Pulling out her drumsticks, Jetta spun them around and between her fingers. She smirked playfully at the young teenage boy who was watching her across the aisle. The boy sat there fascinated at how she manipulated the sticks as if they were nothing. She gave them a light toss and caught them in her left hand. She held them out to the teenager. "Here you go. So tell me, you seem interested in the sticks. You like playin' the drums?"

The teenage boy shyly took the sticks and smiled. "I wanna learn, but my mum won't let me. She says they're too noisy."

"That's rubbish." Jetta smiled again. "If I always listen to my mum and dad I wouldn't be who I am today. The drummer for the Misfits. If your gut says what you believe is right and good for your dreams, listen to it. Never let someone tell you that your dreams are foolish or silly. Because they're not, okay?" She tousled the boy's hair playfully.

The boy held out his hand. "My name is Darren. I think I saw you on the telly. You interrupted that band the Stings or somethin'." Jetta felt herself blush when he mentioned it. It was the first time she was ever recognized as a celebrity outside of a local nature. "I can't wait to get your album. Are you goin' to tour the U.K. at all?"

Jetta gave a slight shrug. "I have no bloody clue. Its all up to Pizzazz and the rest of the band. As of right now we're just a local band in Los Angeles. If we get big enough I suppose we would." She pulled out a thin tipped marker and signed both of the drumsticks. An attendant passed between Jetta and Darren. "Excuse me. Could you take a picture of my young friend and I together?"

"Of course." Darren quickly pulled a camera out of his backpack and handed it to the attendant. Jetta moved to the empty seat next to Darren and the attendant took the picture. Jetta thanked the woman and went back to her seat. Darren and Jetta both turned when they heard a man call Darren's name.

"Looks my dad wants me to go back to our seat. Thanks for drumsticks and the picture." He shook Jetta's hand. "It was very nice meetin' you. I'll be the first in my school to buy your album."

"Thanks. Just remember what I said and good luck." She gave him a wink as he went back to his seat. She learned forward and whispered excitedly to the man and woman in front of her. "Can you believe it, mum? I think that was a real fan! I mean, I'd met wrestlin' fans. But never fans of my music! I can't wait till I tell the girls." Jetta sat back with a slight giggle and a wide grin on her face. Five minutes later the pilot announced that they were beginning their decent into Philadelphia.

* * *

Turning as he heard Roxy's yell, David saw a massive form coming running at him. The form jumped and knocked David to the ground. He opened his eyes and was face to face with the biggest Irish Wolfhound he had ever seen. Again he heard Roxy yell, "Cerebus! No! Bad dog!" The dog looked down at David and opened his mouth. He gave him a big wet lick up his face. David shut his eyes and mouth tight as the dog licked his face over and over.

Roxy stood over David as the dog licked his face. She then grabbed the animal by the collar and scalded it. "I'm sorry David. He's a very gentle dog. Just way too excitable and friendly. Looks like you're his new best friend too."

"Oh yay!" David stood up, dusted himself off and looked at Cerebus. "If he's so gentle why did you name him after the guardian of Hades?" He scratched the dog behind the ears and under his chin.

"It was my dad's idea. Figured if the size didn't scare intruders, yelling 'Cerebus sic balls' would." She let go of his collar and crouched next to the dog petting and stroking it's sides. "My dad has a very odd sense of humor. Although I'm glad they kept him in the garage last night. I was just way too drunk to have dealt with this beast." Roxy stood back up and slipped her around David's waist. "So, have fun last night?"

David put his arm around her waist in return. "Yeah. It was fun meeting your childhood friends. The Red Aces seem to be a great wrestling group too. Why didn't you stay with them?"

"Something bigger came along. Better pay, better shows. It happens all the time."

"Makes sense." The young lovers began walking around the backyard together to a wooden bench. Cerebus followed them closely. David looked around the backyard slowly and smiled. "This is a very lovely home, Rox. I love learning about your childhood and everything. I can't wait to show you Japan. I know you'll love it." He pulled her closer to him. "Um Rox. Who's room was I staying in last night? You never mentioned any siblings or anything."

David felt Roxy slightly tense up then relax. "I don't. My parents would take in young wrestlers who were learning at the local wrestling school. That's all." She looked up at him with a mischievous grin. "Come on. Lets go inside and I'll show you my room. I haven't had a chance to do that yet." She let out a childish giggle and pulled David to his feet. Together they ran to Roxy's home and disappeared inside.

* * *

Aja examined the circuit board under the magnifying glass and light. She sighed in frustration and rubbed her eyes. She looked over her shoulder at Shana. "Are you sure I can look at this? I mean, it is evidence in an on going investigation. I'm not contaminating the evidence, am I?"

"Just as long as you keep the latex gloves on you're fine. The lab techs have gone over those remote devices a hundred times. All they really found was that the remote radio frequency was different on each one." Shana gave a slight shrug. "It's a start, but not much of one. Besides, since when have we let others help us out, huh?" She gave Aja's shoulders a slight rub.

"Yeah. Remember the time you, me and Phyllis put shrink wrap all around Mister Binder's car and let it sit in the sun?"

Shana let out a soft laugh. "Well, he deserved it. But we had no idea it would take the paint off when he removed it. That taught him not to suspend an original Starlight Girl for nothing." She peeked out of the Police lab door to see if anyone was coming. Her partner Carmen gave her a thumbs up that all was clear. "Hurry up. Last thing I need is to get caught bending a few rules before I graduate."

Aja carefully put the parts back in the bags and gave them to Shana. Together, the two foster sisters made their way out of the lab and back down to the evidence room. Aja waited outside of the room with Carmen. They both froze when an officer walked by. The officer gave the two young ladies a polite wave and didn't stop to talk. They both let out a sigh of relief.

Peeking her head out the door, Shana looked both ways and joined them. She saw that they were still nervous. "Okay. What happened? Did anyone stop?"

"No. But Officer Brown just walked by. He waved and continued on his way," Carmen told her calmly. "I swear he was gonna stop and try to hit on me again."

Shana nodded. "Well, lets take that as a sign to get the hell outta here." The other two women agreed and followed Shana through the station. Once at the front desk, Aja handed the Desk Sergeant her visitor pass and signed out. The Sergeant wished the three women a pleasant night and went back to his paperwork. They each let out a held breath once they were outside and next to Aja's car. 

Aja felt a twinge of disappointment that she couldn't find anything on person or persons who's been harassing her for the past few weeks.

* * *

Pacing the length of the room, Stormer tried to forget the dream she had the previous night. Pizzazz sat at Stormer's desk and looked over a few reports she had gotten from Misfits Music. She agreed to stay with Stormer that night. They both agreed that they use each others company. Plus, Vanessa had offered her shoulder to both women after they told her what had happened with Jerrica.

"Mary, your dream didn't mean anything." Pizzazz kept studying the report without looking up. "It's probably just a side effect of the therapy. We'll ask Richard tomorrow when you go in for your next session. It's his machine, maybe he'll know."

Stormer flopped backwards on her bed. "Maybe. It was just so frightening and real. Like something out of a horror movie. Its probably just a result of too many horror movies and too much stress lately." Stormer flipped over on her stomach and hugged her pillow under her. "Is the band breaking up already?"

Pizzazz looked up slightly stunned at Stormer. "No. Of course not. We're just taking time off so we can get our heads together and dedicate ourselves to our music. Why? Did you want to leave the band? If you do, I'll understand completely." She sat next to Stormer and put her arm around her young friends shoulders.

"Gods no! I love playing. I was just wondering because Roxy and Jetta aren't here. It just seems like we're all doing our own thing." Stormer rested her head on Pizzazz's shoulder. "Y'know, you're like a big sister to me. Thanks for always being there for me." She hugged Pizzazz lightly. They both turned when the doorbell rang. "Who the hell is coming over at thi—. Maybe its Kimber!"

Stormer leapt off of her bed and ran to the front door not finding the face she was expecting. In fact, she didn't know who the man standing before her was at all. He was about six feet tall with shaggy blue hair and clean shaven. He looked to be in his early twenties. She gave him a quizzical look then turned to Pizzazz as she came up behind her. 

The man smiled. "Is this the Phillips household?" Stormer nodded. The man gave a slight smile. "This is going to sound strange, but my name is Craig Phillips. I think I'm your brother." Stormer stepped backwards in shock into Pizzazz, then fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED IN "HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT"_**

**_PART 3 OF THE BANDS BREAK UP_**


	14. The Bands Break Up Part 3

The Bands Break Up

**Part 3**

**Hit Me With Your Best Shot**

**By ****Nick Maro**

* * *

Light began to penetrate the haze of darkness that surrounded her. Stormer slowly began to open her eyes. She found herself on her floor with Pizzazz and the man who claimed to be her brother standing over her. Both had a concerned look on their faces. Pizzazz removed the ice bag that was on Stormer's forehead. She sat up slowly, only vaguely hearing the concerned advice that Pizzazz was giving her.

Stormer looked around. She was still near the front door, but on the floor. The stinging frozen sensation finally registered where the ice was. There was a small bump from where she hit her head. "How-how long was I out?" she finally managed.

"Going on two hours now, Mary." Pizzazz handed her close friend a glass of orange juice. "Drink this. It'll help you get your energy back." She sat next to Stormer and motioned to Craig. "Mary, this really is your brother. We've been talking while you were unconscious. It seems that shortly after he vanished from home, he got amnesia. He's slowly remembering things."

Craig knelt beside his sister. "I wish I could tell you what happened to me, Mary. Since I can't, I want to make a new start with you and mom. I don't remember my life with you guys. Just that this is where I'm from. But when I saw you on television I knew you were my sister and memories of where I was from came back to me in small parts. I want to tell you about where I grew up. Nome, Alaska. Well, not in the city. But with a small Inuit tribe just outside of the town."

Stormer ran a hand through her matted hair and winced when she hit the bump on her head. "ow. I need to call mom. She needs to—" Stormer looked up at her brother. "Goddammit you couldn't have chosen a worse time to do this! I can't deal with this shit now. Just leave Craig. Just get out of my sight for now. I just can't deal with this." She looked at Craig then at Pizzazz. She stood up and left the room.

Pizzazz grabbed Craig's arm when he started to follow. "Just let her go. She's having a rough time as it is. Don't go making it any harder for her. I'll give Vanessa a call and have her get in touch with you." She led him back to the front door and stopped him before he could leave. "Listen, she didn't mean that. Your disappearing had a major psychological impact on her. But you can't just come back and expect her to welcome you back with open arms. Give her time and this will help her in the long run."

"Yeah. I should've thought this through better. Thanks, Phyllis. I can tell Mary has some caring friends. Tell my mom that I'm staying at the Days Inn downtown in room three twenty two." Craig waved to Pizzazz as he turned around and walked off. Pizzazz shut the door behind him.

Pizzazz walked with a sense of purpose to Stormer's room. She tried the door handle only to find that it was locked. "Mary! Open the door! I wanna talk to you."

"Go the hell away, Phyllis. I just want to be alone for a change."

"Mary, just let me in. I told Craig to go away and that your mom will be in touch with him soon. I can't but help to think that his showing up was just bad timing." Pizzazz paced in front of the shut door for a few minutes. "I'm going to call your mom then I'm going home. I need a long hot bath." Pizzazz went into the kitchen and called Vanessa Phillips on her cell phone. She didn't give any information other than to call someone at the hotel. She hung up and checked on Stormer a last time. She didn't answer Pizzazz's knocks. Pizzazz left shortly afterwards.

* * *

The band on the stage sang with a passion that made it clear that they played to be heard, not paid. It was something rare that neither Roxy or David had seen in a while. The audience was infected with the adrenaline inducing beats and thunderous waves the band drove forward. 

David studied the band and mentally took notes about what they were doing. He also noted how the audience reacted. Later he would have to call his sister and tell her what he noted. He turned when Roxy tugged at his shirt sleeve and motioned for him to follow her. David made his way slowly through the crowd, following the bassist of the Misfits.

Stopping at the bar, Roxy ordered two beers. She handed one to David and sipped the foam from hers. "Y'know, this is exactly how the Misfits should be playing. I mean shit, this is how I feel about our music." Roxy yelled over the sound. "Just forget the whole getting paid aspect and just play music to just play. I know Sheila feels the same as I do. Its not about fame and fortune. Its about giving the audience an auditory orgasm in their ears."

"'An auditory orgasm'?" David chuckled as he almost choked on his beer. "I think you've had enough there." He looked around the audience again. "When did Sheila say that she was supposed to meet us here and where? I've been scanning the audience and I haven't seen her yet."

"She said that she'd either find us here or just meet us at home after the show. I've been looking around and I haven't seen anything yet either." Roxy sighed and sipped her beer again. "After this song lets go. Tonight is probably the last night we'll have to ourselves until after the anniversary party." She wrapped her arm around his waist. "I want it to be nice. Besides, Sheila is a big girl. She'll understand." She gave David a quick kiss on the lips and smiled.

"That's fine with me." David took another sip of the beer and made a disgusted face. He smirked when Roxy giggled at him. He just laughed and smiled. "I never did like beer that much." Roxy took the unfinished beer from him and kissed him deeply. He returned the kiss. They stayed like that until the song finished. David paid the bartender their tab and they left the club into the late summer air of Philadelphia.

Roxy led David through the small park as they walked. She told him stories about her time growing up in the city. David listened as he looked around, taking every detail in. They came upon a group of teenagers who were skating and bike riding after dark in the park. One of them recognized Roxy and ran up excited. 

"Excuse me," he said politely, "but are you Roxy from the Misfits?"

"Why yes I am." Roxy smiled sweetly at him. "You've heard of us?"

The teens all laughed at some private joke. "Well, of course I have. You're a hometown hero to us. You're kind of an inspiration to us that we can make it if we try. Also, I'm a fan of BritRox. Your tag team." He added shyly.

David nudged Roxy and whispered softly to her. "I'll be back. We've been followed ever since we left the club. I'm just going to check this out." Before Roxy could answer, David was gone. He had disappeared into the shadows already. He had moved toward one of the statues in the park and made it look like he was going to study it. He then stayed in the shadows and made his way toward the person who was watching them moments earlier.

The man who was following David and Roxy saw that David had vanished near the statue. He started to walk away when he saw David walk from one shadow to another. The man quickened his pace as David got closer, then went into a full run. David gave chase quickly. Following the man, David thought he had recognized the way the man had moved. The mysterious man ran across the street, David started to follow when he saw the semi coming his way. David stopped, letting the man get away.

Walking at a quicker pace, David headed back to the park where Roxy was giving the teens guitar playing tips and telling stories of her wrestling days. She smiled when he approached and then gave a concerned look when she saw the confused look he wore. David shook his head and she nodded. Roxy then told the teens that she had to go and thanked them for listening. They thanked her for spending time with them. Roxy immediately led David back to her car. They talked on the way back to her home about had happened.

* * *

Opening the side door to her house, Roxy was greeting by the familiar accent and laugh of her best friend. David shut the door as he followed her in the house. Roxy ran up the short staircase and into the kitchen. She tackled Jetta and gave her a tight hug. "I can't believe I missed seeing your pale and pasty face, Limey."

Jetta giggled and hugged Roxy tightly. She grinned and waved to David. "I missed you too, Colony." She went up to David and hugged him as well. "I missed you too, Davey. I hate havin' all of this damn down time. I just want Mary to get better so we can go on tour."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Roxy leaned against the kitchen table. "The band at the bar tonight reminded me what our music should be and mean." David nodded in agreement with Roxy.

"Um, Roxy dear. Can I have a word with you up in your room?" Catherine asked quietly. "Theres something that you should know and I don't want you to find out the hard way." Roxy gave her mother a confused look and followed her up the stairs.

David and Jetta exchanged shrugs and went into the living room. Jetta slowly flopped back on the couch and patted a spot next to her for David. "Have a seat. I won't bite." David sat next to her and she leaned against his shoulder, holding back a yawn. "I'm sorry I didn't make it to the club. Its this damn jet lag. Anyway, I just wanted to apologize for the shit I gave you and Rox when you started datin'. I just didn't want you to come between us as friends."

"Don't worry about it. If you didn't give us shit, I'm sure my sister would've." David tousled her hair playfully. "The last thing I want to do is come between any friendships due to my romantic interests. Besides, I think that's impossible with Roxy and yourself. She talks about your time wrestling and playing with bands all the time." David and Jetta turned their heads when they heard Roxy yell in frustration up the stairs.

Roxy ran down the stairs and past her two friends into the kitchen. Jetta and David followed her with concern showing on their faces. Roxy opened a bottle of beer and drained the bottle. She looked at Jetta with tears pouring down her face. "I can't believe they invited him. I can't believe they invited that fucking asshole!"

David looked at Jetta. "What's she talking about?"

Roxy grabbed another beer and opened it as she walked out the back door. Jetta looked at David with concern in her eyes. "Its best that she tell you." David paused for a moment and then went out the back door as well.

"Hey! Roxy wait up. Tell me what's going on here."

Roxy turned around and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Sit down and hold me. I'll tell you everything." David sat on the bench and pulled Roxy close to his chest. She took another drink of her beer and sighed. "My father had this pupil of his that lived with us. He stayed in the room you're in now. He became like a son to my father. I wasn't very close to him at all. He liked me, but I didn't like him in return. He was a nice guy, I just wasn't attracted to him.

"Anyway, we were coming back from practice one day. We would walk together and sometimes chat, but not always. We were talking about the practice we had that day when he shoved me down an alleyway. Basically he attacked me and tried to rape me." Roxy took another long drink from her beer. "I kneed him in the balls and got away. I ran all the way home and locked myself in my room. My parents didn't believe that he could do something like that. But they still asked him to leave. He did."

David held his girlfriend without saying anything. He just held her and let her cry on his shoulder. They stayed like that for several hours until Jetta came out and brought them inside. That night, the three friends stayed up and talked until morning.

* * *

Pizzazz sat staring at her computer screen for what seemed to be hours. She shifted her gaze slightly out the window at Starlight Music. More specifically at her sister's office window. The blinds were shut but the lights were on. Pizzazz didn't know if Jerrica was in the office or if it was just a cleaning lady. The ringing of the phone caused her to jumped slightly. She picked up the phone and spoke in a semi-professional voice. "Misfits Music, the very bored Phyllis Gabor speaking."

The voice on the other end let out a slight giggle. "Hey Phyllis, its Kyoko. I was bored as well and wanted to see if you were free tonight. I'm starting to go stir crazy here trying to get a hold of your no good brother. Where is he anyway?"

"Oh, he's out in Philadelphia with Roxy." Pizzazz explained. "Her parents are having some anniversary thingy and she took him with. He should be back within a week or so. So what did you have in mind to do tonight?"

"No idea. But I figured we could maybe hit a few clubs or just stay in." Pizzazz could almost see Kyoko shrug on the other end. "I just want to get out of the house and hang out with some friends. Hey, what's Mary and Kimber up to? Maybe we can have a girl's night out or something."

Pizzazz sighed heavily at the thought of the fight she had with Jerrica over Kimber. Then at how she and Stormer fought the day before. "Actually, I do need someone to talk to. So come on by my place tonight and we have a few beers and talk. I've had a hell of a week and no one really to talk with." Kyoko agreed and hung up the phone. Pizzazz set the phone down on the base when it rang again almost immediately. She smirked to herself and answered the phone. "Did you forget the address or something, Kyoko?"

The voice on the other end sounded a bit confused and startled. "Oh. I'm sorry. I must have the wrong number. I was trying to get a hold of a Phyllis Gabor at Misfits Music. Again, I'm sorry."

"No, no." Pizzazz said quickly. "You've got the right number. I thought it was my friend calling back. What can I do for you?"

"We met yesterday afternoon. This is Craig Phillips. I was wondering if we could meet up someplace to chat. I talked to me mother yesterday. It was a nice conversation and all. Mary still doesn't want to have anything to do with me." Craig let out a loud sigh. "I just need to talk is all. So can we meet up for dinner or something? You can bring your friend with. It'll be nice to meet new people."

"Sure thing. Meet me at the Egg Drop Inn around seven. I'll buy you dinner and we can talk." She let out a light giggle. "I was actually meeting up with my friend so I can have someone to talk to." Craig let out an amused laugh and agreed on the time. Pizzazz hung up the phone and turned off the lights. Before leaving the office, she took on last look out her window at Jerrica's. She could've sworn that she saw someone watching her from her sister's window. She shut the door after shaking her head.

* * *

Kyoko followed Pizzazz into the restaurant. She looked around and gave Pizzazz an amused glance. "Okay, I'm confused here. The restaurant has a the name of a Chinese restaurant, but it's a pizza place? Ah well, we were just going to order pizza tonight anyway." Kyoko looked around again, but this time for Craig. "Um, I don't see him. But you did only just give me a vague description."

"I don't see him either. Let's take a quick look around." Pizzazz led the Japanese woman through the rows of tables. She finally saw him across one of the rooms and waved to him. "Craig. Good to see you again. This is my brother's best friend Kyoko Bayushi. How long have you been here?"

Craig quickly shook Kyoko's hand and sat back down. The two women sat opposite of him. He slid them both a menu. "Not too long. Maybe ten minutes or less. I should've told you that I was reserving a table under Craig Phillips. Sorry bout that. I held off of ordering until you showed up. I really appreciate you meeting me like this, Phyllis. Mary still refuses to talk to me. I talked to my mother briefly yesterday. We're both wary about meeting. That's why I asked you to meet me."

Pizzazz nodded as she looked over the menu. "Before we get into anything lets just order. How about the family size with sausage and something else."

"Pineapple." Craig and Pizzazz both gave Kyoko a strange look. She just shrugged. "What? Its good. Will you both just trust me on this. David loves it."

"How about all sausage and half pineapple. That way if we don't like it, not all of the pizza is lost." Pizzazz and Kyoko agreed with Craig. Pizzazz waved their waitress over and order their food and drinks. Craig handed the waitress their menus after ordering.

"Now," Pizzazz started, "What did you want me to do, Craig?"

Craig took a drink of the water on the table and cleared his throat. "I was hoping you could be there when I meet up with my mother. I know that you and she are close, so it will hopefully make it more comfortable for her as well as me. I'm just hoping that this will convince Mary to at least talk to me." He thanked the waitress as she brought the drinks and glasses.

Pouring everyone a glass of beer, Pizzazz thought about Craig's idea. "That doesn't sound too painful. Sure, I'll do it. Nessie is like a mother to me as it is." While waiting for the pizza to arrive they made small talk. Out of the corner of her eye, Pizzazz spotted someone that she knew. She excused herself and made her way to the table. "So, have you been forbidden from talking to me as well or what?"

Aja looked up and laughed. "Hey Phyllis! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with Kyoko and someone you'd never believe." Pizzazz waited for Aja to give her an expecting look. "Craig Phillips. Mary's older, long thought dead brother. He showed up at the Phillip's place yesterday out of the blue." She looked at the guy sitting across from Aja. "Ah geez, I didn't know you were on a date. I'll let you be."

Aja laughed softly and looked at Jeff who was turning a light shade of red. "Its not a date. Besides you know Jeff. Rather, you know him as Turbo. He's helping me try to figure out who's out to get me." She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Its been a friggin' nightmare." Aja stood and excused herself to Jeff. She followed Pizzazz to her table. Pizzazz introduced her to Craig. After a few minutes of talking the pizza arrived. Aja left the table and Pizzazz followed her again. "Y'know Phyllis, Jerrica is upset about the fight that you two had. Maybe one of you should apologize."

Pizzazz rubbed the bridge of her nose and sighed. "Yeah, I know. We're both hot-tempered. Anyway, I better get back to Kyoko and Craig. I'll talk to you later. Pizzazz gave Aja a tight hug and sat back down with her friends. She looked at the pineapple side of the pizza suspiciously. "So, ah, Craig. How is it?" Craig nodded and Pizzazz cautiously took a piece for herself and bit into it. She turned her head and smiled at Kyoko, letting her know that she enjoyed it. The three friends were later joined by Aja and Jeff. They talked while they shared their pizzas.

* * *

The knock on the door brought Stormer out of her thoughts. She turned to see Vanessa open the door a crack. "I'm going to meet with your brother now, Mary. Are you sure you don't want to go with?" She smiled warmly at her daughter.

"Just go, mom. I don't want to see him again. He's just making my life worse." Stormer turned away and continued staring out her window until her mother shut the door. The world around her faded back to the room inside of her mind as she shut her eyes. She smiled wickedly at the Princess who was chained to the chair. Frenzy let out an evil giggle. "You know my little darling Princess, I just might go and see brother dear. You can't deny that he helped create who I am."

The Princess struggled against her chains as she watched Frenzy. "Why are you doing this? What do you think this will help accomplish? Yes, Craig leaving didn't help us in many ways. But he's our brother and he's come back. That has to mean something."

Frenzy pulled her arm back and slapped the Princess across the face. "He abandoned us! He left us alone when he said that he would always be there. He lied! I want him to hurt like how we did. I want him to suffer."

"You know, you don't have the guts to do anything to him. You're afraid of him. That's the real reason why you don't want to see Craig. You're afraid!"

"Shut up! I'll show you that I'm not afraid." The room around Frenzy faded away and she was in Stormer's body again. She put on her shoes and grabbed her car keys. She got in the car and drove to the Gabor Estate. Stormer pulled into the spot she usually parked in and got out. She was greeted by Pizzazz and her mother.

Pizzazz hugged Stormer. "I'm so glad you decided to show up. Craig is in the living room waiting for you both. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you, Mary." Pizzazz went into the living room and told Craig to go into the kitchen. She stayed behind as Craig got up and left.

Stormer paced the kitchen slowly until Craig entered. Vanessa stood up and choked back her tears. Stormer ran at Craig ready to yell at him when the kitchen began to fade from her eyes. She collapsed and Frenzy found herself in the room in Stormer's mind. She looked up from the floor where she was laying. The Princess was free of her chains and standing over her. Frenzy snarled and flung her arm forward causing it to stretch. The Princess dodged the arm with ease.

"I've had it with you trying to hurt everyone we love and care about. I'm standing up for our self and standing up against you." The Princess began walking around Frenzy as a golden glow began to shine through the cracks around the room's door. "We've kept you locked up too long, yes. But no more. I'm not afraid of you anymore, Frenzy. Fear is what fueled you. No more. We accept you. We will be whole again."

"What are you talking about? What is this we stuff?"

The room door exploded, letting the golden light flow into the room. A golden, shimmering form entered and took the Princess' hand. The Princess smiled and was absorbed into the golden figure. When it spoke, it spoke with two voices that sounded the same. "We are Mary Phillips. You are a part of Mary Phillips whether you accept it or not. We are stronger than you, dear Frenzy. You now will be joined as a part of the whole." 

The form reached out took Frenzy's hand. At first Frenzy struggled and resisted. Slowly she stopped and smiled up at the figure. "Can you ever forgive me? I didn't know it could be like this."

"Of course. You are a part of us." The figure pulled Frenzy into a deep embrace. She disappeared fully into the golden form as the room faded. The golden form grew brighter as Frenzy was brought in. It was then Stormer opened her eyes and saw the world in a whole new light. She felt whole.

* * *

**_TO BE CONCLUDED IN "THAT DAY + THAT MOMENT"_**

**_PART 4 OF THE BANDS BREAK UP_**


	15. The Bands Break Up Part 4

The Bands Break Up

**Part 4**

**That Day + That Moment**

**By ****Nick Maro**

* * *

Looking in the mirror, David straightened the sash on his ceremonial kimono for the tenth time. He was trying to get it perfect for Roxy's parent's party that was to be held later that evening. He untied the sash and tossed it on the bed behind him. David tried on the alternate belt that he had brought. It didn't go with the kimono, but it would be easier to take on and off when needed. He put it on and smiled, it did look good. He then tied his swords on his left side, completing the look.

Roxy entered the room and wrapped her arms around him from behind. She looked at him in the mirror. "You look great. But are the swords really needed? Are you expecting trouble or something?"

David shook his head. "Nope. I'm wearing them with a peace knot and to show my respect to your parents. I'm letting them know that I'm here to protect them and their guests if theres any trouble. This is how I was trained by Hiroshi in Japan. I already asked your parents and they don't mind." He gave her a sideways smile.

"You always think of everything, don't you?" She kissed his cheek and grinned. "Now get changed. Sheila and I are going out for lunch. So naturally you're invited to come with." She turned to leave the room when David grabbed her upper arm and stopped her. She looked at him curiously. "What's wrong?"

"Hold still and trust me." David pulled his wakizashi out of its scabbard after undoing the peace knot. He stared at Roxy's head a moment. "Did you just get your hair cut?" Roxy nodded slightly. David grunted and swiped the sword up along the left side of her head. Roxy closed her eyes tight and kept still. "The left side was a bit uneven. It looks better now."

Roxy opened her eyes and immediately felt her hair then looked in the mirror. She brushed the cut hairs from her shoulders and smirked at David. "Next time tell me when you're going to do something like that. I was expecting you to yell 'There can only be one!' and take my head off." She glanced at the sword and David put it back in the scabbard. "Get changed and I'll meet you downstairs." Roxy shut the door behind her when she left the room.

David removed the swords from his side and put them gently on the bed. He then changed into a t-shirt and a pair of jeans and met Roxy in the kitchen. "So, what are we meeting up with Sheila for? Planning a surprise or something?" He followed her out to the car.

Pulling out of the drive way, Roxy turned on the radio. "Yeah. We plan having a improved wrestling match after dinner. I was thinking that it could look like a real fight between the two of us with you getting involved and trying to break us up. Its stupid and silly, but sounds like fun." She gave him a slight shrug. "You don't have to do it if you don't want to."

"What? No. It sounds like a lot of fun."

"Good. We can talk about the details over lunch." Roxy grabbed David's leg and lightly tapped it. "This is gonna be so much fun!" She giggled and stopped at the red light. David looked at her and laughed to himself at how much fun she was having.

* * *

The rage that dwelled in Jerrica began to show as she jogged. Her adoptive sister Aja ran beside her. It was her idea that they start going on morning jogs together to clear their minds. However, they didn't start until late morning. Not a good way to start a routine Aja thought to herself. Aja turned off her CD player and nudged Jerrica lightly. She dodged the elbow that Jerrica swung at her. Aja stopped jogging and yelled. "Hey! What the hell was that for?"

Jerrica slowed to a stop and turned to the young Asian woman with a look of apology on her face. "I'm sorry. I'm still upset over the other day with Phyllis. We both said some stupid shit and now I'm letting it eat at my gut. She and I are so much alike in so many ways that its not funny. I just miss her." She wiped the sweat from her brow and took a sip from her water bottle.

"Well, for what its worth she does too." Aja squirted a bit of water on her face and wiped it off. "I saw her last night when I met up with Jeff. We talked for awhile and I think one of you is going to have to give in and call the other. Because theres no way in hell I'm playing mediator between you two again. The last time I did I almost got a black eye. I may be cute, but I'm not cute enough to pull a black eye off." Aja gave Jerrica a playful wink.

"I want to call her, but it seems that I always cave in first. I just feel—" Jerrica was cut off by her cell phone ringing. "Oh hang on a second. Always an interruption." She answered the phone with a very curt tone. "Yes. What is it? Oh, hi Rio. No I'm not angry with you. I'm just on a jog with Aja and it brought out my temper. No this won't be a regular thing. We were talking about Phyllis. Okay, I'll see you tonight then. Love you too." Jerrica turned off the phone and slouched.

Aja and Jerrica began to jog again, this time without putting on their headphones. Aja pushed her sunglasses up on her nose. "So, when are the Holograms going to finish the album? Its almost finished right now. So what's the delay? Are we waiting for Kimber to wrap up summer school?"

Jerrica jumped over a small pot hole on the road. "Nope. Kim is finished with summer school actually. She finished last week. I just figured that we'd finish the album when everything started to slow down a bit. You have your," Jerrica waved her hand in the air, as if to catch the intangible word, "whatever the hell it is. Stalker, killer," she paused and smirked at Aja, "secret admirer. And Shana has been working some very funky hours at the station."

"Good point. I guess what we should do is just set a time and just finish the album." Aja moved to the right of Jerrica as a car drove past. "It seems like forever since we did the Battle of the Bands. I'm craving that rush that the music gave me again." Jerrica smiled and nodded as the two friends made their way back to their home.

* * *

The police department's shooting range was nearly empty except for Shana and Carmen. Shana fired at the paper target that was across from her, emptying her pistol. She set her gun down and pressed the button to retrieved her target sheet. "Looks like I need more work on my grouping as usual. But, its better than yesterday."

"This is the one thing about being a cop I don't like," Carmen held up her sheet and showed it to Shana. "We're being judged on how we do against a stationary object. This isn't like against a real person. We don't get the randomness of a moving, thinking target. Its just not realistic." She crumbled up the paper target and threw it into the garbage in frustration.

"I have to agree with you on that. But it does serve a purpose. We need to first hit a stationary object before we can hit a moving one." Shana set up another target and sent it back to the shooting gallery wall. "But if you really want to practice with a moving target, I think I have an idea. You ever play paint ball?" Carmen shook her head no. "Oh man, its great. My sisters and I have gone out and played a few times. We'll set up a game for this weekend. It'll be fun." Shana took aim again and emptied her pistol again into the target.

Carmen set up another target and was reloading her pistol when a tap on her shoulder stopped her. She turned around and an officer stood behind her. "Cadets Alonzo and Elmsford, Chief Anderson wants to see you in his office ASAP. I'll escort you both. Please leave your weapons here." The officer turned and stood by the door.

Shana and Carmen unloaded their pistols and set them down. They followed the officer out of the shooting range and down the hall. They exchanged concerned looks as they followed him. The officer stopped at the station chief's door and opened it for them. The two young cadets entered the office and saluted their chief. The chief stood and saluted back. He cleared his throat and the officer who led them, shut the door.

"I just saw some disturbing and upsetting on some security footage. It seems that two of my brightest cadets have seen to bend the rules a bit." Chief Anderson stood and turned on a monitor that was in his office. He replayed footage of Shana letting Aja into the evidence room to look at the remote devices. He shut it off after a few minutes. "Now, I can understand that you were just helping your sister out, Shana. But that was tampering with evidence." 

The Chief sat on the edge of his desk and smiled at Shana. He spoke softly to her. "Shana darling, your father was a close friend of mine and a damn good cop. I'm happy to see you follow in his footsteps, but this isn't the way to do it. I understand that you wanted to help your friend and all." He went to behind his desk. "Out of respect to your Father and the friendship he and I shared, I'm just suspending the two of you for a month without pay. I should by all rights fire the both of you. Please hand over your badges. Your pistols have already been confiscated."

Carmen and Shana handed over their badges and set them gently on the desk. Carmen stepped forward. "Sir, I just want to say thank you for doing this for us. I know that we were in the wrong and I admit that it was stupid for us to do what we did. I apologize, sir."

Chief Anderson smiled warmly at Carmen. "Thank you. I appreciate your honesty."

"Ronald, thank you for looking out for me. However, I've been weighing this for sometime now." Shana pulled out a sealed envelope from her pocket. "I've had this for a few weeks now. Its my resignation from the force. I just don't feel like that I'm cop like my father. My calling is with my music and I only recently realized this. I'm proud of my father and who he was, but I want to make my own footsteps for my own children to follow."

Ronald took the envelope and set it down on the desk. "Listen, I'll keep this here and if you still feel the same way you do now in a month. I'll honor it. The important thing is that you tried. I'll miss seeing you around the station, Shana. You as well, Carmen. I hope to see you both in a month." He escorted them to the door and said good bye to them each. Shana and Carmen walked out of the station and talked in the car about what they were going to do.

* * *

The sounds and sights of reality came flooding back to her almost in an instant. Stormer sat up quickly and grabbed her head moaning in slight pain. She looked around quickly trying to minimize the movement of her head. She was still in the kitchen of Gabor Estate. There were people around her talking. All she heard was their words as a buzzing in her ears. Stormer looked around somewhat confused. "What? One at a time please."

Vanessa bent down and rubbed her daughter's back softly. "Easy now, Mary. You tripped and banged your head pretty hard. It doesn't look like a concussion, but I want to take you to the hospital to make sure."

"No Mom, I'm fine." Stormer was helped up by Pizzazz to sit on a chair. "Thanks." She looked back at her mother. "Really, I'm okay now. I mean it." She turned her gaze to Craig who was standing in the doorway looking nervous and uncertain at what to do. "Craig, come here. I-I just want to make sure its really you." Craig slowly walked over to his younger sister. Stormer reached up and stroked his cheek gently. She then leaped out of her seat and hugged him tightly.

Craig stood there in shock for a moment and then hugged her back. He whispered softly in her ear, "I'm home, Mary. I'm home and I need you to help me remember who I am." Stormer and Craig let go of each other. "Maybe we should go to the living room. I have so many questions for both Mary and Mom. And I'm sure they have many questions for me as well." He led the three women into the spacious living room. It suddenly felt smaller than it did before.

Vanessa sat on one side of Craig and Stormer sat on the other. Pizzazz sat across from them. She then felt a twinge of loneliness of not being with Jerrica and the Starlight Girls. Her eyes drifted to the pictures on the end tables of her with her adopted family. "I'll leave you alone to catch up. I just remembered I have some work I brought home from the office to do. I'll be in my study if you need me." Pizzazz smiled and stood up.

"Phyllis, sit down. You're not an outsider here," Vanessa told her softly. "You're practically family. So sit and join us. I insist."

"That's fine, Nessie. But I really do have work to do. I'll join you later." Pizzazz left the room and headed to the front door. Her mind was filled with things she wanted to say to Jerrica. She opened the front door and walked into the person standing there. "I'm so sorry. I was thinking so much that I didn't," her sentence slowly trailed off when she saw who she had walked into, "see you there. At least I know you didn't send a hologram here."

"Nope its me in the flesh, Phyllis." Jerrica smirked at the green haired woman. "Listen, I came here to say I'm sorry. I know you're a great sister and not a bad influence like I said you were." She leaned in with a whisper. "You're just unorthodox."

Pizzazz let out a soft giggle. "Its funny because I was just about to call you after I got my briefcase out of the van." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry also. With everything going on, I just lost my temper. But we're sisters. We fight. We forgive. Or we'll be haunted by Dad's voice yelling at us for being twits." The two women laughed and hugged each other tightly, both crying softly.

Jerrica looked at Pizzazz with a sideways smile. "So were you really just gonna apologize to me over the phone?" Pizzazz nodded embarrassed. Jerrica laughed loudly. "I knew I scared you." She winked and wrapped her arm around her sister's shoulders. "C'mon, lets go inside, get changed and go swimming. We can talk in the pool. It'll be nice to finally swim in a pool that doesn't have a half million inflatable toys in it."

Letting out a soft giggle, Pizzazz walked beside Jerrica. "I can imagine. Oh, before we go swimming. I have someone you'll want to meet. Again. For the first time." She held back a giggle when Jerrica gave her a confused look. "Just trust me, willya?" She stopped at the entrance to the living room and smiled to herself. "Jerrica Benton meet the long lost Craig Phillips. Mary's brother."

Unknowing of what to say, Jerrica stood in place with no words coming to mind. She finally smiled and spoke. "You gotta be shittin' me," was all she could say. The room erupted in laughter at Jerrica's reaction. Jerrica and Pizzazz sat down and talked with the newly reunited Phillips family. Pizzazz and Jerrica both felt themselves grow closer to them.

* * *

Relaxing in the sun by the pool, Aja laid out on the chair with her headphones on. She let Kimber watch the older girls while she sunbathed. Every so often a stray splash would hit her arm. After a couple of times of that happening, she just ignored it. Aja found her thoughts jumping from everything that was going on recently. Her mind raced to figured out who was behind the attacks against her.

Aja cleared her mind and just let herself concentrate on her music. She just wanted to relax. Slowly, she drifted to sleep. Aja's dreams were unclear and non-coherent. But deep down she knew they were troubled. She awoke with a slight yelp when Kimber shook her. Aja giggled and smiled at the young redhead. She turned off her CD player. "Sorry. You startled me." She looked around. The Starlight Girls had gone inside. "How long was I out?"

Kimber gave a slight shrug. "Not long. Ten minutes maybe. The girls got hungry and bored. I was hoping that maybe I could take off now. I need to talk to Phyllis. The hell with what Jerrica says. I'm almost eighteen and not a little girl anymore. I trust you'll tell her that I went to Astral's, right?" She gave her older sister a sly smile.

"Hate to break it to you, kiddo," Aja said with a giggle in her voice, "But Jerrica is over there right now. She decided that she might as well apologize to her. So that takes care of lying. But go ahead. I'll watch the girls until Shana gets back or something. Now scoot." Aja wrapped a towel around her lower half as she watched as Kimber ran happily to her car. She went inside the house and told the girls she would be in her room changing.

The doorbell rang as Aja was coming down the stairs. She yelled that she would answer it. Aja opened the door to find Jeff standing there. He looked concerned, but not tried not to look concerned. "Jeff, what's wrong?"

Jeff grabbed Aja by her hand and shut the front door. "Listen, I think I know what's going on here. If I'm right, I'm the whole reason you're being attacked. Meet me by dock forty-two on Maple Street in a half hour." He put a piece of paper in her hand. "Look at it when you're on the road. It's important." Jeff kissed her on the cheek and gave her a somber smile. He then got in his car and drove off.

Aja went back in the house and grabbed her keys. She told Mrs. Bailey that she was going out for awhile. Aja got into her car and drove through the Starlight House's gates. She then read the note that Jeff had given her. She read it twice. The second time with a frown, but followed the directions on the note. A half hour later she pulled up to the dock. Jeff was no where to be seen. Aja got out of the car and scanned the area. 

"This is such bullshit," she mumbled under her breath.

"Yet you still came," Jeff said walking out of a small building. "Come on inside. I think we need to talk." He put his hand on her upper back and guided Aja inside. "I'm not too sure where to start." Jeff locked the door and then sat down on an old couch. "I guess I should tell you first that I'm not a real street racer. It's a hobby. That's all. I needed a hobby that I could just forget what I do and be myself."

"Okay," Aja said slowly, "what do you really do then?"

Jeff stood up and started pacing. "My profession isn't widely accepted. But I want you to like me for me and see past what I do." He stopped and saw her arch an eyebrow. "I might as well just say it. I'm a professional hitman. I work for the CIA even though I am technically a freelancer. I think theres a group who's after me because of a hit I made. They're trying to get to me through you. I just don't know who it is." He sat back down on the couch. "I'm working on it."

Aja sat in silence for a while. She studied the room she was in and how Jeff acting. She finally slapped her palms on her legs and stood up. "What I just don't get is why the hell I have to fall for all of the crackpots and wackos? I just want to meet one normal guy who doesn't think he's a secret agent or a super hero or the second Emperor of the United States." She unlocked the door and opened it. She stepped out into the afternoon sun. "I really like you, Jeff. I do. But I'm not gonna let myself get sucked into your bullshit." She looked at her car then back at Jeff. "Call me when you have gotten some help. Okay?"

Out of the corner of Jeff's eye, he spotted a glint on a roof across from where Aja was standing. Without saying a word he ran forward and tackled her roughly to the ground. At the same instant a streak of smoke went over their heads and the building they were in exploded. Jeff covered Aja with his body. He looked up at the building where the glint came from. Whomever was there was gone now. He helped Aja to her feet. "Well, believe me now?"

* * *

The party for the anniversary of Roxy's parents wedding was in full swing when David was hit by a wave of hiccups. He gave a surprised look when the first one hit while he talked with one of Roxy's uncles. He rubbed his solar plexus with hopes of calming it down. "I'm sorry. I must've," David hiccuped, "eaten or drank too fast. Sheila is motioning," another interrupted him, "to me. It was great meeting you." He shook the older man's hand and made his way to Jetta.

Jetta laughed when she heard David's hiccups. "Great way to make a first impression, love." She put her hand on David's back and guided him to a couple a few years older than Roxy's parents. "David Gabor I'd like to introduce you to me Mum and Dad. Robert and Florence Burns. Mum, Dad this is Davey Gabor. His sis is the lead singer of our band, the Misfits."

"Call me Bertie, son." Jetta's father shook David's hand enthusiastically. David smiled and tried to supress his hiccups. "The lad seems to be speechless, Flo. Either that or he's turnin' into a froggy." Bertie let out a loud laugh at his own joke.

"Knock it off, Bert." Florence Gently shook David's hand and gave David a gracious grin. "Don't mind Bert. He gets like this after a coupla pints. Its very nice to meet you, David. Sheila speaks very highly of you and your sister. I'm also glad that Roxy has met a nice young man like yourself. And please, call me Flo."

David felt himself blush at the compliment. For a moment he forgot his hiccups. "Thank you," he let out an audible hiccup and growled to himself, "both. I'm sorry about you had to meet me with these damned," another hiccup escaped, "hiccups." Over Bertie's shoulder he saw Roxy leaning against the wall. From her stance and posture she looked angry about something. "But will you excuse me? I just spotted Roxy and I haven't really seen her all night."

Jetta and her parents nodded. David made his way through the crowd to his girlfriend. By the time he made it to Roxy he had forgotten about his condition. Roxy looked up and smiled widely at David. "There you are," she said trying to sound happy. "You just did a ninja vanish when the whole party began." She looked him up and down. "Everyone is impressed with the kimono." She gave him a tight hug. David hiccuped and Roxy giggled against his chest.

"Sorry," David mumbled. He lowered his voice. "What's wrong, hon? I was talking to Sheila's parents and I could tell something was bothering you." Roxy looked up and gave him a sad smile. She then pushed him through the door they were standing next to. She kissed him deeply and savagely, hugging him tight. David tasted tears as they kissed.

Roxy broke the kiss and laughed. "Looks like I got rid of your hiccups." She wiped the tears from her eyes and David let out a small hiccup. Roxy chuckled. "Or not." She looked deep into David's eyes as she felt herself begin to cry again. "Don't ever leave me. Never. I love you with all my heart, David. And I never want to be alone again." She hugged him again and cried into David's chest. She let out a rush of emotion as she cried.

Holding her close, David let her cry against him. He had never seen her like this before. After a few minutes he pushed head back and gave her a warm smile. "You have my word that I won't. Now, what's wrong?"

Wiping her tears away again, Roxy looked in the small mirror in the coat room they were in. "He's here. That bastard actually showed up and had the nerve to tell me it was my fault. That I was flirting with him constantly and that I deserved what I got." Anger burned deep in her eyes. "I just walked away. I didn't want to cause a scene."

David chewed the inside of his cheek. His own anger rising in his gut. "Show me who he is. Its time he left." Roxy led David out of the coat room after checking to see if anyone was looking. David followed her around the banquet hall as she searched for her attacker. He stopped when Roxy did. She pointed at a young Japanese man about David's age. "Son of a bitch."

"What?" Roxy gave him a confused look. "You know him?"

"Know him? I trained with that bastard. Daisuke Matsuura," David said with and icy edge to his voice that scared Roxy. "He attempted to murder my adoptive father. I thought he was dead." David looked at Roxy and spoke in a serious tone. "Do not follow us."

David left Roxy behind and walked up to Daisuke. He slapped Daisuke on the back in a friendly manner. "Daisuke! It's been so long! How have you been? It's a beautiful night out, lets go outside and catch up." David leaned in close and whispered in Daisuke's ear. "I can kill you in seven different ways if you don't agree, assassin."

"Well this certainly is a big surprise, David." Daisuke sipped his drink with a wide grin. "Mister and Missus Hulme, if you'll excuse me. I haven't seen my old friend here in years." He walked out of the banquet hall with David at his side. He spoke low in Japanese, "What the fuck are you doing here, Ikari?"

"You seem to know the same people I do. Its quite a circle we run in."

Daisuke smirked and glanced at David's swords. "I see you came prepared for trouble. Plan on protecting the honor of that little slut Roxanne?" He chuckled amused to himself.

David didn't answer until they were outside and away from other people. He quickly grabbed Daisuke by the shirt and slammed him way the building wall, lifting him off his feet. "We finish it tonight. What you started when you were hired to murder my father in his sleep. The man who trained you like you were his son. You have your swords with you as well. This time you fight for what's left of your honor."

Pushing David away, Daisuke straightened his shirt out. "You're crazy. I'm not going to fight you for honor or anything. You're a fool living in the archaic past that was force fed into that gaijin brain of yours. You're an idiot, Ikari. Just like that father of yours. You're no saint either." He turned to go back into the building when he saw out of the corner of his eye, David pull his sword out. Daisuke counted David's blade with his own.

"I never said I was a saint, Matsuura. I just never did anything dishonorable." David took a step backwards and held his sword at the ready. Daisuke turned around and swung his sword at David's midsection. David easily blocked the swipe. Overhead thunder clouds began to gather. David blocked another swing by Daisuke that was aimed at his throat. He finally began his own attack on his nemesis. Daisuke casually blocked each of David's attacks. Neither man let up on the other.

Lightning and thunder flashed and rumbled around them as they fought. Sparks jumped from the blades as they struck to together. The tall grass around the lake edge was cut down as they danced around the area they were in. David ducked and blocked an attack with his wakizashi and attempted to take advantage with his katana against Daisuke. He blocked David's sword with his own wakizashi.

The two men were evenly matched against each other until David knocked the swords from Daisuke's hands. Daisuke looked up, jumped and grabbed the tree branch that was over his head. He swung feet first at David. David ducked and dropped his katana and wakizashi along with their scabbards. He followed Daisuke up the tree. The other man had already made it to the roof. David hurried to catch up to him.

Carefully leaping from the tree branch, David landed on the building roof. Rain began to fall as he rose up. David instinctually dodged Daisuke's punch. He responded with a snap kick to Daisuke's midsection. He could tell that Daisuke was out of shape and practice. Daisuke stumbled back towards a skylight that was behind him. He straightened up and stood ready for David's next attack.

David came at Daisuke and was blinded for a moment by a flash of lightning when he threw a punch. Daisuke grabbed his arm and twisted David so his back was facing the skylight. Daisuke's footing slipped on the wet rooftop. Both men looked at each other in surprise as David's weight caused them both to fall through the skylight. The silk canopy that was over the dance floor helped cushion their fall as they hit with a sickening thud.

Roxy and Jetta ran to David's side. He looked up at them dazed. He turned his head to see where Daisuke landed. To his mild surprise the man was gone. David laid on the floor of the banquet hall as people ran up to him to check how he was. Jetta yelled for them to get back while David told Roxy to gather the two pairs of swords that were outside. Ten minutes later the cops and an ambulance showed up. 

David explained to the cops that he and Daisuke were on the roof talking and catching up when he lost his footing. Daisuke tried to help him but the roof was too slick. The police wrote down what he said and then asked where Daisuke was. David didn't have answer for them.

A half hour later the police and paramedics left. The party was broken up, David and Roxy got into her car and headed back to Roxy's home. David knew deep down that he would see Daisuke again.

* * *

Pulling out of the drive-thru, David turned on the highway that led out of Las Vegas straight to Los Angeles. He and Roxy had spent the past two weeks on the road together. The left Philadelphia a couple of days after Roxy's parent's anniversary party. Jetta flew back to LA by herself, while her parents stayed a little longer to catch up with the Pelligrini's. Roxy had suggested that she and David make a road trip back in her car. They decided to make it a mini-tour of the United States. Stopping to see a few landmarks on their way home.

Roxy spotted a young couple walking along the strip. She leaned over her door edge and threw a bouquet of flowers to the woman. "Catch!" Roxy yelled as the flowers went flying. She turned as they drove past the couple to see the startled woman catch the flowers. Roxy sat back in her seat with a giggle. She kissed David on the cheek and leaned her head on his shoulder as he drove.

They pulled through the Gabor Estate gates a few hours later. David parked Roxy's car next to Stormer's. He opened the trunk and pulled out their luggage. "Just leave the rest, Rox. We can get that later. Right now I just want to get some sleep." David pulled out his own set of keys to open the front door. He went to slide his key into the lock when Pizzazz opened it and hugged her twin tightly. David dropped his suitcase and hugged her back. "Oh look, hon," David said over his shoulder, "A surprise welcome home party. I'm still going to bed."

"Well, aren't we the wet blanket, David." Pizzazz gave him a wink. "You both look like hell ran over you twice. I think the party can be rescheduled till tomorrow." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Welcome back." Pizzazz gave Roxy a hug, but not as tight. "Its good to have you both back."

Roxy and David began climbing the stairs to the second floor when Stormer started following them. "Welcome home you two. Roxy, are you ready to finish the album?" She smiled when Roxy gave a tired nod. Stormer waited in the doorway of David's room. "Did Phyllis tell what happened while you were away?" The couple looked at her with a curious look. "That therapy worked. I'm now complete. The psychiatrist I went to said that Frenzy was a part of me that had fractured off when Craig left. I just kept it hidden. But now that part is a part of me along with other stuff I still don't fully understand. Anyway, I'll let you two get some sleep. I'm happy you're back."

Stormer turned away but hesitated slightly when she saw a white dress in Roxy's suitcase. She shook her head to dismiss it and shut David's room door. David set his suitcase and Roxy's on the floor, then changed out of his clothes and slipped under the covers. Roxy followed him and rested her head on his chest. Together they fell fast asleep, dreaming of a future together.

* * *

**_THE END_**


End file.
